<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trip to Techno Shores by Symphonic_Rhythm12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645591">Trip to Techno Shores</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphonic_Rhythm12/pseuds/Symphonic_Rhythm12'>Symphonic_Rhythm12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Betrayal, Denial of Feelings, Estrangement, Everyone gets a slice of the music pie, F/M, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Injury, Introspection, It starts out sweet at first but it gets more darker later on sorry, Let CJ go to the beach please, Let's act like TWT didn't happen for a second, Love Confessions, Minor Violence, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Pop and Techno music for everone, Reconciliation, Reference to the first six rulers of the genres, Set before Trolls World Tour, Suggestive Themes, Suki gets what she asks for, Suki is hopeless, Techno trolls are very open, There's a handful of original characters in here sorry, There's an ABBA song in here my bad, Threats of Violence, Transformation, Trauma, Trollex and Bliss are siblings here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>78,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphonic_Rhythm12/pseuds/Symphonic_Rhythm12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the discovery of an old book, CJ learns about the reclusive Techno Tribe and eventually convinces her aunt DJ Suki to go look for them. Unfortunately for Suki, who is going through her own problems, can’t bring herself to believe in the aquatic civilization. But coincidentally, she happens to run into the Techno King himself. And what’s worse, an entire hidden world seems to be after the DJ as well.<br/>(Takes place before Trolls World Tour)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>DJ Suki/King Trollex, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Accidental Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome! I'm happy that you've decided to take time to read this fanfiction that I've been working very hard on. If your curious about any updates, please know that I update once every two weeks. But due to other, more important things going on that takes up all my time. I'm sometimes a few days late on updates. Please be patient with me, and I'll think you'll find something worthwhile out of this fanfic. </p><p>Note: Trolls and all of it's characters, settings, locations, concepts do NOT belong to me. I only own this story in theory, and the OC's I've created along with any new ideas and concepts that do not already belong to the Troll's franchise, and therefore DreamWorks. </p><p>With that said, please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CJ looked up at the tall towering book shelves that filled the old library. With an unenthusiastic sigh, the young purple troll turned back to her classmates, who immersed themselves with the books that they already found. Like any other school day, CJ’s instructor allowed her and her peers to go to the library, where they would usually read together as a group. But on some rare occasions, the instructor would assign the children to go and find their own book to read, and afterwards they would tell each other what they got to read about.</p><p>Unironically, CJ always had a problem looking for a good book. It wasn't like she couldn’t find a good book to read, it’s just that not a lot of things that were seen as more childish books suit her. And she concluded that maybe if she moved out of the children’s section, she could find something that’ll fit her spirits.</p><p>With a quick glance towards some shelves a few meters away from her, and back to her classmates who were still preoccupied. CJ turned back to the shelves near the end of the library that seemed to be all finely covered with a thin layer of dust. And with a sweet grin, she scurried away from the small group, and eagerly climbed up a tall stool that was randomly placed near a shelf.</p><p>She began to look at the long titles of each book, and in awe, she raised a hand to feel the fine textures that each book cover had been made out of.</p><p>CJ pulled her hand away once she caught dust on it, soon rubbing it off on the fabric of her pants. As she continued to look back at the titles once more, deciding to stop touching the side of each book that caught her eye. She noticed how the titles seemed to lead onto more historical and more factual subjects. CJ sighed with a slight disinterest, realizing that she was most likely going to find a book that’ll help her sleep on restless nights rather than finding a book that she would enjoy.</p><p>“Isn’t there something at least somewhat interesting over here!?” CJ cried out to herself in frustration, as her eyes began to quickly look up at any title on the library shelf. She looked up at each of the shelves, trying to find something that would hopefully catch her eye.</p><p>“What’re you doing over here, CJ?” CJ jumped in shock, turning around and leaning her body back onto the shelf as she looked to see who had caught her. She sighed in anxiety as she looked at her teacher, “Nothing.” CJ mumbled to herself, as she averted her eyes from her instructor.</p><p>The older troll chuckled at CJ’s timid answer, walking towards the shelf that CJ stood beside and turned her attention towards the books. “I take it you like history, huh?” The teacher pulled out a book from the shelf and wiped the dusty cover off as she analyzed the title. “Not really.” CJ rubbed the back of her head as she tried to bear her words. “I was getting tired of reading all the kid books. And I thought that maybe if I looked around I could have found something that I would like.” CJ watched as her teacher placed the book back onto the shelf, filling up the vacant space.</p><p>“Why don’t you like history? It’s a fascinating subject to learn CJ." The older troll noted, as she continued to look at some other books. "You get to read about the past, and what events are responsible for where we are now.”</p><p>“But why should I read about something that happened in the past?”</p><p>“Because those events can help us in the future.” CJ's teacher explained, chuckling when they saw CJ tilt her head in confusion.</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>“History teaches us about how to handle certain situations based on past encounters. It helps us remember things that we as trolls have long forgotten about.” CJ nodded slowly as she attempted to understand her teacher's words. “Understanding what’s happened long before can help us find what we're looking for.”</p><p>“I guess that makes sense.” CJ mumbled to herself, turning back to the shelf that her head was leveled with as she began to look over the book titles once more. With a deep sigh, CJ’s instructor smiled warmly at the young troll before adding, “I know this is all confusing, but try to keep looking. I’m sure you’ll find something you'll enjoy.” and with that, CJ’s teacher turned her back before heading to the other students.</p><p>“Just make sure you pick one soon. The class will start reading at the tables in a few minutes.” The teacher said over their shoulder as they walked away.</p><p>CJ hummed aloud in understanding as she continued to look at books. With a new grasp on the new subject, CJ looked to the book titles with a new mission in mind. Minutes passed by as the young aspiring DJ looked at dozens of books, often standing on her toes as she tried to look at the higher shelves that were lined with even thicker layers of dust.</p><p>One after one, each book that she pulled out and looked at, and even bothering to analyze some of the pages that were filled with thick words that CJ couldn't bother wrapping her head around. With every book, she felt her hands and arms tiring out with all the reaching that she's endured herself. But despite that, her search for the perfect book remained strong. A trait that she blamed her aunt for.</p><p>In the midst of her search, she accidentally grabbed two books. And as she pulled one into her arms, one nearly missed her head and landed onto the floor, flipping open to a random page.</p><p>CJ winced at the loud noise the book produced when it landed on the floor. And as she glanced down at the floor where the book landed. She realized that the book didn’t look like the rest, at least on the inside that is. CJ turned back to glance at the book she meant to grab that rested in her hands, before she placed it back up on the shelf. After that, she hoped down from the stool that she stood on, and sat down on the old carpet as she looked at the book in curiosity.<br/>
“What is this?” CJ asked aloud as she looked at the opened page that the book flipped to when it landed. The page showed a bright and colorful illustration of what looked like to be an ocean. Something that she's only ever seen in pictures and story books.</p><p>And in the illustration that covered the two pages, the endless blue felt that represented the ocean seemed to go on forever well into the horizon. It wasn’t until a few moments later when the young troll noticed small words written atop the left corner of the first page.</p><p>'<em>The ocean is too deep for any troll to explore in their lifetime, or for any of his descendants for that matter.</em>'</p><p>CJ curled up in a sitting position with the book sitting in her lap. As both of her hands were resting on other sides of the book.</p><p>‘<em>And when a pop troll (or any land troll for that matter) couldn't find the strength to learn as much as he wanted about the ocean. He could always rely on the techno trolls. A race of bio-luminescent trolls that rule the depths of the sea. Emerged in endless parties that go on for too many nights to count. A race of passive, peace loving trolls that sing with an artificial tune and beat.</em>’</p><p>CJ squinted her eyes in confusion as she tried to comprehend what the book meant by ‘Pop’ and ‘Techno’ trolls, but with a shrug, she flipped the page and was surprised by what she soon saw.</p><p>As she further analyzed the book, she realized it resembled a scrap book more than an actual history book. Or at least what she considered to be a history book as she recalled all the books she had just skimmed through.</p><p>As she looked onto the next page, she gasped silently when she got to look at the images that occupy the felt sheets of paper.</p><p>A bright red troll with bright blue hair stood on what looked like sand, as CJ moved her hands over the tan colored felt, feeling it’s prickly texture on her small fingers. And when she looked to the right page. She saw a bright blue troll, with neon blue-green hair that fell down their back rather than stand tall in the air like all the trolls that CJ has seen all her life.</p><p>Her eyes widened when she noticed that the blue troll seemed to have fins instead of feet, and it seemed to be hovered over the deep blue waters almost effortlessly.</p><p>She then looked up to the right top corner of the left page, and was happy to see words there. Which she expected would hopefully serve as an explanation to what she was looking at.</p><p>‘<em>In my adventures, I would come across the techno trolls on bright summer days. There would always be a dozen or so techno trolls, laying out on the flat black rocks near the shore, when the tide was low. They always approached me in loving spirits, and always offered for me to come party with them. Which I could of course never deny.</em>'</p><p>CJ chuckled at the last comment, and with a content smile and a sigh of relief as she realized she finally found a book she found some mild enjoyment in. And with a sudden silent gasp of realization, she realized what she just read.</p><p>“There are different types of trolls!” CJ exclaimed with a gasp, but covered her mouth in embarrassment when she heard someone shush her from a few shelves away. The young troll mumbled a sorry aloud in a quiet tone.</p><p>She closed the book in her grasp as she stood up, staring at the cover title of the page. ‘Trip to Techno Shores: The memoirs of Jasper.’, it read.</p><p>“CJ! Come on and join the class now.” CJ heard her instructor's voice not far from her.</p><p>“Coming!” CJ responded, but before she could walk towards her class, she noticed a sheet of paper sticking out of the book on one of the last pages. As she slowly moved away from the dusty shelves, she pulled out the sheet of paper and tucked the book underneath her arm.</p><p>The young troll looked down to the sheet of paper, and began to read the words that were poorly scribbled onto the sheet.</p><p>‘<em>It’s been months since the pop tribe betrayed the other genres, and now that the genres have taken their strings and scattered along the lines of Trolldom. The pop king is rewriting all of our scrapbooks to make sense in his wicked reality. If this book is preserved, find the trolls again and reunite us once more. When you find your way to the shore line in the east. Play this tune to call the techno trolls from their reef at the bottom of the ocean. Play this tune in a way that contradicts all of pop music. Play this tune with an artificial heart which has managed to make life out of something that isn’t alive itself. Hopefully then, we can reunite with at least one of the genres.</em>’</p><p>As she read the note, the young troll didn’t bother to notice that she was nearly about to run into one of her classmates.</p><p>“Hey CJ!” CJ stopped in her tracks, looking up to notice her friend Priscilla right in front of her. “Hey Priscilla!” CJ smiled warmly at the tan colored troll as she stuffed the note into her pocket.</p><p>“What book did you find?” Priscilla asked, as she pushed up her glasses by the ridge, eyeing the book that was tucked under her friend's arm.</p><p>“I found a history book about some dead dude’s adventures on a beach.” CJ answered as she pulled the book out from under her arm, glancing at the old book. And at that moment, CJ was shock to learn at how well preserved the old book was. </p><p>“Oh! You must be reading a historical memoir.” Priscilla noted as she stared at the cover. “I found this mystery book about this rare creature.” Priscilla pulled out her book, which caused CJ's jaw to nearly drop when she processed how sheer massive size of the book.</p><p>“That book must have a thousand pages!” CJ exclaimed in shock as she stared at the deep red book cover. The front of the book had an ominous sounding title, etched in dark colors and below the title was a silhouette of a figure that the young DJ couldn’t make out.</p><p>“Well, more like five hundred. I can probably finish it in a weekend if I'm committed.” Priscilla held the large book in one hand as she analyzed the book’s size. </p><p>"Come on kids!" The two young trolls turned to watch their teacher gather up the class. The teacher gestured a hand to several rectangular tables not far from them. "Find a seat and begin reading the books that you all picked out."</p><p>"Why don't you sit next to me, CJ?" Priscilla asked as she turned back to CJ. "Sure." CJ answered, before the two began to walk of towards one of the tables, grabbing a chair before plopping themselves into the comfy seats. </p><p>The two trolls began to submerge themselves in their respective books, as the both of them appreciated the silence that the library gave them. CJ opened to the first page of the book, noticing that there was no images that filled the first pages. As she began to read the memoir, she became immersed by the authors words. The big yet seemingly understandable words flew through the young trolls mind as she was drawn into the artificial world that the author seemed to be so passionate about.</p><p>The memoir mentioned so many different species that lived alongside the techno trolls, such as sentient buttons that usually are meant to serve the royal family or important DJ's. It described the colorful homes that the techno trolls lived in a gorgeous underwater Utopia known as Techno Reef. </p><p>
  <em>'I've met King Lyric on several occasions, and his upbeat behavior always manages to bring a smile to my face. His Techno Beat Drop Button, that he calls 'Bud'  surprised me when I realized that the button was actually sentient, which the King still hasn't let me live down. But once I finally got to learn more about the bright neon colored button, I learned that there must always be a member of the royal family that must be dedicated to serving as the crowned royal DJ. And this troll is the one responsible for playing all the big raves that happen not far from Techno Reef. The button serves the task of dropping the beat, which usually happens after the DJ proceeds to build up the tempo and energy at some point of the song, until they hit the button and a massive wave of energy is produced.'</em>
</p><p>As CJ continued to turn the pages, she practically felt herself dive into the deep blue waters. She imagined what the pulsating waters felt like at the parties the passive trolls would host as she read the author passionately describe what the Techno Trolls music felt and sounded like. She imagined the techno trolls jumping around in the gorgeous blue waters as they all danced together in harmony.</p><p>
  <em>'Whenever I'm invited to one of the Techno raves, I'm always surprised when I see how beautiful and gorgeous some of the raves can be. But it doesn't help since I've been enamored by the most beautiful techno troll that I've ever seen.'</em>
</p><p>CJ blinked in surprise at the sudden change of subject, curious as to how this book seemed to now discuss the idea of romance. But despite that, she continued to read on.</p><p>
  <em>' I never bothered to tell anyone about how I felt for Tide, her silky green hair and piercing neon blue eyes left me helpless. But even when I felt like bursting into song, and proceeding to proclaim my hidden feelings out to the world. I know that even if the genre's somewhat tolerate each other, no techno troll could fall for me.'</em>
</p><p>CJ frowned in sympathy at the authors words, feeling heartbroken herself as the book continued on about this mysterious troll and the genre that she came from, but that didn't stop her from reading on. Unfortunately though, the purple troll didn't notice the tan hand wave past her face, nor the voices calling her name.</p><p>It wasn't until she felt a hand shake her shoulder, till CJ stopped scanning the book and turned her eyes up to notice Priscilla already up from her seat, with her hand rested on the young DJ's shoulder. "We gotta go CJ." CJ closed her book in realization, looking around the two trolls to notice that their class was already up and leaving from their seats.</p><p>"You okay CJ?" Priscilla asked, helping her friend up out of her seat, before she pushed the chair in behind the blue haired troll. "I'm cool." CJ answered, somewhat truthfully. "I just got lost in this book for a while." she joked, holding the book tightly in her arms.</p><p>"It must have been good then." Priscilla laughed, before the two began to walk away from the long rectangular table. "We should get going now. The class is waiting for us." The tan colored troll walked on ahead of CJ, giving said troll the opportunity to process what she just read. </p><p>After reading all of this information, CJ thought to herself about what it would be like to visit Techno reef. </p><p>She smiled as she thought about partying under the sea with a whole race of trolls who all knew how to DJ. For being one of the only few DJ's in troll village, the idea of being surrounded by dozens of fellow DJ's like herself sounded like paradise.</p><p>She really wanted to see if this mysterious world was actually real, and not some old tale by some old dead guy she's never heard about. And she always could, considering that she has her own Woofer bug that could fly her all the way to the beach. Well wherever the beach was, of course.</p><p>But knowing how protective her family is, that plan was out of the question. </p><p>Luckily enough, she knew one close relative that wasn't as stubborn. And this troll was probably the only one able to give her a free ride to Techno Reef. </p><p>She just hoped that she would be just as eager about it as she was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello to anyone reading this! Thank you for checking out this mediocre fan fiction, which also happens to be the first fan fiction that I've written and decided to post on Ao3. If you couldn't tell already, I really enjoy the Trolls movies. Even though I do admit the movies have their faults, I do find some enjoyment in the films. The main reason I decided to write this fan fiction was because I felt that the Suki/King Trollex ship wasn't getting enough love, so I wanted to put a unique spin on the two. This story is going to end up being only a few chapters long, since I wanted to use this story as a way to practice my writing. So to whoever is reading this, I hope you enjoy the following chapters to come!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. She's reluctant, but unconvinced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not far from the center of the bustling Troll village, the beloved hot-pink DJ rested peacefully as she sat on the soft forest floor. And not far from the resting troll, her wooferbug resided in the shade not too far from her, trying to gain back it’s lost energy from the party that was held earlier on in the day as it laid under a large leaf. Today's event was nothing out of the ordinary, since like ever once in a while, at the request of Queen Poppy, they would hold a scheduled event. Nothing too large, nothing too small. Just a quick party to get everyone into good spirits.</p><p>Suki smiled warmly with her eyes closed as she inhaled the strong summer breeze that surrounded her. And with a deep exhale, she opened her bright pink eyes as she looked up to the sky, taking count of all the soft white fluffy clouds that passed through her field of view.  </p><p>She always found her way down to this specific spot. A small quaint clearing a little ways past the troll village, that was littered with flowers and soft tall grass. A special spot that trolls rarely come through, except for Suki and her niece. It was the best place for the two to practice their DJ skills without attracting any unwanted attention. </p><p>The well known DJ knew how much CJ wanted to follow in her footsteps. So, for the past few months, Suki’s been teaching the young purple troll all she knew. And even despite her feeling somewhat under prepared as a suitable teacher, CJ’s progress continued to surprise her day after day. And as usual, the two would meet in this small spot and they would pick up their lessons from where they last left off. And it was a nice way for Suki to catch up with her favorite and only niece.</p><p>But as Suki continued to lay there, the familiarity of her external environment and consistent schedule continued to dawn on her. For the past few weeks, Suki felt as if nothing new was happening in her life. Every little bit of her life felt so monotonous and simple. Whenever the DJ would perform, the songs would always feel the same under her fingers whenever she plays for parties. She felt like she knew every song that there is. Subconsciously, she’s hoping for something different. Something to get her back into spirits. Something to catch her off guard. Something exciting was all she wanted, hopefully something brand new.</p><p>“Aunt Suki!” The hot-pink troll snapped out of her thoughts as she turned to see her niece run towards her, nearly tripping over her own feet. Suki raised a hand in concern at the sight, hoping that the purple troll didn't hurt herself. “Slow down CJ!” Suki laughed aloud with a concerned smile. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“You have to take me to the beach!” CJ exclaimed as she held up a book to her beloved aunt. And with that response, or a lack thereof. Suki sat there perplexed in the soft grass, tilting her head in confusion. “What?”</p><p>“This book says that there is a race of trolls that are all DJ’s. And they live under the sea!” CJ flipped over to a page in the old book, turning it over for Suki to examine.</p><p>Suki took the book in her hands as she began to read the words from the page that CJ opened it up to. As the older troll began to read, CJ sat on the soft forest floor as she scooted besides her aunt, deciding to take in the words she already read for a second time. </p><p>“The Techno Trolls: A passive, loving race of aquatic trolls who are all taught to DJ from infant hood. They come in a rainbow of bright bio-luminescent neon colors.” Suki read aloud with a still perplexed tone. "Unlike the other trolls and their separate genres, the Techno Trolls thrive their existence on their treasured artificial music. Techno, which is a genre of electronic dance music that is identified by a repetitive usual 4/4 beat and features a drum bass on every beat. They utilize synthesizers, keyboards, samplers, drum machines and sequencers."</p><p>“And at the center of their very being, their body becomes transparent and shows their beating digitized heart which all beat at the same rate as one another.” And with that, Suki lowered the book from her eyes, as she glanced over to her niece with an uninterested look.</p><p>“What are you having me read CJ?” Suki asked with an amused tone, which her niece frowned at. “It’s a book about the author's experiences with the Techno Trolls." CJ explained, as she pointed towards the image of a green techno troll. "We have to go find them!"</p><p>"And you're sure this isn't fiction?" Suki asked in an amused tone, tracing her fingers over the weird fabric, briefly noticing how foreign the fabric felt under her fingers. "And why do we need to go find these so-called, "Techno" Trolls?" Suki placed the book into her lap to briefly allow herself to use her hands to make air quotes, before dropping them to her sides.</p><p>"I swear! It was piled with some old history books, and look at this!" CJ pulled out the note she stuffed in her pocket before she left the library. Suki placed the book on the soft ground before taking the note out of her niece's small hands. “This note explains how we need to go reunite with them.”</p><p>Suki looked over the note with a raised brow, reading over the hastily written words. </p><p>CJ watched in anticipation as she watched her aunt look over the note with curiosity. Subconsciously hoping that Suki would be just as excited as she was. And after an excruciating moment, for CJ that is. Suki looked to the note and back to her niece, before erupting into a fit of laughter. Much to her niece's distaste.</p><p>"What's so funny!?" CJ asked over her aunt's laughter. Unfortunately, Suki was unable to give an answer as she continued to laugh. The older troll tried to calm herself as she placed a hand over her mouth, but it served no use. Ultimately, CJ waited for her aunt's laughter to subdue with an annoyed expression.</p><p>"What're you laughing about?" CJ asked with a frown as Suki's laughing fit began to end. Suki looked back at the note as she wiped a tear in her eye, before she moved a hand to ruffle her nieces frizzy bright blue hair. "Where did you find a book like this CJ?" Suki chuckled as she turned the long note over, noticing a tune written on the back, with the word "synthesizer" written above it.</p><p>"I found it at the library. And it was piled with some old history books." Suki looked over to the book in her lap and snickered at how silly all the words that she had processed sounded to her. "And are you sure no one misplaced it?" Suki asked as she looked at the colorful pages that filled the book, not bothering to notice her niece's somewhat saddened expression. "This sounds like nonsense CJ."</p><p>"It's not nonsense." CJ argued, "This book talks about King Pitch and how he betrayed the other genres."</p><p>"Other genres?" Suki asked with a now confused look, her amused expression long gone now as she gazed up to look at her niece.</p><p>"This book talks a little bit about how he wanted to have all the music to himself. And then there was something about some strings that apparently is important to all music, and then that's how the book ends." CJ explained to her aunt, who looked back to the book before flipping to the last pages, before stopping on one page with a silhouette that looked a lot like the first pop King. "And from what I recall my teacher telling me that King Pitch was a very spoiled troll."</p><p>"You're not wrong about him being spoiled. Nothing on earth could satisfy that guy." Suki noted, shrugging her shoulders in response to her niece's words. </p><p>“But even if this is true, what does this have to do with you going to the beach?” Suki asked as she stood up from the soft forest floor. Bending down for a moment to pick up the book that rested page up on the ground, as she stuffed the note in between one of the pages. "Can't someone else take care of "reuniting the genres"?"</p><p>“Well…” CJ began, following her aunt as they walked over to the shade where her wooferbug was currently resting. “I figured that it would be fun to go and see if the Techno Trolls are actually real.” Suki patted the woofer bug's forehead, smiling as it nuzzled further into her touch.</p><p>“Oh really?” Suki asked, half-listening to her niece's words. “Yes! And from what I read, Techno trolls are kind, passive, and love to party. And wouldn’t it be nice if we, arguably some of the most fun trolls in Troll village got to go give them a reason to?”</p><p>Suki turned back to CJ with the book held tightly in one of her hands. </p><p>“So you want me to take you to the beach to see if these fictional trolls are real?” Suki concluded, smirking playfully when she saw her nieces once happy face turned into one of frustration.</p><p>“Their not fictional Auntie! This author wrote so much about these trolls that he practically fell in love with one of them.” CJ confessed, as she took the book from her aunt’s hand. Sighing frustratingly as she stuffed the book into her bright blue hair.</p><p>“From what I’m hearing, it sounds like this dude drank a bit too much sea water.”</p><p>CJ groaned in frustration before she buried her face in her hands, which prompted the older troll to burst into another fit of laughter. Temporarily stirring the wooferbug behind her from its sleep.</p><p>“Okay! Okay! I’m just messing with you!” Suki laughed before she walked towards the upset child, patting her head reassuringly as she continued to laugh. "Don't stress yourself out honey." she reassured with a soothing tone, now feeling somewhat remorseful for the joke. </p><p>And with that, CJ moved her hands away from her face as she glanced up to her aunt.</p><p>"Doesn't the idea of a place full of DJ's sound like paradise to you, Aunt DJ?" Suki gave a sympathetic smile to CJ before shrugging her shoulders in response.</p><p>"I'd be lying if I said no." Suki confessed as she got up from the green forest floor once more, "But it's hard to believe that there are a group of trolls that live under the sea." Suki added as she turned back to her wooferbug. "It sounds more like a fairy tale than something out of a history book."</p><p>"So you don't believe in them, huh?" CJ asked with a saddened expression, watching as her aunt tried to wake up the sluggish wooferbug, trying to pull it out into the sunlight.</p><p>"Sorry CJ, I can't say I do." Once the wooferbug finally decided to get up, it moved out into the sunlight on it's own. Before unfortunately slumping right back to sleep. Much to Suki's frustration.</p><p>With a sigh and a shake of her head, Suki turned back to her niece and noticed that the young troll's smile was long gone, and replaced with a small frown as she looked downward. </p><p>"You okay CJ?" All Suki got for a response was a slow nod as the light purple troll continued to stare at the book in her hands. Suki bit her lip as she felt a wave of sympathy hit her at the sight of her upset niece. She couldn't bring herself to lie to CJ and give her false hope, feeding into her hopeful naive thoughts, but telling what she believed to essentially be the truth made her feel even more bad. She began to regret her words, but shook the thought away as she looked back up to see the upset blue eyed troll. </p><p>"Well, do you think you can tell me why you're so obsessed with this book in the first place?" Suki asked</p><p>CJ mumbled an incoherent response as she glanced back from her book to the mossy ground under her feet. Suki tilted her head in confusion, as she couldn't even pick up a word from the child. So with a small chuckle, she shook her head before adding, "You gotta speak up Kiddo." Suki laughed before walking back over to CJ.</p><p>"I wanted to try something new." That answer surprised the hot pink troll as her eyes widened. Half of her wished she could tell her niece that she felt the same. But the other half thought otherwise.</p><p>"What do you mean by that? Don't you love it here?"</p><p>"Of course I do!" CJ exclaimed, her gaze snapping up to her aunt as she held the old book at her side. "I love it here. With you, my friends, and the rest of our family. But doesn't the idea of something entirely new excite you? All the different types of things you can only dare to dream of experiencing." CJ argued.</p><p>'More than anything.' Suki thought in the back of her mind, thinking back to her thoughts right before she met CJ earlier before, but dismissed the thought just as quickly as it appeared. "Yea, but we have everything we need right here CJ!" Suki retorted back. "And what happens if we go, what if something bad happens to you CJ?" The young troll opened her mouth to argue back, but no words came out. </p><p>For a moment, an unbearable silence passed through the open area. All that could be heard was the soft breeze that whistled through the leaves above them, and the soft chattering of Suki's wooferbug not far from them.</p><p>"If you want something new..." Suki finally said, placing a reassuring hand on her niece's shoulder. "...why can't you find it here? What's stopping you.." Suki stopped to find her words for a moment. Which prompted CJ to tilt her head in curiosity.  "What's stopping you from singing a new song?" she finished with a smile and extended arms.</p><p>"Singing a new song?" CJ repeated with a confused expression as she looked up to her aunt. Suki held a hand to her chin in deep thought. And after a few seconds, Suki eyes lit up as an idea popped into her mind. With a quick glance to CJ and to a trail not far from the two she began to hum a foreign tune that her niece could only tilt her head at.</p><p>"<em>So the walls came tumbling down...</em>" Suki began to sing before walking up past CJ into the open space where the sun brightly shone down onto the green grass. "<em>And your love's a blown out candle.</em>"</p><p>"What are you doing, Auntie?"</p><p>"<em>All is gone and it seems too hard to handle.</em>" The hot pink DJ continued to sing, ignoring the young trolls' question.</p><p>"<em>Chiquitita, tell me the truth.</em>" Suki began walking off away from the clearing, gesturing with a hand for CJ to follow.</p><p>"<em>There is no way you can deny it." </em>The bright blue haired troll reluctantly followed, confused as to where her aunt was leading her. </p><p>"<em>I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet.</em>" Before the two walked out of the clearing, Suki raised her hands up to the sky, which prompted CJ to glance up at the bright sun and soft clouds that littered the sky. Smiling momentarily, before breaking her glance and running off to catch up with her relative.</p><p>Suki glanced up at the large tree that she approached, before using her orange frizzy hair to latch onto a close branch and pull herself up. She glanced down at her niece and gestured to her to follow, before continuing to climb up.</p><p>"<em>Chiquitita, you and I know!</em>" Suki continued once she got to climb up to one of the higher branches. Pushing past leaves, and glancing back for a moment to see CJ not far behind.</p><p>"<em>How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving!</em>" </p><p>"<em>You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end. You will have no time for grieving.</em>" CJ now joined in, trying to catch up with her aunt.</p><p>"<em>Chiquitita you and I cry!</em>" Suki sang before looking back to her niece with a warm smile before kneeling down to let the young troll climb up onto her back. And with that, Suki grappled onto another branch and climbed up, allowing CJ to jump off before she climbed up behind her.</p><p>"<em>But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you!</em>" CJ sang, allowing her aunt to walk ahead of her towards a small clear patch of leaves.</p><p>"<em>Let me hear you sing once more like you did before.</em>" Suki sang as they walked up to the more clear part of the branch.</p><p>"<em>Sing a new song Chiquitita.</em>" Suki sang, as she sat down onto the branch, with CJ sitting down beside her.</p><p>"<em>Try once more like you did before.</em>" CJ sang aloud. </p><p>"<em>Sing a new song Chiquitita.</em>" And with that, Suki pushed a few stray leaves out the way, leaving the smaller troll shocked as she saw what was hiding behind the </p><p>"<em>Try once more like you did before.</em>" Suki chuckled through her words when she noticed her niece's agape expression as she looked at the Troll Village not far from the tree branch that they sat on. </p><p>"<em>Try once more like you did before. Sing a new song, Chiquitita.</em>" Suki finished before ruffling CJ's bright blue hair, catching the young troll off guard as she broke her gaze with the view. </p><p>"Look at all this, CJ. You have all that you need right here. You don't need some aquatic race to give you any of that." Suki explained, as the two watched in awe at the bustling village. Some of the trolls were engaged in activities, playing games with one another, another group tending to tall flowers. Many others enjoyed the warm summer heat as they rested on the soft forest floor where the sun hit. "I know." CJ replied, "I'm sorry about being so sudden with the book and asking if we could go without thinking."</p><p>Suki held a sympathetic expression, turning to look at her niece for a moment. Part of her felt sorry for what she said, seeing as it contradicted with her own feelings. If she wasn't thinking, she would absolutely love to go with her niece. That free-spirited part of her would join her niece in a second without any thought. The idea of there being more to music than what she already knew sounded so exciting.</p><p>But the other half was filled to the brim with anxiousness. Even if this race of trolls do exist, how could she trust them? CJ did already tell her that they were peaceful, but what if things were different now? She just didn't want CJ's dreams to be crushed, and she didn't want her hope to be all for nothing.</p><p>"What?" CJ asked once she noticed her aunt looking at her, cutting the older troll from her thoughts. "It's nothing." Suki answered clumsily. "Don't feel bad for wanting to go. The beach doesn't sound that bad if I'm being honest."</p><p>"Really?" CJ's eyes lit up once she processed her aunt's words, prompting her aunt to chuckle at the sight of it. "Yup. It's just that I don't know how to get there." Suki admitted as she shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"Fair point." CJ mused, "We could always figure something out when I'm older." Suki smiled sympathetically at her niece's words, nodding in agreement but didn't bother to say anything else. The two then looked forward to stare at the gorgeous view of the village not far from them.</p><p>A few moments passed by as the two trolls sat in silence, looking at the village and all the inhabitants walked around and engaged themselves in discussion or fun activities with one another. They both had small smiles on their faces, as they both enjoyed the peaceful noise of nature around them. And the faint noises of their home filled through their ears. </p><p>But the peaceful moment was soon interrupted when the two heard a loud trilling noise from under them. The two trolls glanced to them for a moment before looking downward. And the two sighed in relief when they noticed it was just Suki's wooferbug. "Looks like he's impatient." CJ joked with a small smile, which provoked the two to chuckle in unison. But before CJ could get up to go, Suki lifted a hand up to stop her niece. </p><p>"Okay, but before we get on with the lesson. You have to hand me that book of yours." Suki smirked when she heard her niece whine in frustration, as she looked up to her aunt with crossed arms. "Why? I wanted to read some more." CJ complained, as she reached up to her hair grabbing the item before pulling it out. </p><p>"That's exactly the point. There's no reading in my lessons. And I want you to do your homework when you get home instead of reading." Suki responded with a small smirk as she took the book from the girl's hands. "You know how your mom gets." CJ averted her eyes with an embarrassed expression at the mention of her mother. </p><p>Suki noticed her nieces frustration, and once she placed the book into her orange frizzy hair for safe keeping, she reassured the child as she ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, I'll come later by the pod to drop it off." Suki said, and CJ's once sad expression lifted up in excitement. </p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>"Promise." Suki assured her with a warm smile.</p><p> "Then what are we waiting for!" Suki laughed as CJ jumped up from where she was sitting and began to jump down from branch to branch, eager to get to the blue wooferbug that waited for them on the forest floor. Suki shook her head at her niece before just as eagerly jumping down from branch to branch, excited to join her.</p>
<hr/><p>Once their lesson ended and Suki sent CJ home. She thought back to earlier on when she was holding onto the book that CJ found, it felt really weird in her hands if she was being honest with herself. She particularly wasn't the best when it came to studying or simply just acknowledging what materials were used for books or rather just scrap books for that matter. But luckily she knew a good friend that does. She held the book in her hands tightly, rubbing her fingers over some of the pages as she felt the weird foreign material.</p><p>As she walked through the village, Suki waved to other trolls she walked past, as they waved back to her just as eagerly. Suki then noticed the few trolls that she saw at the center of the village, realizing that it was now late in the afternoon. And as she took a brief glance skyward, she noticed the bright sun begin to set. She then knew she had to act fast. But for some reason, the odds happened to be in her favor, as the queen of the trolls wasn't that far from her. Which Suki was thankful for once she saw her walking through the small crowd.</p><p>"Hey Poppy! Can I talk to you for a second?" Poppy stopped before turning to notice her DJ friend approach her. The Queen smiled at the sight of her friend and gave a friendly wave towards her.</p><p>"Sure, what's up Suki?" </p><p>Suki reached a hand into her frizzy orange hair, and pulled out the book that her niece found earlier. "Okay before I begin," Suki said as she held the book close to her chest, "How'd you feel about the party earlier today?" She asked, anticipating her friends hopefully positive response.</p><p>"Oh, it was great Suki!" Queen Poppy complimented with a wave of her hand. "Just like always, you really are the life of the party!" Fortunately for the hot pink Troll, she got the usual positive review from the Queen herself, but that wave of relief was halted when some of the queens words sank into Suki's mind.</p><p>But before Poppy could take note of Suki's unusual silent response, the DJ cut her off quickly, "R-really! Thanks, Poppy." Suki stuttered with a sideways toothy smile. </p><p>"it's nothing DJ! I'm only telling the truth here!" Poppy exclaimed, before she took notice of the book in Suki's grasp. "Hey, I never took you for a bookworm Suki." The DJ glanced down at the light blue book in her grasp, snapping out of her thoughts as she remembered why she called for her pink friend in the first place.</p><p>"Oh, um..." Suki uttered as she tried to find her words. "I know you're practically like the best at scrapbooks, and just arts and crafts in general. So, I was curious if you knew what type of material this is. I’ve never seen this type of material used in any of our books.” </p><p>Suki held the blue book up to Poppy, who eagerly took the book into her own hands, tracing her thumb over the cover. She read the title of the book, before she began weighing the book in each of her hands. </p><p>“Well… you’re right about me being the best at making scrapbooks, and this isn’t like anything I’ve ever seen.” Poppy began to skim through some of the pages, stopping occasionally to feel the material that they were made out of.</p><p>“Some of the material used here is really old, and only some of the older scrap books that I’ve read used them. The other materials this author used is something I don’t even think is meant to be used for scrapbooks.” Poppy commented. “I expect this book to be really old, but the preservation done to keep this book in good condition is impressive.”</p><p>"How old do you think this book might be?"</p><p>"Well it's hard to say. It's probably from way back in troll history, maybe around King Pitch's time."</p><p>"King Pitch?" Suki asked with a confused face, "You mean the first king?" All the queen did was answer with a firm nod, before adding her confirmation with, "The material used here dates back to then, and this book has definitely stood the test of time." Suki stood there with a noticeable questionable figure, as she thought back to the conversation she and her niece went over earlier.</p><p>Suki knew that she denied the existence of whatever the young troll was reading about, but now she felt herself slowly beginning to doubt her initial belief. Which the Queen immediately noticed. "What's wrong, Suki?" The question immediately woke the DJ from her thoughts, who shook her head at the question. "Oh it's nothing!" She dismissed her friend's concern with a wave of her hand. "Do you think you know where some of this material comes from?"</p><p>"Well the material I'm used to using is similar if not the exact same stuff I buy from the art and craft shop not far from here." Poppy began as she continued to analyze some of the pages of the book. "But this other stuff, I really don't know Suki."</p><p>The pink troll stopped before turning back to Suki. “Where did you get a book like this anyway?”</p><p>“Oh, CJ found it from the library. I don't know how a book like this ended up there.” Suki answered, just as Poppy began to open the pages and skim through the old book.</p><p>“Whoa! I’ve never seen a style like this before.” Poppy exclaimed as she stopped at one page, pointing with her index finger out to show the pixelated artwork that was on some of the many pages of the book. </p><p>Suki stood there beside Poppy shocked. The hot pink troll began to think of the possibilities that CJ was right. And considering that some strong evidence was now laid right in front of her, "What do you mean?" was all that she could ask.</p><p>"Well, this is nothing like any of the styles like I've seen. When we make scrapbooks it imitates the environment around us." Poppy explained with a gesture hand pointed to the forest around them. "This doesn't imitate anything I know. It's more artificial looking than anything." She finished before handing the book back to Suki.</p><p>When the word 'artificial' flew into her ears, Suki reminded herself of what her niece was talking to her about earlier. And nearly in an instant, Suki felt her mind split in half. Bordered between naive excitedness and endless anxiousness.</p><p>"I could always ask my dad about this if you want." Poppy suggested, "He probably knows something I don't."</p><p>"No!" Suki slapped a hand over her mouth as the word practically flew out of her, which shocked the two of them collectively.</p><p>After a tense and awkward second passed Suki calmed herself with a deep breath before answering. "T-that um... isn't necessary. I don't want to get King Peppy involved. It's not that important."</p><p>"Are you sure? You seemed pretty stressed about this." Poppy inquired with a concerned glance in her friend's direction, who nodded reassuringly. Poppy reluctantly gave the book back to Suki, who speedily stuffed the book into her orange frizzy hair.</p><p>"Y-yeah, I'm fine Poppy. Thanks for checking this out for me. I really appreciate it." Suki said with an appreciative smile, which seemed to break through her friend's concerned exterior. Suki was fortunate for that, as a part of her just needed to get away from her treasured friend as soon as possible. </p><p>"Aw, don't worry about it DJ! I'm always here if you need me." Poppy replied with a sigh of relief, happy to see that her concern was for nothing. But just before she could add on to her words, a voice interrupted the two from their conversation.</p><p>"Queen Poppy! A troll fell into one of Branch's traps again!" A random troll yelled from afar, as the two turned towards the source of the voice. "Of Sugar-snaps." Poppy mumbled under her breath. "I gotta run Suki." Was all Poppy was able to yell out before she ran off to the troll not far from the two. "I'll see ya later!" she yelled over her shoulder.</p><p>"Bye." Suki muttered to no one as she watched her friend run behind the large root of the tree with the troll who called for her to follow behind.</p><p>Now that Suki was alone again, the Queen's words rang through her mind. 'Just like always...' and as she turned back to head back to her sister's pod to return the book to CJ, those three words kept repeating itself in her head, and each time the words repeated itself, it became more and more depreciating as it continued to eat at Suki's mind. </p><p>Suki tried to reason with herself, screaming in her mind that she was just overthinking things. But the words continued to ring painfully on and on, making her internal fight all for nothing. </p><p>If Suki was going to be truly honest with herself, even though she didn’t consider herself that naive to believe in it.</p><p>The thought of a whole race of trolls under the sea, submerged away from the rest of the world. Didn’t sound all that bad. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello again! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And I hope that I did a good job establishing Suki and CJ's aunt/niece relationship as well as Suki's internal conflict.<br/>And I'm really sorry, but you guys probably have to wait around 2-3 more chapters before we get to the Suki/Trollex content. I just want to make sure that the lead up to their eventual meeting is good. </p><p>Also King Pitch (who in this story is the first king of the pop trolls, aka the pop king who stole the strings) is a reference to Mitch Miller, who apparently (according to my brief research) is responsible for shaping modern pop music into what it is today.</p><p>(Also thanks for the positive feedback on the last chapter! I really appreciate it! I hope you guys enjoy this and the following chapters just as much.)</p><p>Song(s) used in this chapter:<br/>Chiquitita - ABBA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Insecurities, Confirmations, and Traveling Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CHAPTER REWRITEN AND REPUBLISHED ON 11/28/2020</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few days, Suki soon began to take notice of how much her niece was enthralled by the book she picked from the library. Nearly every time she saw the young troll, that book was practically glued to her hands. When she picked her up from school, her eyes were glued to some neon multicolored page. The deep blue pages that were either filled with words or images that she used to help build the gorgeous underwater paradise in her mind. All the fish, the coral, the traditions that these trolls pride themselves on all swirled through her mind. And it seemed like nothing could tear it from her thoughts. </p><p>It was practically driving Suki insane, and slowly over time she eventually began to regret her initial words when CJ introduced the neon artificial world to her. The DJ could clearly tell that her niece really wanted to visit this place, wherever it was. She had the means to figure out something, but that one side of her said otherwise. </p><p>Whenever Suki would pick CJ up from her parent's pods for their Disc Jockeying lessons, that book was still in her hands. Nearly every time that Suki saw CJ, she either had that book in her grasp, or she was lost in thought, most likely thinking about the colorful images that filled the pages of the book.  </p><p>And Suki had to give it to her niece. When it came to getting what she wanted, she was good.  </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Ughhh I can't believe I'm considering this." Suki cried out to herself as her Wooferbug sat not far from the troll. As it was seemingly intrigued by the scene going on in front of it.  </p><p>"Why did I decide to go to Queen Poppy?! Now I'm doubting myself even more now!" Suki exclaimed as she turned to face her Wooferbug, deciding to now rant towards the bug.  </p><p>"And everywhere I turn, I see CJ with that book! And now I feel horrible cause I know she wants this so bad." All Suki got as a response was a small trill from the Wooferbug, who was clearly showing sympathy towards the hot pink troll. </p><p>"I know! But she wants me to take her to some beach. I have no idea where that is. Even if I wanted to take her, I don't know where to go." Suki argued back. Suki's Wooferbug made another trilling noise, which made it seem that the creature was now engaged in conversation with her. Suki groaned in frustration, before burying her face into her hands. The deep bluish-green Wooferbug noticed her frustration, and stood up from where it sat, before walking towards the distressed troll. </p><p>The Wooferbug nuzzled into Suki's side in a comforting manner. Suki's hands moved from her face before placing them on the bug's deep blue mane, deciding to hug her companion. </p><p>"Okay, okay..." Suki began as she hugged the Wooferbug. "I need to calm down and think about this rationally." Suki took a deep breath, holding in the air for a moment before exhaling slowly. The Wooferbug trilled in an excited manner, clearly ecstatic that the troll in front of him was now in better spirits. Suki chuckled at the bug, before patting the woofer bug's mane reassuringly. </p><p>And as Suki removed her hand, she began to place a finger under her chin, now deep in thought as she rested her back on the side of the tall Wooferbug. </p><p>“I wished I could take CJ to the beach, but how?”  </p><p> Suki frowned as she failed to come up with an idea. She thought back to CJ's book. The thing that started this whole mess. She remembered the colorful pages that filled the large book, all the beautiful details before she eventually gave the book back to her niece. Despite the books somewhat "preachiness" about the underwater race of trolls, it didn't even have a map. Or rather, she didn't get the chance to see one. </p><p>"Maybe that book has something," Suki concluded to herself, before turning back to her Wooferbug that she rested on, who chirped happily at the idea.  </p><p>"But CJ's at school right now." Suki rebutted, frowning at the revelation. "If I decide to take her, I want to surprise her. She's really been wanting this.” </p><p>“Maybe she left the book at home today.” Suki guessed, before turning around and hopping onto the Wooferbug before her. “I haven't talked to my folks in a while anyway. It’d be nice to pay them a visit.” Suki said as she patted her Wooferbug’s side. Commanding the bug to go forward in the direction of her niece’s home.  </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Suki waited impatiently as she stood outside of her niece’s pod. It had been a couple weeks since she talked to CJ’s parents, weirdly enough. Suki sighed to herself, feeling bad for not being able to reach out to her family.  </p><p>Of course, it wasn’t like she didn’t want to. </p><p>The usually rambunctious and upbeat troll just had so many other things to focus on. </p><p>Like how she was starting to work on some new songs. Something she was somewhat embarrassed to tell her family and friends, as she decided she wouldn’t be that good at it. But still deciding to continue on with it. She couldn’t DJ forever without some new mixes. </p><p>Or how the fact she’s was running into a little bit of a musician’s block.  It had been arguably weeks since she was able to come up with some music that she was proud of. But she knew this block would happen eventually, it was just that this so called 'Musicians block’ was taking a little longer than usual to leave. </p><p>She was DJ Suki for crying out loud, the best DJ to walk the earth. When she showed up, everyone would prepare themselves for the coolest jams a troll could ever produce. She should be able to toss all of these inconveniences while still being present in everyone’s lives. </p><p>But it wasn’t like they cared either way. </p><p><em> ‘Stop!’ </em> Suki mentally scolded herself, pushing the negative thoughts away. That couldn’t be the case, no one was forgetting about her. Everyone that she treasured close to her heart valued her just the same.  </p><p>Even with that convincing her for a moment, it didn’t relieve the sinking feeling that made her sick to her stomach.  </p><p>She put on a fake smile as the door opened, pushing those dark thoughts as far as possible as she looked up to see a troll she knew so well. </p><p>She could focus on solving her inner dilemmas some other time. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“That was easier said than done.” Suki said aloud as she walked back to her Wooferbug, who patiently waited for her under the cover of a large leaf, shielding its cool body from the sun. </p><p>The last hour and a half could be summed down to Suki needlessly pleading to her relatives. For the sake of her and her family, she explained how she would take CJ to this ‘Techno Shores’ if she was able to find an adequate map. And if she was able to take CJ, she would do whatever she could to ensure that the trolling would forget this weird phase and interest in the non-existent race that she talked about endlessly for the past few weeks.  </p><p>Suki could tell that CJ’s constant ranting of the aquatic race of trolls was starting to annoy her folks, and reasoned that she would babysit and get rid of this theory from the young trolls' mind in three days.   </p><p>When she was brought up with the question about why she needed to take CJ to Techno Shores to erase her infatuation with it. Suki could only answer that it was the best place to stop the child's imaginative mind from getting any worse. In order to do this right, Suki needed to go to the source. </p><p>Suki hoped atop a small rock nearby, sitting atop it’s flat surface with the book sitting in her lap. The book shone in the sunlight, as its title glistened in the bright rays that also lit up the environment around it.  </p><p>‘Trip to Techno Shores’ Suki read to herself, as she traced a thumb over the cover. She was immersed by the book’s gorgeous outer detail, smiling to herself as she reveled in its gorgeous reflective surface.  </p><p>She turned as she heard the large bug behind her trill, already ready to interpret what it was asking in an instant.  </p><p>“Of course, you’re coming if I find a map.” Which was met with another trill, which sounded a lot more frustrated than the last one. </p><p>“I don’t believe in the Techno Trolls.” Suki reassured, “If they exist, that means there's a whole style of music that I don’t know about.” She added with a somewhat embolden attitude.  </p><p>“And if that’s the case, what type of DJ am I if I’m not a master at it?” She finished, now with her whole body turned to face the bug. </p><p>A few moments of silence passed, before the bug made out another trill. This time it was much lower than the last ones, as it came out as somewhat condescending to the hot pink troll. </p><p>“I’m not a hypocrite.” Suki argued, waving her hand in a dismissive manner before turning back to the book in her lap. With a sigh, and a shaky hand. Suki opened up the book, ready to take in its contents as she scanned through the first few pages for a book.  </p><p>“...no map here…” she quietly whispered aloud as she flipped through the pages, she would stop on the occasional page, before deeming that the page was unnecessary to her. </p><p>The book was filled with gorgeous artwork, and despite not believing in what the book was talking about, she was fine with appreciating its artistic style.  </p><p>Most pages displayed simplified versions of the Techno trolls. While some specific ones would go into explicit detail of their neon bodies, and the many colors they would come in. The book showed their long fins, which were somewhat decorated with what Suki could guess were their equivalent of freckles. The book also showed their dead black eyes, that still held so much life in them. As well as their bright bodies that could very well serve as a light source in dark places.  </p><p>As she would flip through the pages, she would catch lines here or there, as it talked about the lifestyle of the aquatic race. One page talked about their astonishing vocal range, which was the reason they were jokingly referred to as Sirens. One other page talked about their exposed hearts, which could be a way to display their passiveness to all troll kind. Another page talked about the aquatic life they lived with, which was simplified down to small fish such as eels. Which prompted Suki to grossly shiver at the thought.   </p><p>Each and every page was engrossed in so much detail, even to the point that Suki nearly forgot what she was looking for.  </p><p>She shook her head as she tore herself from the vivid imagery of the book, ‘<em> They’re not real Suki. </em>’ She mentally reprimanded.  </p><p>‘<em> Don’t waste your time </em>.’ </p><p>She sighed as she regained her composure, determined to find a map and get this seemingly endless search over with. But it didn’t stop her from reading what she saw on the page she landed on. </p><p><em> ‘Techno Trolls are all raised to DJ. It’s what they pride themselves on! Sometimes I’d like to think that the pop trolls take some of their inspiration from them.’ </em>  </p><p>‘Oh, but a whole place full of DJ’s sounds so nice...’ she sighed blissfully at the thought for a moment, but shook her head as she snapped away from what she knew were lies. </p><p>‘<em> Stop it Suki. This is for CJ, not for you to feel better about yourself. </em>’ Suki thought, repressing her curious thoughts before reading on.  </p><p><em> ‘They dance endlessly in the waters of their home. It almost seems like every day they all have something to celebrate.’ </em>  </p><p><em> ‘The first concern of a Techno Troll is with their own kind. They understand that they all need each other to survive, they can’t afford to leave anyone behind.’ </em> </p><p>Unfortunately, her bug noticed her weird silence, and trilled louder. Pushing itself up as it moved towards her.  </p><p>“I am DJ Suki. I know every musical style; I know what it takes to make a compelling and good song. I’m not going to be pushed down by some artificial style of music that no one’s heard of.” She reasoned with herself, her thoughts now becoming too loud to simply process them in silence.  </p><p>“There can’t be a style of music that I don’t know about.” She added, almost as if she needed to convince herself.  </p><p>“<em> No Troll gets left behind.” she read. </em> </p><p>She stopped reading when she felt something nudge her back. With a small turn, she noticed her Wooferbug nudging her in a comforting manner. </p><p>It was then she realized what she was rambling on about, she blushed in embarrassment at her last words. Reaching over to pat the bug’s mane reassuringly. </p><p>“I’m sorry bud,” She apologized, as she recalled all of her words. “I was just rambling on.” She explained, happy to see that the Bug was content with the answer. Deciding then to go back and rest, but this time it rested beside the rock that its owner sat on.  </p><p>She sighed at the sight, chuckling to herself as the bug went back to sleep. She gave a sympathetic smile to the bug, before turning back to the book in her lap. </p><p>With a sigh she continued to flip through the pages, she ignored the gorgeous visual sights that the book provided to her.  </p><p>‘<em> Look what I did now </em> ,’ she thought to herself as she continued flipping through the pages. ‘ <em> I got my poor bud being concerned for me. I shouldn’t have said anything to begin with. </em>’ she thought with a frown.  </p><p>She reminded herself to keep her problems to herself next time, as she believed it only made things worse when someone else got involved. She didn’t want to waste anyone’s time. Especially when it was about an issue, she could solve herself.  </p><p>Finally, the book displayed a page that made Suki stop. As she began to examine it further, she noticed that she had finally found what she had been looking for.   </p><p>The hot pink troll looked on in awe at the map. She noticed the small embroideries that looked like the multi-colorful pods they lived in that rested under the trees, "That looks like our village." Suki pointed out in a whisper. </p><p>The soft colors that were used to represent the forest on the map and its borders seemed familiar to the two trolls. She noticed the dark red fabric used to outline a small section of territory under what she thought was her home, and all that was written above the red fabric was 'Rock' written in thick black letters. When Suki looked north of the map, they saw a small unmarked territory and land that seemed to not have many trees and was full of endless plains. Finally, when Suki looked east, they saw a tan shoreline and a large body of water.  </p><p>It was then that Suki noticed a small note that was attached to the top left side of the left page. Suki plucked the note from the page and unfolded it, reading over the faded and dated words. </p><p><em> 'Here lies the north, south, and east borders of my home. On my travels to Techno Shores, I would take myself north, past the big lake that I traveled to during the years of my youth with my parents, and towards the land of large rolling hills and trees that stand far apart from each other unlike the ones in the village. I then make sure to make my way east, directly towards the pale-colored beaches. On numerous occasions, I travel too far north and eventually end up Symphonyville.' </em> </p><p>"Symphonyville?" Suki questioned with a suspicious glance, stopping herself when she heard her Wooferbug shift at the noise. She mouthed an apology to the critter before continuing on. </p><p>'<em> For anyone willing to venture to Techno Shores as I have. There are several ways. You could either go straight east and pass through the land of the Rock Trolls, where you might run into some trolls who may distract you from your path, and you may have to travel north once you get to the shoreline if you want to be at the closest point to Techno Reef. The second way, the way I prefer, involves you traveling north in the direction of Symphonyville, but before you make it to the towering mountains, make a left and continue on till you make it to the shoreline. Or you could simply go northeast, but I find it to be the most challenging path to take.’ </em> </p><p>‘<em> That sounds easy </em> .’ Suki thought to herself, ‘ <em> How far does it take to get there though? </em>’ </p><p><em> ‘With the use of a Wooferbug, at a slow speed, if you take the path, I prefer you should make it in around five hours. If you wish to take the quicker route to the shore and possibly pass-through rock territory village in the process it would take three hours. And the quickest way will only take four hours, but I suggest you go at your own risk if you need to get to and from Techno Reef in a hurry.’ </em> </p><p>‘<em> This sounds so fake. </em>’ Suki thought to herself once she broke her gaze away from the page.  </p><p>But it wouldn’t hurt the troll to go see if it was legit. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After recalling what CJ had told her aunt when she first showed her the book, Suki knew it would be best to go to the library.  </p><p>She laughed at the thought of someone like her showing up to such a place. The hot-pink troll had no interest in literature, as it was something that disinterested her to a large degree.  </p><p>She was a musical troll; music was her primary focus. Why read something when you could listen to it.  </p><p>As Suki walked in, closing one of the large doors behind her. She took note of the library’s unnerving silence. She shivered at the lack of noise that filled the large building. She couldn’t remember the last time she walked into this place. So, it was no surprise that she had no idea where she needed to go.  </p><p>“So many books…” Suki whispered to herself as she stared at the columns and columns full of endless titles. She took a deep sigh before she began walking around, with the techno book held close to her chest as she looked around. </p><p>She looked around at the towering bookshelves, glancing at the occasional titles for each book.  </p><p>Suki felt like painfully stood out, despite being one of the only trolls within the large hall of books. Being a DJ had its perks, just as it had some flaws when it came to interacting with trolls who favored much more ‘professional’ career paths. </p><p>The books she looked at so far seemed to be about stories. So, she guessed she was just in the fictional aisle. With a disappointed sigh, she walked down into another hall. Only to be met with more confusing titles. </p><p>‘<em> Notes on The Details of Industrialization… no thanks </em>’ Suki thought as she glanced to one book. </p><p>‘<em> Discussion on the many different types of Vascular plants </em>’ Suki shivered in disgust as she read another book title.  </p><p>She wandered off into another aisle, much closer to the back of the library. Where there were even a fewer number of trolls then what she saw as she walked in. </p><p>“Excuse me?” A voice called out from behind Suki. The hot pink troll turned around as soon as she heard the voice, turning to see a small but much older troll before her.  </p><p>The troll who Suki assumed called out to her, wore large black lined glasses, and her gray orange hair was wrapped up nicely in a large bun, which complimented itself nicely to her pale-yellow skin. </p><p>“Uh…” Suki looked around, before pointing to herself in confusion. Trying to make sure that the troll was referring to her. </p><p>“Yes you.” The old troll stated, “You seem lost. Do you need any help?” She asked, with a concerning glance to the young DJ. </p><p>“Oh. Yes!” Suki gladly requested, though her smile faltered somewhat slightly when she realized what the old woman was referring to. “Um, did it seem that obvious?” She blushed, clenching the book tightly in her arms. </p><p>The older troll gave a soft laugh in response, before nodding sympathetically.  </p><p>“I’ve never seen you in here. And I’m usually acquainted well with everyone that walks through those doors.” The older troll explained. “So, what are you looking for?” </p><p>Suki gave out a sigh of relief, happy that she was finally getting some help. She walked to the other troll, opening the book in her hand, flipping to the page that displayed the colorful map that she had been examining not long ago. Before turning it to present it to the elder woman. </p><p>“I was looking for a map that looks similar to this.” Suki explained, passing on the book to the orange troll. “I figured that my best chance would be to come here.” </p><p>“Oh…” The troll noted, “The maps are on the other side of the library.” with that, the troll waved her hand, signaling the younger troll to follow her. Suki did as ask, eagerly following behind the older troll as they walked through the quiet library.  </p><p>“Since I like be acquainted with all the trolls who visit this library, you can refer to me as Mrs. Clover.” The trolls said, not bothering to face Suki. </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Clover. You can just call me Suki.” Suki smiled at Mrs. Clover, deciding to now walk beside the older troll. </p><p>“So aside fact checking this book…” Mrs. Clover began as she glanced at the book in her hands with a weird glance. Wondering how such a book got into the library in the first place. “Are you here for anything else?” </p><p>“Oh, I just came for the map.” Suki admitted. “Sorry, I’m not the biggest fan of literature.” She added with a nervous smile. </p><p>“Aww, that’s too bad. You’re missing out.” Mrs. Clover noted with a laugh. As the older troll’s laughter subsided, she raised a hand to stop the DJ. Suki noticed this and stopped, curious as to why they stopped, before looking up to the open space they just entered. </p><p>Before them was a small corner of the library that was lit up by a single light hanging from the ceiling. The bookshelves surrounding them was filled with thick books and scrolls, which Suki hoped were filled to the brim with maps. </p><p>Mrs. Clover opened up the Techno book once more, looking at the map once more. Before Suki could speak up, curious as to what she was doing. Mrs. Clover closed the book and threw it back to the hot-pink troll, who clumsily caught it. </p><p>“I’ve seen a book that has a map similar to the one in there, it should be in here somewhere.” The troll assured, before walking off to a nearby bookshelf, brushing her hands among the books that lined up the shelves. In a way that seemed that she didn’t need to even look inside the books at all, as if she knew the contents by just feeling at the cover. </p><p>Suki looked back to the book in her arms for a moment, trying to keep herself somewhat busy as she waited for the librarian to find the map she was looking for. </p><p>She tucked the book under her arm, before tapping her foot. With an attempt to ease the awkward tension and silence that the library gave out. </p><p>As Mrs. Clover continued to look on, looking for the book that she knew was around here somewhere. She took noticed of the younger troll's abrupt quietness, which felt somewhat odd. </p><p>“You seem tense.” Mrs. Clover noted aloud, catching the DJ troll off guard.  </p><p>“Tense?” Suki repeated, “Why would I be tense?”  </p><p>“I haven't seen- well, no heard someone tap their foot so fast.” The old woman laughed. Suki blushed as she immediately noticed the new and unusual habit, stopping the unconscious act by pressing her foot down firmly.  </p><p>“Sorry,” Suki apologized, “I’ve never been in a place this quiet.” She admitted, with a somewhat embarrassed expression as she glanced downward. </p><p>“Silence isn’t you’re forte huh?” Mrs. Clover asked, motioning Suki forward towards a table that stood in the center. Suki moved from where she stood, stopping aside from the librarian as she laid a book onto the table. </p><p>“It’s fine. But there’s always music playing when I’m around.” Suki noted, causing the older troll to chuckle as she opened the book, flipping through the pages. </p><p>Although their interaction seemed short, Mrs. Clover’s words brought some comfort to Suki. Despite the fact that her words had no significant meaning, and were just the product of a friendly interaction. The comforting voice of the librarian was something that Suki missed. It brought the realization about how long that the DJ talked to anyone she knew on a more friendly basis, aside from just a wave or a few words to each other in acknowledgement.  </p><p>She began to question why she hadn’t talked to any of her close friends in so long. She wondered if it was her fault, but understood that eventually she would get the chance to talk to them normally once more. Hopefully outside of her constant DJ sessions. </p><p>“This should be it.” Suki snapped out of her thoughts, looking over the librarian's shoulder to see a map span over the two massive pages, similar to what Suki saw in the book she held in her arms.  </p><p>“It doesn’t have the exact same look, but it works.” Mrs. Clover added, moving aside to allow the taller troll a closer look. </p><p>With a closer look, Suki confirmed that the two maps matched each other. She looked to the Techno book in her hands, before flipping it open, landing on the map with the many colors meant to represent the different ‘musical’ tribes, or what Suki saw as nonsense.  </p><p>“I’m guessing that this checks out?” Mrs. Clover asked behind Suki, with a content smile.  </p><p>“Uh, yeah. This is it.” Suki answered, before turning back to Mrs. Clover.  </p><p>“Thank you, so much. I really appreciate it!” Suki thanked with a warm smile. Mrs. Clover waved a hand dismissively in response. “Don’t worry about it dear. Hopefully you won’t be so tense the next time we meet.” The librarian joked, with a small smile. </p><p>Suki rubbed the back of her head with a now awkward smile. “Hopefully so.” Suki replied.  </p><p>Although Mrs. Clover wouldn’t bother saying it, she could see the unnatural nervousness the troll before her held. Although they just met, the hot-pink troll seemed to be reeking of insecurity.  </p><p>She just hoped her help and kind words was enough for the DJ. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Branch sighed as he continued looking around, looking for figs and berries he was hoping to preserve. Even long after the trolls and Bergen's have made peace, his behavior practically stayed the same. He looked at the bag that was placed at his side, looking at all the things he collected so far.  </p><p>"I could always pick this up tomorrow." He told himself as he looked up, watching the sky above him become a soft purple, as he saw red and orange blur on one side of his line of sight. The sun was just setting, he knew it would be time to head back to the bunker soon. With a firm nod to himself, he shut the basket at his side and looked around him cautiously before slowly marching home. </p><p>The soft noises of nature filled his ears. The buzzing and trilling of bugs not far from them, to the occasional chirps that sent shivers down his spine. One of the many consequences of venturing far from the village. Birds always seemed to be flying around. He knew the cover of the trees was his sanctuary, but the idea of facing the large winged creature still terrified him, and every troll he knew. Well... every sensible troll that he knew. </p><p>As the teal-colored troll continued his journey home, he noticed the small lights that came from the village shone brighter and brighter as he got closer. The small noises of trolls talking amongst one another as they all prepared to head in for the night was a pleasing sound to him. Long before this, he hated the commotion and hid away from the world as a result of his own grief. Now the sound is somewhat comforting to his sensitive ears. It meant that he was closer to home, where he was accepted with all of his peers. </p><p>Branch planned to go straight home and not bother to go to the heart of the village, he fulfilled all his tasks for the day, and a nice cup of earl grey tea was something that he needed dearly. He just hopes that he had some tea bags left, as a part of him just wanted to spend the rest of the day to himself. </p><p>But unfortunately for the troll, fate had other plans. </p><p>Just as Branch turned the corner to head to his bunker, which was now not so much camouflaged, as the bubbly queen had recently planted some flowers around the entrance, to give his home some proper exterior design. He noticed a figure pacing around not far from the entrance. The sight took him by surprise, but as he got closer, he was easily able to make out the figure. </p><p>"Suki?" Branch asked, walking towards the hot-pink troll who stopped to turn in his direction once she heard his voice. "What're you doing here?" </p><p>"Oh, thank goodness." Suki sighed in relief when she noticed the familiar troll, "I need your help with something." She answered, but then took notice of the bag he held by his hip. "Well... If you're free that is." Suki added with a smile.  </p><p>Branch took a look at his bag and then back to the DJ in front of him. He contemplated to himself for a moment, before taking the bag off and placing it onto a small rock not far from him. "I'm free." He reassured Suki nonchalantly, "What do you need?" </p><p>"I'm planning a trip for my niece, and I was kind of hoping you'd have some survival tips you could give me." Suki explained before taking out a pen and notepad from her hair. </p><p>"Oh really. Well, it depends." Branch noted, "Where are you taking her?" Suki feared that the location would come into play into their conversation at some point, but luckily for her Branch didn't seem like the type to buy to go ratting out her vacation plans to all the village, so she was able to answer, well... somewhat reluctantly of course.  </p><p>"I was planning on taking her to the beach." </p><p>"You mean to the one north of here?" Branch questioned with a confused glance, "That's a thirty-minute trip on your Wooferbug at top speed, I don't know why you need advice on that from me. Haven't you gone there before?" Suki could clearly tell that the once grey troll was obviously talking about the large lake not far from the village. A lot of trolls go during the hot summer weather. It wouldn't surprise her if there were trolls she knew there already, but she shook her head at the question. </p><p>"Uh well, it's not that one, even though it's a great place. The one I'm talking about is a lot farther from here, and it's an actual beach." Suki commented as she rubbed the back of her head anxiously.  </p><p>"Oh! Well, that makes a lot more sense." Branch said to himself before reaching back to grab his bag of items. He hoisted the bag onto his shoulder. "In that case, I probably have to lend you some gear. Come on." Suki smiled at the warm gesture, before following after the blue troll. She walked over to the doormat alongside him. "Hold on." He commented before pulling a switch next to him, allowing the doormat to be pulled down under the fuzzy ground, which shocked the hot-pink troll.  </p><p>"Still can't get used to that." She remarked, which prompted the teal troll to chuckle lightly at her remark, as the elevator continued to go deeper and deeper underground until it stopped at the lowest floor. </p><p>"One thing you should always have when preparing for a trip is a tent. Luckily for you, I already have one." Suddenly a wrapped-up tent, that was tall enough to rival Suki in height, was placed into her arms. "Alright," Suki said as she tried to comfortably hold the wrapped-up tent in her arms. Branch was already in the common area, looking around for supplies and already giving advice to Suki. </p><p>"Summer and beaches lead to sunburn, so I suggest you get some sunscreen before you go." Branch noted as he continued looking around his home, not bothering to notice Suki nod in understanding. "How long will you be there anyway?" He asked over his shoulder, as he continued his search. "Three days." Suki lazily replied. </p><p>"Well, you'll need a portable freezer since you need to pack some food that won't last in the heat. If you don't have one, I can lend you mine." </p><p>"Wait, really?" Suki asked, surprised as she watched Branch walk back to her with the freezer in tow. It was a deep black medium-sized box, Suki began to think what food she would pack, but Branch was already ahead of her. "I don't really need this so I'm lending this to you for now. And I suggest packing some necessary meals. Sweets won't help you." Suki frowned at the fact, "I know." she answered with a fixed tone. </p><p>"Good. I suggest fruits and hearty meals. You should pack some sandwiches, and try to make as much room as possible for your food. Make sure that your freezer is cold before you put anything in for at least a few hours. And the best ice to use would be dry ice since it lasts much longer. But just regular ice blocks are just as good, if not that then just some regular ice cubes." </p><p>"You know a lot about ice." Suki commented as she took the freezer from the informative troll. </p><p>"It's an important factor when packing food for long trips." Was all Branch could respond with, before his eyes lit up in realization, "Oh! Make sure you pack a lot of water. I can lend you a water purifier if you need one. It's better to be safe than sorry." He added before walking off again. "Thank you!" Was all Suki could reply to as she watched Branch walk off once more.  </p><p>"Where'd you get something like this?" Suki asked aloud as she looked at the freezer that was placed by her feet.  </p><p>"It was a gift from Poppy actually, she said I should start traveling more." Branch answered, not noticing Suki's roll her eyes playfully at the answer as he walked back with the purifier in his hands. </p><p>"You know," Suki began with a smirk, "normal friends don't give each other portable freezers." she gave a mischievous smirk as she noticed Branch blush at the remark, his ears tipping down as he caught on to what she meant. He glared at her which prompted her to burst into a fit of chuckles at his expense. "Suki," he warned, "She gave this to me as a gift. To encourage me to get out of my comfort zone. That's all." </p><p>"Sure..." Suki said with a smile. "If that's what you want to believe." She added. Suki saw right through the two, and even though she was probably one of the last trolls to figure out the possible romance between the two trolls. It was funny to make fun of the two from time to time. It's funny how the two trolls responsible for giving them all their colors again, can't acknowledge what they feel for one another as well. "And to be honest, I figured you were done with leaving traps all around the village." </p><p>"Do you want my help or not?" Branch asked in his usual frustrated tone, as he tossed the purifier in Suki's direction. "If not, you know where the door is." He noted as he crossed his arms. </p><p>"You know I was just playing, Branch." </p><p>"Sure, you were." He said sarcastically. </p><p>"You need to learn to take a joke man." </p><p>"Let's remind ourselves who is the one that'll ensure that you and your niece come back safely in one piece. " </p><p>"Fair enough." </p><p>And with that, the next hour or so was spent with the once grumpy troll schooling the well-known DJ on some important facts and basics about preparing for her journey. Similar to every other troll in the village beside a select few, including Branch. Suki knew next to absolutely nothing about camping. But she was willing to learn, for CJ's sake at least. The rest of the night was spent with Suki taking notes and eventually taking a crash course on what Branch called, 'the fine art of Camping'. Suki was surprised at how well-informed Branch was on the subject and subconsciously thanked herself for coming to him for advice.  </p><p>At the end of her visit, Suki had a bag full of miscellaneous items, a tent, and the freezer box Branch lent to her. She had a long list of items and notes that she needed to keep in mind the next day when she went out to buy some more items. And with that, she went home with an eager smile on her face. The sun had long set before Suki left the large bunker. And although a good chunk of her day was filled with hopelessness and doubt, she was fine with saying that her day was generally decent. She was able to get everything she planned for today. So, she would consider that a win in her book.  </p><p>But as long as CJ was happy, Suki would be willing to do anything.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CHAPTER REWRITEN AND REPUBLISHED ON 11/28/2020</p><p>Note: I apologize for the sudden reupdate of this chapter.<br/>I apologize for anyone who enjoyed this specific chapter to any extent before the update occurred.<br/>The previous version of the chapter did not reflect my view of the story all that well, and It included an OC, who I've now decided has no place in this story. (At least with what I have planned)<br/>I will provide more explanation as to why in the notes of chapter six. </p><p>Partial Note saved from 9/19/2020<br/>(Sorry for the chapter coming out a little later than expected, I'll try to continue with a more consistent schedule. And if you guys have any questions/criticisms, please comment! I want to make sure that this story is enjoyed by all who read it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unfortunate Events and Priceless Gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CHAPTER REWRITEN AND REPUBLISHED ON 11/28/2020</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The forest was blanketed in a quite thin fog. The world was mostly dark, except for the warm purple colors that slowly began to fill the sky, signaling to the vast forest that morning was coming. Everything was dead silent except for the small trill of early morning bugs that filled the forest and the occasional troll passing by. Some of the trolls who happened to be out this early in the morning smiled at the sight of the rising sun and the fog that blanketed the forest floor. </p><p>The trolls all knew that summer fog always leads to fairer weather. Which meant that they would have a break from the hot days that late spring and early summer gave them. But eventually, they subconsciously knew to prepare the stormy, and humid weather would come through, so everyone in the forest knew to enjoy this peaceful moment. </p><p>Wet dew lined the flora and fauna of the forest, as the soft drops of water glistened as the sun peaked out from under the trees. A new day was here and unlike all the early summer season days before. Luckily for the famous hot-pink DJ, her pod was nestled in a spot where it would take a while longer for the sun to appear. But today, she had wished she’d woken up earlier. </p><p>She curled up subconsciously further into her warm bed covers, trying to shake the vivid dream that played out in her mind.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em> "Where am I?"  Suki asked aloud to seemingly no one as she looked around at her surroundings. She stood atop a dark black rock far off the shoreline. It was a long way from the tan-colored beach, so she continued to stand there as she glanced around. Not bothering to swim to shore, not yet at least. </em> </p><p><em> At the shoreline, she saw only the bright tan-colored sand beach and the groove of distant trees that followed afterward. When she turned to look at the endless ocean, her breath was taken away when she saw only endless deep blue waters before her. She shook her head in fear at the sight,  </em> <em> too </em> <em>  scared to picture what may be lurking in it.  </em> </p><p><em> "Hello?"  She asked, continuing to look around. The harsh winds that came from the sea blew harshly against her small frame, prompting her to shiver at the cold and lifting her hands to her arms, rubbing them to try and produce some warmth. She felt the goosebumps left on her arms and shoulders from the cold, and she silently hoped to herself that the harsh weather would become much kinder to her. </em> </p><p><em> "Is anyone there!?" She yelled out, wondering to herself how she ended up here in the first place. With no response, she felt ultimately alone. Well, at least she thought she was. </em> </p><p><em> The breeze and the water crashing on the tall sharp black rocks were all she could hear, but yet and the blue-grey sky around her was all she could see. It's just the bright blue lights that began to glow under her, which surprised her. She glanced down to the waters that surrounded the black rock she stood on. And in surprise, her eyes widened at the sight of bright blue lights circling around the rock from the water below her.  </em> </p><p><em> "What is-" she cut herself off for a moment, as she squinted her eyes, attentively watching the bright bodies of lights that swam around the rock in synchronized patterns. The blue lights twisted and twirled around one another almost like a dance. </em> </p><p><em>  She kneeled down, pressing her knees onto the cold black surface as she continued to lean in closer, curious as to what she was staring at. The bright lights slowly stopped moving and stopped in place. A few moments passed by as Suki began to question what she was looking at. </em> </p><p><em> But she jumped back in shock when a hand appeared out from the water. A bright neon hand placed itself onto the black rock, gripping onto its sharp edges as Suki stared on in horror at the sight. The rest of its presumed body submerged under the water. She moved back to the edge of the rock in curiosity as she looked down. Two white eyes stared deeply into her own, as the creature appeared. She could only see  </em> <em> its </em> <em>  round head and white hair, along with the neon blue hands that gripped the rock. </em> </p><p><em> The hot pink troll tried to say something, but her voice was caught in her throat. She wanted to scream, cry out for help, question why more of those neon blue creatures were starting to climb up the sides of the black rock.  </em> </p><p><em> When more began to stare into her eyes as they continued to climb, she knew they were coming towards her.  </em> </p><p><em> She crawled back in shock and fear, not bothering to realize the other creatures that were climbing up towards her were slowly coming up behind her. She tried to swallow her fear as she began to hear strange voices as more bodies came out from the blue waters, climbing the sides of the rock.  </em> </p><p><em> "Trespasser..."  One creature called out in a cold mechanical voice that Suki couldn't recognize.  </em> </p><p><em> "She's not one of us..." </em> </p><p><em> "She's one of them..." </em> </p><p><em> Their voices continued growing louder and louder, as they began lifting themselves from the ledges of the rock and began moving towards Suki. They floated over the rock easily, which perplexed the hot pink troll as she cowered in fear. Backing up away from the neon blue silhouettes as  </em> <em> their </em> <em>  dead white eyes stared her down. </em> </p><p><em> "Who are you?" Suki exclaimed as she continued to move back, not bothering to notice she was just about to walk into one of the silhouettes behind her. </em> </p><p><em> "AH!" She exclaimed in fright as she turned around, facing the other side of neon blue creatures that surrounded her. Her frightened heart dropped at the sight of all the creatures surrounding her. She was trapped.  </em> </p><p><em> But suddenly, the silhouettes stopped floating towards the hot-pink troll. But the voices continued on, some verbally attacking the frightened troll, proclaiming her to be a trespasser, the enemy. Suki could only stare on in fear and confusion at the silhouettes that surrounded her. Turning around as she stared at the still figures, who stared her down with what she assumed were frightened, confused, and hostile expressions.  </em> </p><p><em> "Who are you?"  One asked. </em> </p><p><em> "What do you want from us?" </em> </p><p><em> "You're not one of us." </em> </p><p><em> The waves that crashed on the large rock grew stronger, as the cold wind that came from the vast ocean continued to blow harshly against the crowd that rested atop the sharp rock.  </em> </p><p><em> "I'm sorry!" Suki apologized, even though she didn't know why she bothered to. "I just need to know where I am." She explained, wrapping her hands over her arms as the winds continued to get worse.  </em> </p><p><em> "Where do you think?" A powerful voice with digitalized undertones spoke from behind Suki. Her breath hitched at the booming voice, she slowly turned around and gawked in absolute fear at the tall silhouette who stood out amongst the rest. He held a harsh expression, as his bright burning white eyes stared her down, sending unwanted shivers down her spine.  </em> </p><p><em> "I-I uh..." Suki stuttered in a meek voice, glancing around awkwardly as she then noticed how the wave's around her grew much stronger. "I-I don't know... I-I'm sorry..." Was all she could utter out. </em> </p><p><em> "Then you'll learn!" The troll in front of her reached out and grabbed her wrist. Yanking her in their direction. "Wait!" Suki protested, trying to pull away as the voices of the crowd grew louder. She noticed the deep neon blue of the silhouette began to grow onto her wrist, almost as if she was becoming one of them. And with the loud voices, one stood out amongst the rest of them all, one that Suki wasn't expecting at all.  </em> </p><p><em> "Aunt DJ!" Suki's heart leaped in relief at the familiar voice, turning to look in the direction of where she heard it. She pulled her wrist off the silhouette and rushed away from the creature. She pushed through the crowd of silhouettes, but unfortunately, they protested, pushing her back in the direction of what she assumed to be their leader. The blue neon color on her wrist had now grown onto her arm now. But Suki couldn't bother to focus on that now. </em> </p><p><em> "Please!" Suki begged as she persisted, "I need to find my niece!"  Suki tried to explain to the silhouettes but none bothered to listen, their own words drowning her own. </em> </p><p><em> "She's a trespasser!" </em> </p><p><em> "She doesn't know who we are!" </em> </p><p><em> "We'll make her know!" </em> </p><p><em> The loud voices, the rushing waves, and the strong breeze rang loudly in Suki's ears. But even then she was able to hear CJ's cries amongst it all.  </em> </p><p><em> "Aunt DJ!" She heard CJ once more, and as she was being dragged towards the tall silhouette that glared Suki down with distaste, she continued to fight through. Her eyes averting to every corner her head could turn to. Trying desperately to find her close relative. The neon blue reached to her neck and the rest of her body. </em> </p><p><em> "CJ!" Suki exclaimed, before she was pushed onto the ground harshly, She yelped in pain, before pushing her upper body onto her arms. Looking up to stare in fear at the tall blue silhouette who eyes her down with his plain white eyes. "Please..." And with that, the figure grabbed Suki by the arm, pulling her up without effort as she weakly hung in his grasp.  </em> </p><p><em> "Aunt DJ!" Suki tried to answer, but with all the noise that swirled around her, she figured it would be all for nothing. All she could hope was that CJ was somewhere safe.  </em> </p><p><em> "This is what comes when you question our existence." The tall silhouette deep robotic voice rang in her ears. Suki could only give a confused expression as she was forced to stare into his cold glare. "I swear..." Suki tried to explain, "I didn't do anything wrong!"  </em> </p><p><em> And then, time seemed to slow down. Out of nowhere, a massive wave appeared, slowly approaching the black rock as Suki stared up at it in horror. Her once orange hair was a bright white at the ends. She felt utterly hopeless. As her skin now glowed a sickly blue color. Her heart began to pound in her ears. </em> </p><p><em> "This is what happens when you question the Techno Trolls!" One random troll explained behind Suki. She looked around her briefly in shock and then back to the being that held her painfully close. "W-what? Y-you're a-all..." She couldn't even finish her question and with a final call from her beloved niece. All her secrets and silent horrific fears came to fruition. Just as that massive wave tipped over, her soft pink eyes were blinded with tears. </em> </p><p><em> "Aunt DJ!" </em> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"AH!" Suki cried out as her eyes snapped open. She threw herself up into a sitting position as her breath was caught in her throat. She heaved in a deep breath, almost as if she actually drowned and wasn't dreaming. She was covered in a cold sweat, and her heartbeat pounded in her ears, leaving a painful ringing as her head pounded in pain from the headache her sudden movement caused.  </p><p>For a few moments afterward, Suki sat there wide-eyed as she clutched her bedsheets, trying to catch her breath as she recalled the vivid nightmare. It wasn't until she took another breath that she felt the tears trickle down the sides of her face, plopping down onto her knuckles that tightly held onto the bedsheets. With that, she dropped the bedsheet and wiped her wet eyes, silently resentful and embarrassed when she noticed how wet her face was from the tears. </p><p>As she continued to wipe her eyes with one hand, she used the other to push herself out of the cold bed. She weakly stumbled off towards her bathroom, silently hoping she could wash away the horrible images the nightmare burned into her mind. </p><p>As she walked into the cold room, she switched on the light and stumbled towards the bathroom. Suki sighed to herself, already upset that she knew she could jump back into bed and sleep. With a dream like that, the idea of going back to sleep was slightly unnerving. </p><p>She splashed cold water onto her face, sighing in relief at the cool feeling. She briefly left her hands over her face, thinking back to the weird dream. It was all because of that book, wasn't it? </p><p>The book seemed to now be the source of Suki's ever-growing self-awareness. She soon began to regret thinking about taking CJ to that beach. Proving her niece was wrong wasn't worth going through nightmares about.  </p><p>"Why did CJ have to find that dumb book in the first place?" Suki mumbled angrily to herself as she buried her face further into her hands. She knew CJ's been wanting this for weeks, but with a dream like this. She was feeling somewhat discouraged.  </p><p>It was already too late to go back to bed, so all she could do was let out a deep sigh as she left the bathroom, deciding to now get ready for the day. After all, she still had a trip to finish packing up for and better yet, a big party she was going to DJ at.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was already well into the early noon, and CJ was casual walking to school with Priscilla by her shoulder. The two were engaged in an interesting conversation as they walked through the usually bustling troll village, CJ was holding her treasured book tightly in her hands, preoccupied with glancing to the book and back to the path the two trolls took. Just to ensure that she didn't run into anyone. </p><p>"You still have that book?" Priscilla asked, pushing her glasses up by the rim on her nose. Watching as CJ nodded eagerly in confirmation. "Yup!" she replied with a bright smile, "I don't think I can put it down, it's so interesting!" she added, before closing the book and tucking it under her arm as the two continued to walk. </p><p>Over the few weeks that CJ's borrowed that book from the library, she would constantly talk about the Techno Trolls to Priscilla. The tan-colored troll was skeptical and decided it would be best not to believe in what CJ was telling her, but it didn't stop her from being curious. </p><p>"Why don't you ask your family to take you to Techno Shores? It seems like you really want to go." Priscilla asked, glancing over to the purple troll who kept her glance forward. </p><p>"My folks wouldn't bother to take me." </p><p>"Even your aunt? She seems like she'd be cool with it." </p><p>"Ehh... she's not up to the idea either." </p><p>"Oh...." With that, Priscilla frowned slightly with sympathy as she briefly glanced at the purple troll. "Well maybe when we're older you can go sneak out and find it for yourself." she suggested. </p><p>"That's my best option for right now." CJ explained, "My folks are probably already tired of me mentioning it at this point." she added, noticing the relative that was rushing over towards the two trolls. </p><p>"Yo CJ!" The bright blue haired troll stopped and turned in the direction of where she heard the familiar voice. "Aunt DJ?" CJ asked as her bubbly aunt approached the two trolls with a beat in her step. "What're you doing here?" CJ asked as Suki halted in front of the two. </p><p>"Forget about your lesson after school today." CJ was surprised at the sudden statement, tilting her head in confusion towards her aunt. "Why? Are you playing at a party then?" </p><p>"You know it!" Suki answered with an excited grin, before reaching out to ruffle her niece's bright blue hair, which she laughed in protest at. </p><p>"Maybe you can have some time to rest after school then," Priscilla said as she turned back to her friend, "since you were up all-night reading that book," she added as she pointed to the book under CJ's arm. CJ shushed her friend, much to Priscilla's confusion as Suki took note of the foreign book in her niece's hands. With a slightly disappointed frown, Suki glanced down at her niece with a shake of her head. </p><p>"CJ," Suki began, "You know you shouldn't stay up reading that." she reached out to grab the book from her niece, which CJ reluctantly handed over. "...sorry Aunt DJ." the purple troll apologized timidly, "It's not my fault the book's so interesting." </p><p>"That's no excuse," Suki argued, placing a reassuring hand on her niece's back as she gave her a small push in the direction of the path. "Now hurry up and get to school. We can talk about this later." and with that, CJ turned briefly as she stared at the book in her aunt's hands, before turning back. Hurrying up after Priscilla who was already a few steps ahead of her. As she caught up with the tan troll, the two kids continued on with their conversation as they left the hot-pink troll by herself.   </p><p>Suki sighed to herself, before glancing down to the book in her hand. "You've been causing CJ some trouble, haven't you?" she asked aloud, not bothering to notice the weird fact that she just started talking to the inanimate object.  </p><p>"I just wish I could see why she's so interested in this..." Suki mumbled to herself, thinking back to the nightmare she had. She opened up the thick book, flipping over to a random page that displayed the neon-colored aquatic trolls. As she analyzed the drawings, they didn't look anything like the silhouettes she saw in her dream. </p><p>"At least they don't look creepy..." Suki concluded to herself with a deep exhale of relief, and with that, she stuffed the book into her orange frizzy hair. "Okay, with that done..." Suki said with a finger placed on her chin in thought, "I just need to go finish packing and get ready for the party later on." Suki glanced around, as she looked at the bustling village. All sorts of trolls were up and about, like any other day. Some were busy helping each other out, some were engaged in deep conversation.  </p><p>Suki smiled at the sight, enjoying the peaceful vibe that was present before her. With an eager smile, the DJ ran off back to her pod. Hoping she could finish packing in time for the party. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Come on Bud!” Suki exclaimed with an eager grin, hopping atop her Wooferbug. Commanding the critter to start moving towards their destination.  </p><p>Luckily for the hot-pink troll, Suki was able to finish packing with only a few moments to spare. Everything she would need for the trip was all accounted and prepared for. All the work needed to be done was to pack all the items onto her Wooferbug the day of the trip, and to tell CJ.   </p><p>And with a whole playlist of songs stored away in her orange frizzy hair, she gave the most enthusiastic grin as the deep blue bug trotted at a fast pace towards her party spot. </p><p>It had been days since Suki was able to perform at a party like this. And even longer since Suki was able to see most, if not all her close friends in the same spot. It was so long since she was able to talk to her friends. She couldn’t put her finger on why, but she was happy to know that it wouldn’t last for long.  </p><p>Suki worked extra hard the night before to find some amazing songs to get everyone in their spirits. Her excitement and anticipation were unmeasurable to anything else she felt at any prior moment. </p><p>How could any troll ignore her skills now? Her skills weren’t the product of anything but hard work and a love for music that she believed only someone like her could have. And nothing else made her any happier. </p><p>As her Wooferbug approached the spot where she knew everyone was waiting, the excited troll jumped off. Easing her Wooferbug to slow down as they approached the small branch of leaves that served as the entrance to the small opening that rested under the grove of tall trees. </p><p>Suki took a deep breath, shaking her hands loose to get rid of her nervousness. She looked back to her Wooferbug with a warm smile. </p><p>“How do I look?” Suki asked, although she was still wearing the same outfit that she wore practically every day. </p><p>Her Wooferbug trilled in response, to which Suki huffed in frustration at. </p><p>“Of course, my looks matter. I’m the DJ.” Suki retorted back with a frown, “I’m just really excited. Oh, it’s been so long since I’ve DJ’ed at a party this big.”  </p><p>After taking one last deep breath to calm her nerves, the hot-pink troll placed her hands on the leaves that blocked her view.  </p><p>“I’m here!” Suki declared as she pushed the leaves away, revealing herself and her Wooferbug to the group of trolls before her.  </p><p>But her declaration wavered when she noticed that not a single troll took note of her grand entrance. They were all turned away, something that Suki would have been fine with. But they were all singing, dancing, enjoying some faint music that rang in the back of Suki’s ears that she wasn’t a part of. </p><p>Suki’s once excited expression quickly faltered into one of complete confusion as she looked at what was going on in front of her. </p><p> </p><p><em> "If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving!" </em> </p><p><em> "If your lips are moving, then you're  </em> <em> lyin </em> <em> ',  </em> <em> lyin </em> <em> ',  </em> <em> lyin'</em><em>!" </em> </p><p> <br/>Suki noticed the familiar voice and turned to where all the trolls were looking to. She easily spotted her friend who stood proudly atop a tall mushroom as she sang out the catchy lyrics. Considering Poppy nearly always bursting into song at random occasions like most trolls, this scene wasn't a surprise to Suki. It was just the short troll beside her that caught her off guard.  </p><p>‘<em>Am I on time?</em>’ Suki wondered to herself. ‘<em>I swear I showed up on time, even with a few minutes to spare.</em>’ </p><p>Suki watched on in wonder at the two trolls singing up above, moving aside to allow her Wooferbug through the patch of leaves. Allowing the large bug to see the show as well.  </p><p><em> "I know you lie, 'Cause your lips are moving. Tell me do you think I'm dumb?"  </em> </p><p>The short purple troll with a round physique and ginger hair held in two pigtails sang with a booming powerful voice as Poppy danced beside her.  </p><p>"I <em>might be young, but I ain't stupid. Talking around in circles with your tongue!</em>" </p><p>Suki tried to remember all the trolls in the village she came across, but this troll didn't come to mind. But Poppy seemed to know her well, as the two trolls sang in unison, a small group of trolls circled around the mushroom the two were on, clearly immersed by the sweet duet. </p><p>"<em>I gave you </em><em>bass,</em><em> you gave me sweet talk. Saying how I'm your number one.</em>"  </p><p>Suki noticed a few trolls she knew, including Guy and Biggie as they happily grooved to themselves as the two trolls sang atop the tall mushroom.  </p><p>"<em>But I know you lie. 'Cause your lips are moving! </em>" </p><p>"<em>Baby don't you know I'm done. </em>" The mysterious troll sang the last verse with a powerfully strong voice, a vocal style that Suki herself wasn't entirely used to, but still could appreciate. </p><p>The surrounding trolls clapped, including Suki of course. Poppy gave the short troll an eager high five as the two laughed together in unison. Suki walked out from where she was watching the two trolls. Poppy and the short purple troll hopped off the mushroom and eagerly began what seemed to be like an interesting conversation.  </p><p>Suki didn't want to be rude and interrupt the two trolls, so she stopped her slow pace, awkwardly watching a far as Poppy continued to talk to the mysterious troll, as it looked like the two were congratulating each other. Suki continued to ponder in thought, trying to figure out and see who the mysterious troll was. And why did she never see her around before? </p><p>She thought back to when she reached out to Poppy all those weeks ago, about the book that CJ had found. She still felt slightly saddened by Poppy's comment when she asked about that party she held. </p><p>It wasn't like the comment was targeted towards her, but it silently proved her doubts over her abilities. Everything is just the same as the hot pink troll. She was losing inspiration, and the thought of encountering Poppy with that in mind made her fear that herself doubt would get worse. </p><p>“Let’s pick this back up again!” Poppy declared, loud enough to allow Suki to snap out of her thoughts.  </p><p>'<em>Did she forget about me? </em>’ Suki thought to herself in disbelief.  </p><p>Before she could say anything else, a low and frustrated chirp came from her Wooferbug. Suki quickly turned around with a concerned and sympathetic glance to the bug. </p><p>“It’s fine bud!” She reassured, just as she heard an upbeat song begin to play in the background. Throwing away all of her attempts at consoling herself and the Wooferbug. </p><p>“I’m sure Poppy just forgot what time we were coming!” Suki guessed, raising her hands up to the bugs deep blue mane, comforting the bug in a reassuring manner. “This must just be the warmup to the actual party. It’ll be fine.”  </p><p>Suki knew that she was lying, even if there was a warm-up to a party she was supposed to be Dj’ing at, she would be the first the know. Heck, she’d practically would be the one making the call.  </p><p>All Suki could do was wonder why in the world this was happening to her. What did she do to deserve this?  </p><p>“<em>Clock strikes upon the hour!</em>” Poppy sang, “<em>And the sun begins to fade.</em>” </p><p>“You got to be kidding me.” Suki fumed as she turned back around, watching the trolls before her all rejoice at the sudden change of the song, picking up their tempo as they danced.  </p><p>“<em>Still enough time to figure out. How to chase my blues away!</em>” The mysterious troll sang along, but Suki couldn’t bother to pay attention to them as she tapped her foot impatiently with her arms crossed as she watched the scene.  </p><p>“<em>I've done alright up to now. It's the light of day that shows me how.</em>” </p><p>Suki could only watch in confusion, her heart wrenching itself at the sight. She couldn’t remember the last time she was the spectator at a party. She was always at the heart of it, her music was the source of it.  </p><p>She was the most vital piece, wasn’t she? The vital piece in a machine that seemed to be running on autopilot at the moment. </p><p>“<em>And when the night falls, loneliness calls!</em>”  </p><p>She saw Poppy and the strange troll singing their heart out, joined together in a happy dance as the trolls under them joined in the dance as well.  </p><p>Suki’s Wooferbug let out a quiet chirp, clearly upset at the sight. As it seemed to only be reciprocating the feelings of the hotpink troll besides it. </p><p>“Suki?”  </p><p>Suki turned her head, glancing around to see who called her. Luckily for her, she was able to spot the tall, four-legged, stripped troll that she was glad to call one of her closest friends.  </p><p>“Oh, hey Cooper!” Suki smiled, happy to see that at least someone noticed her presence. “What’s going on here?” She asked, as the long-necked troll approached her. </p><p>“Oh, this?” Cooper asked as he gestured to the party. “It’s just a little get together. Poppy didn’t tell you about it?” </p><p>“<em>Oh, I </em><em>wanna</em><em> dance with somebody! I </em><em>wanna </em><em>feel the heat with somebody!</em>” </p><p>“She did, and I thought that I’d be DJ’ing.” Suki explained, looking back at the party that went on before them. A noticeable frown still on her face. “But apparently she forgot.” Suki said as she guested to the Queen of the Trolls right before them. </p><p>“<em>Yeah, I </em><em>wanna </em><em>dance with somebody! With somebody who loves me! </em>” </p><p>“What!?” Cooper asked with a surprised expression, glancing back from Suki and the pink troll that stood on top of the tall mushroom. “That’s messed up man!” He exclaimed, with a shake of his head. </p><p>“<em>Oh, I </em><em>wanna </em><em>dance with somebody! I </em><em>wanna </em><em>feel the heat with somebody! </em>” </p><p> “I know!” Suki said as she turned back to her Wooferbug, who now held a sad expression. “How could she forget that I was going to show up?”  </p><p>“Well,” Cooper held a hand to his chin in thought for a moment, “It could be because she's been busy with Legsly.” He guessed.  </p><p>“<em>Yeah, I </em><em>wanna </em><em>dance with somebody! With somebody who loves me! </em>” </p><p>“Legsly?” Suki repeated, “Who’s that?” She asked with a raised brow. </p><p>“It’s the short troll up there singing with Poppy. Apparently, she can stretch her legs to crazy lengths!” Cooper said, with a little excitement in his voice.  </p><p>"I'm sorry what?" Suki was taken aback by the trolls' words, "If that's the case why haven't I heard about her before?" She looked back to the purple troll that stood alongside Poppy, feeling somewhat satisfied that she at least knew the name of the mysterious troll. </p><p>“From what I heard, she's really shy, apparently she was embarrassed about the whole leg thing." Cooper explained nonchalantly, raising one of his legs slightly in an attempt to mimic the light purple trolls' unusual ability.  </p><p>Suki nodded in understanding, feeling somewhat sympathetic for the purple troll. But still somewhat remorseful, realizing that she came all the way to the party for nothing.  </p><p>“Or...” Cooper started, gaining the DJ’s attention once more. </p><p>“Or, what?” Suki asked as she glanced at Cooper. </p><p>“It could be because she doesn’t need you.” Cooper answered with a cheery tone, along with his signature light giggle at the end.  </p><p>Now, Suki considered herself as someone who took a little- no long time to catch the concept of some complex things. She wasn’t going to lie to herself. So, she was easily able to tell that Cooper couldn’t mean any ill intent with what he just said. </p><p>She refused to believe that what he said was a possibility.  </p><p>Although, the way he said it stuck with her in a way that made her extremely agitated. An emotion that she rarely associated herself with. </p><p>"You okay Suki?" Cooper asked as he noticed her frustrated expression. </p><p>“I'm fine!” Suki said a little too quickly with a raised hand, turning back around as she with her back faced to the party. She hopped atop her Wooferbug, comforting the critter reassuringly as she ordered it to turn around with a small tug at the reigns. </p><p>“Hey! Aren’t you going to come and enjoy the party?” Cooper asked, curious as to why Suki was leaving so soon. </p><p>“I would,” Suki lied with a fake smile, “but I got some things I need to take care of right now.” she added as she turned momentarily to look back at the four-legged troll. </p><p>“See you later Cooper!” Suki said after she turned back around, waving a hand as her Wooferbug traveled away from the party. Not bothering to glance back at the event she felt excluded from. </p><p>Cooper watched the two leave away at a weirdly quick pace. He watched them leave until he could no longer see them behind the thick foliage. The troll held a concerned expression for a moment, until the loud music called to him again. </p><p>With an eager grin, almost as if concern he previously held never happened. He rushed back to the travel with a skip in his steps. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh, I </em><em>wanna</em><em> dance with somebody! I </em><em>wanna</em><em> feel the heat with somebody!</em>” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It had been only a little while after school ended, and CJ was already on her walk home. Not surprisingly, she was eager to get home as soon as possible. She was about to finish the book about the Techno Trolls for arguably the third time. </p><p>She was just at the part where Jasper, the author of the book began writing about the 'Call of the Techno Trolls' which was the nickname for the song that she showed her aunt weeks ago. Weirdly enough, she somehow remembered the book practically word for word. She thought back to one of the more recent pages that she read, and thought about the excerpt that she picked from it. </p><p>'<em>The Call of the Techno Trolls' is a song that the techno trolls played endlessly. It's a song that I clearly have trouble understanding, considering that the artificial style is so hard to make sense of. But I believe that's a fault of myself. I was a proud follower of pop, but now with the calling of the artificial rhythm that's captured my heart in ways, I could never understand. I proudly dedicate my heart to this artificial life.' </em> </p><p><em> 'I wish she could understand, the strongest reason why I would abandon pop altogether. Every time, every attempt I made to play that cursed filled song was for her, but I could never play it right. But now as I write this, I realize that result comes from my fragile pride. I could never bother asking a Techno Troll to assist me, without telling them my true goal in mind. Knowing that I'd be disgraced for my sickening wishes.' </em> </p><p><em> 'Hopefully, things will be different on in a time far from mine.'  </em> </p><p>"Hey CJ!" CJ snapped from her thoughts, turning back to see Priscilla catch up to her. "Oh, hey Priscilla!" CJ greeted with a smile as Priscilla joined her walk away from the school. "I never got to say sorry for snitching on you earlier today." </p><p>"Oh, it's fine," CJ assured, "I was asking for it anyway." She noted as she turned forward, continuing her stroll home with her friend by her side. "I should have listened to my folks instead of staying up." </p><p>"Do you think you’ll get your book back?" Priscilla pondered aloud, as she briefly glanced at CJ, who continued to look forward. </p><p>"I hope so," CJ mumbled with a nervous expression. "It's all I've been talking about, and it sounds like their getting tired of it," CJ admitted as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Ever since CJ found that book, it was all she could talk about. It was only now that she realized that the trolls around her. More specifically her aunt and mother seemed to be getting somewhat tired of it. </p><p>And when DJ took the book earlier today. It somewhat confirmed her fears that she wouldn't be able to read the book as much as she liked.  </p><p>"I'm not tired of it," Priscilla noted, snapping CJ from her thoughts. "Although the whole idea of an aquatic race of trolls sounds hard to believe, it still sounds cool." </p><p>"Really?" CJ glanced at Priscilla, who glanced briefly and gave the purple troll a curt nod. </p><p>"Thanks." CJ smiled. "I just wished my family would think the same." </p><p>"I'm sure they will. They just have to get used to it." Priscilla assured just as the two stopped in front of a split path. CJ knew Priscilla would have to walk a little longer to her home, while CJ's home was hanging from the large tree beside them. </p><p>"See ya!" Priscilla called out, already jogging off to what CJ presumed was to be her home no doubt. And with a meek wave, CJ turned back to the tall tree with a thought in mind. </p><p>She recalled her quick conversation with her aunt earlier in the day. Realizing that her aunt should have been preforming at a party right now. With a sly smile, CJ figured that she could go home at a later time.  </p><p>“I’m sure Aunt DJ don’t mind. I’ll just watch the party from afar for a few minutes.” CJ said to herself, and with a sneaky glance around. She smiled as she wasn’t being watched by any nearby trolls. And with that confirmation, she rushed off towards the party. Knowing that her aunt would be there. </p><p>The bright blue haired troll excitedly ran towards the sound of the music. She nearly tripped a few times on the way there, but that didn't stop her eager pace. </p><p>CJ was always impressed by the ability of her aunt. It’s why she wanted her to be her teacher in the first place. The skill, the confidence, the groove her aunt always had never seemed to stop impressing her.  </p><p>CJ always hoped that she could be at least half as great as her aunt. She wouldn’t need anything else, if she had that. </p><p>As the music got louder, CJ could tell she was getting closer, her smile growing bigger at the thought.  </p><p>Before her was a wall of leaves, and knowing that she would probably be spotted by her aunt if she joined the crowd. She glanced at the tree next to her, before climbing up the sides of the trunk, jumping from branch to branch as she crawled to get a better view of the party.  </p><p>She peered over a branch, overlooking the party and seeing all of the party-goers below. With a view like this, CJ should have easily seen her aunt. Partying above it all on her Wooferbug, her meticulous voice and music should have been heard probably all throughout the village. </p><p>But where was she? </p><p>As CJ looked around, she couldn’t spot her aunt’s frizzy orange hair. Or her lightly colored headphones. She couldn’t even spot her aunt’s Wooferbug </p><p>“Where’s Aunt DJ?” CJ wondered aloud to herself as she continued to glance around. </p><p>“I thought she said she would be performing today.” CJ recalled. As she looked down for a final time, she confirmed her observations and decided that her aunt DJ must be somewhere else. </p><p>The young troll could only sigh in slight disappointment before making her way down the tree. Deciding to look elsewhere for her aunt. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Suki sighed frustratingly as she paced in front of her pod, still worked up over what happened a few moments ago. Her Wooferbug was elsewhere, probably eating something to prepare for the upcoming journey. </p><p>Suki could only tug at her frizzy hair in defeat as she tried to come up with any other possible reason as to why Poppy would forget that she was supposed to DJ. </p><p>“It doesn’t make sense!” she argued aloud to no one in particular.  </p><p>“Why did she forget this?” She questioned as she continued to pace, “I know that Cooper said she was busy getting along with...” Suki snapped her finger as she tried to think about the name of the troll that she saw up there with Queen Poppy. </p><p>“Legsly!” She recalled with a surprised expression. “Gosh I can’t even remember her name!” Suki realized with a hand rested on her temple. </p><p>“I know she was busy but, wouldn’t she still remember me?” She wondered with a hopeful look.  </p><p>“I mean it’s already bad enough that I’ve been doubting my abilities for weeks now.” Suki began with a wave of her hand, before adding on “It’s not like Poppy forgetting about me is making things worse!” Suki stated sarcastically, before gasping in shock at the realization of what she said. </p><p>“Now I’m being sarcastic!” She said with a shocked tone, before letting out a groan in frustration. “I wonder if this is how Branch feels sometimes.” she added with a mixed expression.  </p><p>With that in mind, her own insecurities began to arise again. And the sinking feeling in her chest returned back, but much worse than last time. </p><p>Suki stopped pacing, just as the thought of everyone forgetting about her came back to her again. It had been weeks since she last talked to Copper on such a level as she did moments ago, and even longer since she’s talked to Poppy face to face.  </p><p>Of course, she saw her friends from time to time, but she hadn’t sat down and talked to any friend of hers in so long. All that Suki could remember in the last few weeks was CJ constantly talking about the techno trolls, and the occasional party or two that DJ preformed at nearly every day.   </p><p>They were forgetting about her, weren’t they? And along with the idea that she was failing as a musician and DJ, everything seemed to be falling apart from her. </p><p>All the hot-pink troll wanted was a release, a feeling of being wanted. A feeling of being welcomed and not ignored. Maybe all this was her fault, but it was still painful to sit through. And her only argument she could hold in support of herself, was that she never changed in the first place. Aside from the lack of inspiration, she was still the same troll. The still fun-loving, somewhat ditsy troll, who would rather sing and dance than talk.  </p><p>She needed an escape; she didn’t feel welcomed here. And it may have been a stretch to think something like that. But it didn’t stop her from feeling it. </p><p>The only escape she could possibly think of was- </p><p>“No!” Suki exclaimed in retaliation to her mind. “I’m not going that low!” She shook her head at the thought. </p><p>“There is no such thing as a Techno troll. There is no such thing as a type of music I don’t know about.” She reasoned to herself.  </p><p>“I’m better than this.” She said in a poor attempt at sounding calm, “But yet I’m still taking CJ to Techno Shores.” she added with a weak laugh as she stared at the ground. </p><p>“I really am a hypocrit-” </p><p>“Aunt DJ?” Suki froze at the voice, her once frustrated, agitated tone and body language immediately left her as she heard the familiar voice. </p><p>“CJ?” Suki called out timidly as she turned around to see the shocked trolling. </p><p>“You’re-” CJ breathed out, a warm smile growing onto her face. “-you’re taking me to Techno Shores?” </p><p>Suki opened her mouth to answer, but pursed her lips shut as she couldn’t come up with any words. She averted her eyes away from the young troll. But her niece didn’t need any verbal answer from her aunt. Suki’s small but confirming nod was all the answer that CJ needed. </p><p>“You are!” CJ exclaimed with the biggest smile she could muster.  </p><p>“I was supposed to surprise you!” Suki finally said, clearly upset that her original plan failed. “And how long were you standing there?” she asked, hoping that CJ didn’t hear too much. She didn’t want to risk CJ being concerned for her. She couldn’t put the young troll through that. </p><p>CJ didn’t bother answering, instead running to and jumping up into her aunt's arms, wrapping her arms around her neck as she pulled her aunt into a tight hug.  </p><p>“Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou!” CJ thanked as she hugged her aunt.  </p><p>“It’s fine CJ! You don’t need to be thanking me, I know you’ve really been wanting thi- Wait, are you crying?” Suki asked as she held CJ, watching her rub her tear-filled eyes as she ended the hug but still remained in her aunt’s arms.  </p><p>“No-” CJ lied as she wiped her eyes, much to Suki’s amusement. The older troll let out a soft chuckle, before pulling the trolling into a strong hug. Spinning the two around as they both rejoiced with laughter.   </p><p>Despite Suki’s present fears, she was beyond grateful it didn’t get in the way of feeling absolutely joyous along with CJ. Even though she didn’t know what she was exactly being joyous for. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Far from the reaches of life on land, and near the bottom of the sea. A glorious mass of neon coral was lit up by the rising sun, as the deep blue waters begin to brighten up as it reflected the suns warms rays. </p><p>It's quiet at the bottom of the sea, but for all of its inhabitants, that won't be for long. </p><p>In this powerful huge body of coral that comes in all shapes and colors. Rest the aquatic race of trolls that are infamous for parties that have no end in sight. Neon colored beings that scavenge what they can find and pride themselves on their artificial music. Music that reflects their artificial existence. </p><p>These groups of trolls are known as Techno Trolls.  </p><p>Only a few of the neon-colored trolls are out at this time, some getting ready for the day and others already out, attending to their own duties. Trolls of many colors who happened to be out so early talked amongst themselves. Everything seemed to be at peace, well at least for the stray troll who watched it all far outside the reef. </p><p>The bright yellow troll smiled wistfully to himself as he looked to the colorful neon lights that shined brightly amongst the already bright colored reef. He tugged at his bag wrapped over his shoulder. And with a noticeable smirk, the troll could already tell what awaited him.  </p><p>"It's good to be home." </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CHAPTER REWRITEN AND REPUBLISHED ON 11/28/2020</p><p>Note: I apologize for the sudden reupdate of this chapter.<br/>I apologize for anyone who enjoyed this specific chapter to any extent before the update occurred.<br/>The previous version of the chapter did not reflect my view of the story all that well, and it included an OC (similar to chapter three) who I've now decided has no place in this story. (At least with what I have planned)<br/>I will provide more explanation as to why in the notes of chapter six(as well as an explanation for chapter three).</p><p>Song(s) used in this Chapter:<br/>Lips Are Movin' - Meghan Trainor<br/>Whitney Houston - I Wanna Dance with Somebody </p><p>Partial Note saved from 9/27/2020:<br/>Hello again! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it took me a lot longer than usual to get it together. School just started back up again for me so I've been having this trouble. I hope this chapter wasn't boring, and you guys were probably expecting something different. I'm really sorry if that's the case!<br/>I'll try to update whenever I can, but I can't promise much since school has been taking much of my attention.<br/>If you guys have any questions or criticisms you could give me. I'd really appreciate it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. New Places and Familiar Faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few moments after Suki confessed her plan to CJ were filled with an immense amount of happiness and warmth. Even some noticeable tears were brought to the child's eyes as a huge weight of anticipation finally left her shoulders. It was practically the greatest thing she could ask for. The thought of finally getting the chance to see the one thing she's been thinking about for all these past few weeks filled her mind with excitement. </p>
<p>Unfortunately for her, that ecstatic and hopeful feeling didn't last for that long. </p>
<p>Despite CJ's newfound fascination for the techno trolls, despite her endless appreciation for her aunt's recent actions. Even the fact that they were staying there for three days. There was one small thing that seemed to irk her, one small tiny thing that served as a detriment to all her hopes.  </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"What do you mean we're not going to look for the techno trolls!?" CJ asked, tiredly rubbing her eyes as she caught up with her aunt towards her Wooferbug, not bothering to question the other fact that it was way too early for anyone to be out at any reasonable time. The sun was barely out yet, and not even a few minutes ago, the poor young troll was woken up by her excited aunt and barely given any time to get ready, but fortunate enough she was given able time to say goodbye to her parents. Much to her aunt's impatience. </p>
<p>"They don't exist CJ," Suki answered back, turning back to face her niece who finally caught up to her. "And it'd be better if you just realized that." The hot pink troll held onto her niece's small bag, which was probably where the infamous source of her problems was. That neon blue book rested snugly along with outer miscellaneous items that the young troll packed the night before.  </p>
<p>"Then what's the point of going?" CJ asked, walking over to her aunt's Wooferbug and patting its side in greeting. The deep blue Wooferbug had several items tied to its back, which happened to be most of the items that Branch lent the hot pink troll a few days beforehand.  CJ then allowed her aunt to push her up atop the large bug. She moved to sit snugly atop the creature, before looking back down to her aunt in curiosity.  </p>
<p>"I figured we both needed a vacation. And who knows, maybe I'll finally find some well-needed inspiration." Suki replied, taking a moment to make sure she tied the items down correctly, before hopping up atop the bug in front of her niece. </p>
<p>With a frustrated sigh, CJ begrudgingly accepted her aunt's answer. Before she could say anything else, she pondered to herself for a moment. She needed to figure out some way to get her aunt on her side. Something she knew the hot pink troll couldn't refuse. Luckily enough for her, fate happened to be on her side this time.  </p>
<p>Suki took notice of her niece's abrupt silence, and though she wasn't facing her, she felt a twinge of guilt. Maybe she was too harsh. Was it possible she was just crushing her niece's hopes, just to put her own fears at ease? It was already bad enough that she already began doubting her abilities, especially when she felt that everyone, she knew was excluding her from their lives. The thought of her musical knowledge being somewhat of a lie was torturing for her. </p>
<p>"CJ, I-" </p>
<p>"You wanna bet?" </p>
<p>Well, that surprised Suki. The hot pink troll had to stop herself as she was interrupted by the light purple troll. She turned back slightly to face her niece, clearly intrigued by her offer. </p>
<p>Suki thought to herself for a moment, "Bet on what?" she asked, bothering to take part in this unexpected bet.  </p>
<p>And with that, CJ reached a hand towards the bag that was hung around her aunt's waist, reaching inside and pulling out the blue book that she treasured so much. "If we can't find any Techno Trolls during the time, we stay at Techno Shores. I'll stop talking about Techno and I'll stop borrowing this book from the library." CJ said as she presented the book to her aunt.  </p>
<p>Suki was shocked to hear those words, and somewhat happy as well. Not wanting to sadden her niece's wishes, she shrugged her shoulders in agreement. "And?" Suki began, "What's the exception?" Knowing the young troll, Suki silently expected the purple troll to give an unreasonable exception.  </p>
<p>"If we do find some Techno Trolls" CJ began, "You have to take me to Techno Shores whenever I ask!" CJ declared with an eager smile.  </p>
<p>"What!?" Suki asked in a shocked tone, "No, no no no no..." She reprimanded, not bothering to take note of CJ's defeated expression as she shook her head in protest. </p>
<p>"If we do find these so-called ‘Techno Trolls’ and they happen to be friendly; I'll consider taking you back again." She suggested, "How does that sound?" The hot pink troll could work with that bet, and fortunately for her, she didn't have that much to give up. And even though she believed without a shadow of a doubt that the aquatic race of trolls didn't exist, she still held concern for her poor niece. Despite that, the world always didn't work in anyone's favor. And maybe it was time for CJ to learn that. Even if it hurt Suki to see it. </p>
<p>"I thought you said you didn't believe in them." CJ mused with a devious smirk, realizing then that she had caught her aunt of guard, much to her aunt's annoyance. </p>
<p>"Do you we have a deal?" Was all Suki could bother asking, somewhat proud that her niece pulled that out of her. </p>
<p>CJ sighed for a moment, looking off in thought. But not long after, the young purple troll shrugged before nodding in agreement to the deal. </p>
<p>"Sure!" She answered happily, eagerly hugging her aunt in happiness. Suki laughed aloud, returning the hug just as eagerly. The two shared a short moment, which was soon interrupted by the trill of the bug they rested on. The two trolls broke the hug with a shared chuckle in reaction to the Wooferbugs impatience.  </p>
<p>"Alright, bud. We're going now." Suki reassured as CJ took her place sitting behind her aunt. Before flying off away from the small village, Suki made sure to check her supply one last time.  </p>
<p>"Did you pack everything?" </p>
<p>"Mmhm."  </p>
<p>"Did you say bye to everyone?" </p>
<p>"Mmhm." </p>
<p>"Are you sure you packed everything?" </p>
<p>"Mmhm." </p>
<p>Suki couldn't help but roll her eyes playfully at her niece's consistent response, but then something dawned on her. Suki paused for a moment, glancing around their surroundings with a twinge of disappointment. </p>
<p>She thought back to her conversation with Cooper at the party the day before. His words stuck with her, in a way that made her stomach fill with feelings of anxiety. She wondered if she should have told someone about her trip. But, she also wondered if anyone would seem to care.</p>
<p>It shouldn't have bothered her as much, but somehow did. Her thoughts of her irrelevance got worse, although it was seemingly being filled by the smallest of reasons. She wished she could figure out why it hurt her so much.  </p>
<p>"Aunt DJ?"  </p>
<p>"Yeah, kid?" Suki answered as she snapped from her thoughts.  </p>
<p>"Are we going now?" CJ asked, with a tone that clearly tried to not sound as impatient.  </p>
<p>Suki couldn't help but chuckle at CJ's somewhat attempt at hiding her immeasurable amount of impatience. The hot pink troll decided to not answer the question, and instead let her actions answer the young troll's question. </p>
<p>"Come on Bud!" Suki eagerly declared, commanding her wooferbug to fly off into the air. And with that, the deep blue bug shot off into the sky, much to CJ's surprise. "Woah!" She exclaimed, holding onto her seat, in the midst of her aunt's loud laughter.  </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It would be quite easy to describe the glowing reef to someone who's never seen it before. The words usually used to describe it can be simplified down to as, cold, ambient, far from the reaches of the any natural sunlight, but somehow the brightest place to be at the bottom of the sea.  </p>
<p>Life can and will always find a way. </p>
<p>That's the testament to a race of trolls who hide from the rest of the world and rejoice in their own comfort. Enthralled by their own artificial existence, and living off digitalized parties that go on for hours. The life of living under the surface of the sea is a thrill in itself to them. All they could bother to ask is: Who would want anything else? </p>
<p>Storm sighed happily to himself as he swam towards the massive body of multi-colored coral. The bright yellow-orange troll with flaming deep red hair and piercing orange eyes took his time approaching the large mass of coral as a means of appreciating the sight of it all after being away from it for so long. Being tasked as Techno Reefs poor excuse of an 'ambassador' who kept tabs on the smaller sub genres nomadic groups throughout the sea was as thrilling as it sounds. The gorgeous sights of the various places under the sea could satisfy the techno troll for centuries. But nothing could beat his first and only home.  </p>
<p>He tugged at his coat; the dark red cloak did a great job of concealing his neon colors from any unwanted sea creatures that deemed him a worthy snack. He glanced down at the satchel wrapped over his shoulder and rested by his hip. He opened up the bag and accounted for his items, smiling in assurance as everything he placed in there lasted the journey. </p>
<p>But while he was looking down, he didn't notice the several pair of eyes that saw him approach the reef. Several distant voices of unanimous chatter snapped him up from his thoughts. And when he finally looked up, he was welcomed with many pairs of neon-colored eyes, staring him down with a range of emotions. </p>
<p>"It's Storm!" A bright green Techno troll eagerly exclaimed from the edge of the coral, as some other trolls stood by next to him. Storm gave a somewhat cocky grin as he watched more trolls appear by the edge in surprise at the sight of him. But could Storm blame them? He was one of the few techno trolls throughout the reef to always be in an upbeat attitude. </p>
<p>Thanks to Storm, the raves he attended were practically ten times better. </p>
<p>Well, in his eyes at least.  </p>
<p>Storm waved to the few techno trolls as he swam up to them, eager to accept their greetings. Numerous trolls circled around the yellow troll, who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he was meet with an unfathomable number of questions. He could only smile and answer the questions that reached his ears. He felt small techno trolling's tugging at his bag, curious to see what the troll had collected on his trip as he tried to answer one question at a time and was pulled into numerous hugs by trolls he knew and missed dearly.  </p>
<p>"What's this?" A small trolling inquired as they pulled out an item from Storms satchel. Several trolls starred at the item in awe at its tan complexion, and how it shined without being neon colored like all the items in the reef. </p>
<p>Storm chuckled and held his hand out to the trolling, who reluctantly placed the sphere back into his hands. </p>
<p>"This," he began, "is an Akoya pearl." Storm explained, displaying it for the rest of the group of trolls around him to observe in awe.   </p>
<p>"I had to travel far to find a pearl like this, it's rare to find ones these small." Storm added, "Luckily for us, I collected some more stuff." He finished before placing the pearl back into the bag. </p>
<p>With that Storm looked around in curiosity, observing that a specific someone hadn't come down to welcome him. "Where's Trollex?" He pondered aloud, not expecting the question to bring chuckles to the group before him, more present in the older trolls that came to greet the red-haired troll.  </p>
<p>"You should have seen the party he held last night!" One troll exclaimed, avoiding the question. </p>
<p>"I don't know where he gets that energy!" Another added, with many nodding in agreement to the statement. Before long, several trolls began to made complimentary comments about what happened the night before. And Storm could only laugh, as expected his best friend would surely host a grand rave the night before he returned home. He knew the ruler of the techno trolls could never change, how could he? </p>
<p>It wasn't until the noise reached the 'ears' of a famously known sentient button that loved to travel throughout the reef when he wasn't needed by his king and best friend. He watched with excited eyes and a wicked grin. He wanted to swim right down and greet the yellow techno troll who had just return from his several month-long journey, but stopped himself when he realized what he needed to do then. Oh, it pained him to not go down and get to see all that the Storm had collected during the trip, but he knew it would be best if he held it off until he completed his new task.  </p>
<p>"I need to tell king Trollex!" The sentient button exclaimed, swimming off towards the LED castle, clearly eager to tell the king the exciting news.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/> </p>
<p>Suki could tell how exhausted her wooferbug was as they flew through above the large rolling hills northeast of the village, with giant mountains blocked off by clouds not far in the distance. She looked down to the map in front of her, realizing that they were not far from the home of the Classical Trolls. Another race of trolls that Suki couldn't be bothered to believe in when she first saw the short description in her nieces treasured book.  </p>
<p>She thought about stopping for a moment to let her Wooferbug catch their bearings. It would allow her some time to catch up and ensure that she was going in the right direction.  </p>
<p>Knowing her niece, the poor little trolling was already passed out. Resting her head onto her aunts back as she tried to catch up on her lost sleep. Suki reasoned that her niece wouldn't mind if they stopped by for a quick rest. They've been flying for only a few hours. And they were practically half way through the trip. Kind of anti-climactic for how much CJ was hyping this up. </p>
<p>Suki then noticed a small pond not far from them, and figured that there would be the best place to make a quick rest stop.  </p>
<p>"Come on Bud." She called out to the tired wooferbug, commanding the creature to fly down.  </p>
<p>The Wooferbug happily flew down to the pond, eager to have the chance to take a quick drink and potentially a rest. Once it landed down, it crept up to the edge of the water, allowing itself to have a long-awaited drink. Suki made sure not to wake up her niece as she slowly moved away from the small trolling and jumped down onto the mossy grass, finally able to stretch her legs after sitting down on them for so long.  </p>
<p>Suki looked at her surroundings in awe. All she ever known was the thick foliage and the large trees that stood next to each other all her life. The rolling hills with barely any trees in sight was all the more unexpecting to her. The DJ was even more shocked to see the tall, massive mountains far from where she stood. The tops of the small mountain range were blocked of by the clouds. </p>
<p>Suki could only wonder what it would look like up there, above the clouds and looking atop from those mountains. She chuckled at the thought of seeing the village from up there. But she stopped herself with the sound of someone moving behind her. She suki sighed embarrassingly as she turned to see CJ rubbing her eyes tiredly atop her wooferbug, glancing down at her aunt in confusion. </p>
<p>"Are we at Techno Shores already?" CJ asked, placing a hand over her mouth as she yawned those last few words out. Suki shook her head to the question, feeling remorseful for waking up her niece. </p>
<p>"Sorry CJ, were halfway there though." Suki answered, already anticipating her niece's sigh of disappointment. "Did you sleep well?"  </p>
<p>"I guess," CJ tiredly answered, "Why have we stopped?" She asked, now noticing her aunt's wooferbug bent at the edge of the small pond, still taking a well-deserved drink.  </p>
<p>"I felt like we needed a quick rest stop," Suki replied, "Don't worry though, we'll be flying again soon." She reassured, watching as CJ jumped down from her aunts wooferbug, walking up to her all the while Suki continued to stretch her arms and legs. </p>
<p>"How are you not tired? Didn't you wake up earlier than me?"  </p>
<p>"I'm running on like five cups of coffee right now." Suki explained with a smirk, "I'll probably pass out sometime this late afternoon." She joked, prompting her niece to laugh at her aunt's antics. </p>
<p>Before CJ could reply back with a quip, a cold burst of air blew towards them. Inciting the two trolls to shiver at the cold rush of air that practically crawled down their spines. It was a strong gust that had the two trolls had to push their own weight against it, but not enough where it served as a threat to them flying away.  </p>
<p>"What was that!?" CJ cried out once the burst of air finally finished its shivering onslaught, the small trolling running to her aunt in fear of it happening again as she hid behind the older troll. </p>
<p>"I don't know." Suki answered, pulling her niece close to her concerningly, as she looked to her wooferbug, who was also now on high alert.   </p>
<p>"Hey Bud!" Suki called out to the insect, gaining its attention. "Come on, we should get going now." She told CJ, pushing the small trolling towards the wooferbug, who was eagerly awaiting the two. </p>
<p>It wasn't until CJ was climbing up atop the insects back when a faint noise reached Suki's ears. It sounded like some kind of instrument; she couldn't exactly tell what it was. But it sounded somewhat triumphant, almost like a war cry. It was almost like a siren in a way, and fortunately for Suki it didn't last for long. But not even a few moments after the faint noise stopped, a swarm of otherworldly noises reached Suki's ears, even to the point where CJ noticed the weird noises as well. </p>
<p>The two looked to the mountains, almost as if they both knew that the noises where coming from there. The sounds seemed to be coming from the top of those mountains, as they both saw a shining light breaking out from behind the clouds. The sounds all joined together in unison, playing an overcomplicated tune that was hard for Suki to wrap her head around.  </p>
<p>It was absolutely daunting. </p>
<p>"Are those the classical trolls?" CJ dared to whisper out, her voice barely heard over the vast faint noises of the sounds echoing in unison to each other. Despite CJ's book being solely about Techno and its followers, it still had enough information about the other genres to still keep the curious child entertained. Which Suki spouted as nonsense, much to the child's disappointment. </p>
<p>Suki frustratingly shook her head at the question, jumping up onto the wooferbug, as she sat in front of her niece. She was too stubborn to believe in such a silly thing, even with the evidence right in front of her. With the loud noises echoing proudly from the mountain top, Suki hastily pulled out her compass and map, realizing they only had to travel east for the rest of the trip.  </p>
<p>And with that, Suki commanded her Wooferbug to take off, ordering it to fly as fast as possible to Techno Shores. As the dramatic and intimidating noises soon faded to nothing the further, they traveled away from the mountains.  </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Mornings didn't particularly sit well with the king of the Techno Trolls. </p>
<p>Not like he didn't like the quiet moments before his reef were enamored with bright lights and constant noise. It's just that he never considered himself to be a morning person.  </p>
<p>In one of the deepest parts of the sea, shone a beautiful LED reef that was precariously made out of the most beautiful of corals that shone in the most brilliant of colors. In the deepest part of the kingdom, rested the strong and large LED castle where the esteemed royal techno trolls resided. And despite it being in the middle of the afternoon, most of the techno trolls spent their moments resting in their coral-built homes. Which happened to be the result of a large rave that happened the prior night which lasted well on into the later hours.  </p>
<p>Deep within the LED castle, rested the king of the techno trolls. Who curled up snugly in his silky bed sheets as he rested his head peacefully on one of the many pillows that could fit on his large clam shell shaped bed. Despite being King, his room was decorated madly with extravagant neon plants and colors, a mess of unfinished songs and digitized instruments strung across the coral floor in a poor, unorganized, and quite a distasteful manner.  </p>
<p>Instead of doors, a thick wall of darkly colored curtains hid the king's room from the long hallway that led up to it.   </p>
<p>“King Trollex?" A small sentient button-shaped creature floated over the massive clam that the techno king used as a bed. He usually was the one to be woken up by the king with his usual energetic attitude. But today happened to be the exception, for clearly obvious reasons. It had only been a few hours since the rave ended, and even a fewer number of hours since the King was able to rest. Usually, it would be the same case for the sentient button-shaped creature, or his actual name 'Techno Beat Drop Button'. But his sudden hunger caused him to wake up at a more acceptable hour. Unfortunately for his best friend, the techno king thought otherwise. </p>
<p>"Trollllleeeexxxx?" The green creature called out again, floating closer towards said troll, leaning in towards his ear. The only reply was the Techno King curling up further into himself, mumbling some incoherent words that the green button couldn't process. </p>
<p>With his second calling ignored, the green button sighed defeated, but briskly quickened his tempo as a devious idea popped into his mind. </p>
<p>With one more glance at the Mertroll, the button floated off to the middle of the room. And with a deep breath, he readied himself before attempting to yell at the top of his small lungs. If he had any, to begin with, and used his beat dropping ability to add more bass to the yell. </p>
<p>"KING TROLLEX!!" A voice rang out from the LED castle that brightly glowed from the center of Techno Reef. Causing the few techno trolls who were up and about passing by to look at the castle in confusion for a moment before carrying on with their daily duties. </p>
<p>"IM UP!" The sentient button snickered as he watched his best friend jump up from his bed, literally. And unfortunately ended up with his skull hitting the ceiling as a result. </p>
<p>"OW! Beat!" Trollex exclaimed in pain as he held onto his skull, frowning as he looked to his button friend, who was currently wheezing with laughter and nearly rolling over, unable to control himself. </p>
<p>"What was that for!?" He demanded, rubbing his sore head as he floated down to his cushiony bed.  </p>
<p>"You weren't going to wake up any other way man! Pfft HAHA! Dude, you should've seen your face!" Beat laughed as Trollex rolled his eyes, as he pushed the strands of hair that lowly hung in front of his face. Soon deciding to look around for his top knot.  </p>
<p>"Har-har. Laugh at your pals' bruised skull..." Trollex half-heartedly laughed back at Beat, in an attempt to mock him. Which Beat simply blew him a raspberry in response. </p>
<p>"Whatever man, it was funny!" Beat said once he finally caught his breath, watching Trollex pick up his top knot from the side of his bed and wrapped up his hair to tie it on neatly. "So, what's up with the ear-killing alarm?" Trollex asked while he straightened up his hair with his fingers.  </p>
<p>"It's the middle of the afternoon dude." Beat stated, smirking at Trollex's surprised face. The techno king thought back to the previous night, smiling as he remembered the successful rave that was held that lasted well into the early hours.  </p>
<p>"The rave last night must have been great then." Trollex concluded as he stretched his arms tiredly over his head. "I don't even remember half of what happened." Trollex joked to the green button as he floated out from the comfort of his bed. It was seemingly as if then, Beat had nearly forgotten all about why he went to wake up King Trollex in the first place, as he was focused on the joke he pulled on his best friend only a few moments ago. </p>
<p>Luckily for him, his memory wasn't going to fail him today. </p>
<p>“I don’t think a good majority of the techno trolls remembered what happened.” Beat snarky remarked. "Anyway, King Trolle-" </p>
<p>"Did you already get something to eat Beat? I'm kind of in the mood for some sea grapes right now." Trollex mentioned, cutting off the sentient button as he swam off into another room, not noticing Beats defeated expression. </p>
<p>"I was just about to get some food to eat actually, but you won't believe who I ran into!" He explained excitedly, just as Trollex wandered back into his room with a brush in hand.  </p>
<p>"Really? Who'd ya run into?" Trollex asked as he began brushing out his green tendril like hair. Beat sighed in relief, eager to tell his friend the news. But yet again, the poor button was cut off as the thick curtains that led to the king's room, were pushed open as the well-known magenta techno troll swam into the room in high spirits.  </p>
<p>“You killed it last night Trollex!” Bliss exclaimed with an enthusiastic smile as she rushed over to the unsuspecting techno king, enveloping him in an awkward sideways hug. </p>
<p>“Good afternoon to you too Bliss.” Trollex greeted in an amused tone, wincing to himself as her loud unsuspecting voice brought up a painful headache. He reluctantly patted the shoulder of his younger sibling as she hugged him who didn’t bother to notice the green button who she nearly knocked into.  </p>
<p>“I’m here too, princess.” Beat acknowledged in a bitter tone, inciting a chuckle from the dark blue troll as Bliss pushed herself away from him. Bliss sent the green button a sentimental glance, before she swam up to him, patting his head.  </p>
<p>“Sorry Beat, you killed it too.” Bliss apologized in a soft tone, Beat nodding to her as he smirked confidently in response to her praise.  </p>
<p>“Okay, despite you being my sis. I thought we made it a rule that you don’t barge in my room. Like at all.” Trollex noted, rolling his eyes as Bliss took note at the King’s somewhat messy room.  </p>
<p>“Oh hush! You just don't like no one seeing your sad excuse of a room." Bliss criticized in a mocking tone. "And it’s not like you had a girl in here.” she added with a cringeful expression.  </p>
<p>“That still that doesn’t justify barging in!” Trollex blushed as he averted his eyes from the two, frowning with a bitter expression as Bliss and Beat chuckled in response.  “Sure, it does! And I just wanted to congratulate you again. The trolls that happened to be up and about down in the reef can’t stop talking about the rave.” Bliss explained with a gleeful expression, "But how are you still in your room? I'd figure you'd be up and about by now." She explained as Trollex went back to brushing his hair, watching as he tried to get out the small tangles throughout the long strands.  </p>
<p>"I was just about to get some sea grapes, we still have some leftovers from, yesterday right?" Trollex asked, just as he finished using his brush. Beat could only watch the exchange in boredom, his input wasn't even being considered. He figured that the two siblings would be more interested in reuniting with their childhood friend, but it looked like he was in the wrong. </p>
<p>"Hey, uh- </p>
<p>"I think you finished those yesterday." Bliss answered, interrupting the sentient button once more. "But I had some roasted seaweed a while ago. You up for that? </p>
<p>Trollex thought to himself for a moment, tossing the brush aside. Beat finally found his opportunity to speak up, but unfortunately, he was interrupted once again by the Techno King. </p>
<p>"You guys, you won't bel-" </p>
<p>"Ehh, I can live with that. But what about some Dulce?" Trollex suggested. </p>
<p>"I'm not really in the mood for Dulce. It's so bitter." Bliss cringed at the suggestion. </p>
<p>Beat grumbled at the two royal trolls in front of him, even more frustrated as he was yet again being thrown out of the conversation. He rolled his eyes as they continued to talk about food, but he'd be lying if he wasn't enthralled at the thought of eating right about now.  </p>
<p>"Isn't bitter and bland all we have to eat down here?" Trollex asked with a raised brow towards his younger sibling. If one thing for sure, the more common food found throughout the reef was bland and bitter most of the time. But as the generations went on, the trolls got used to the bitterness and were accustomed to it. But it didn't help with trolls as picky as the Royal siblings. </p>
<p>"Still, it would be nice to have some flavor. I mean you're king after all. Can't you order your subjects to find you something good to eat?" Bliss joked, as the two began swimming to the main door of the room.  </p>
<p>"And yet you wonder why I was chosen to be King and not you?" Trollex mocked with a knowing smirk and his arms crossed at his younger sibling. Bliss then proceeded rolled her eyes at the statement. </p>
<p>"Yeah sure, it was solely because of that. And yet we won't talk about how you constantly get in trouble with your adviso-" </p>
<p>"STORM IS BACK!" Beat exclaimed on the top of his lungs, cutting the princess off before letting out a deep sigh of relief. </p>
<p>"What!?" The two siblings exclaimed in shock.  </p>
<p>"Why didn't you say anything beforehand?" Bliss questioned, who was clearly ecstatic at the news.  </p>
<p>"You guys kept interrupting me, and you kept distracting me with all that food talk!" Beat defended, the poor button couldn't help himself. Unlike the two trolls in front of him, the sentient creature was starving. </p>
<p>"Forget that!" Trollex exclaimed as he was practically half way out the door, leaving a shocked bright maroon techno troll and a hungry button all alone. "We can argue about that later!" </p>
<p>"Wait up!" Bliss shouted as she swam out of the room after her brother, leaving the button to follow the two at a reasonable pace out of one of the many doors of the castle. </p>
<p>The two techno trolls were practically long gone, much to Beats frustration. The poor button couldn't keep up to the royal siblings fast and upbeat pace. Frankly, he didn't think of anyone else that could. As he traveled past a small group of trolling's playing, he didn't bother to pay notice as he tried to not lose track of Trollex and Bliss. </p>
<p>"I told you, I swore I heard someone up there." A small bright blue trolling cried out.  </p>
<p>"Why would anyone believe that? Ma says there are no such things as trolls that live on the surface. They're myths!" Another one argued, which caught the attention of the button as he stopped himself not far from the group. Beat turned around and floated towards the small group, clearly interested in argument taking place. </p>
<p>"What's going on?" He asked as he floated beside a small purple trolling who watched the verbal fight go on. </p>
<p>"Some other trolling's went up close to the shore today to play in the sunlight and apparently one of them heard someone up on the surface." The child explained, leaving the button shocked at the thought. </p>
<p>"Aren't you guys supposed to stay far from there?" Beat asked. From what he knew King Trollex and the other adults throughout Techno Reef made it clear to not go near there, especially to the kids. The purple trolling with bright blue eyes shrugged in response, "We do, but some kids think otherwise sometimes. Some older kids like going there since they can't be caught by the adults." Another troll answered, now standing on the opposite side of Beat. And with that, Beat went back to observing the argument between the kids not far from them.  </p>
<p>"Prove it then!" A bright orange trolling suggested, "If there is someone up on the surface then show them to me! I'll believe you then." </p>
<p>"I don't want to!" The kid argued back. "I'm too scared to. I don't know what they'll do to me if they catch me." She cried out in fear. </p>
<p>"If you won't who will?" Someone else asked. </p>
<p>Weirdly enough, for the green button, he clearly didn't seem entirely shocked and puzzled when numerous children pointed towards him. As he was now being forcibly dragged by the loud group of children, totally not sending all the nearby adults worried thoughts as they watched the poor button being carried off by a bunch of laughing and screaming kids.  </p>
<p>To someone entirely new it would seem like a regular old day in Techno Reef. And to be honest, it probably was.  </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>If Suki was going to be honest with herself, the five cups of coffee she had earlier that morning was starting to fail on her. During what seemed to be the last hour of the trip, she slowly felt herself began to slip off into a tired daze. It was almost comical in a way. Her tired eyes soon were failing her, she felt herself slowly slipping off into a half-sleep, half-awake state of existence.  </p>
<p>Sitting on her Wooferbug for so long was troubling for her, she could only hope that the critter would land soon. The poor hot-pink troll didn't know how long she could last. She was so tired she didn't notice the sudden change in warm temperature as the sun began to strongly beam down on her. Luckily for her, she noticed the sudden change in altitude, as she noticed her wooferbug flying a little too low to the ground. </p>
<p>"C'mon bud." Suki tiredly called out, "We should almost be there. Don't fly so low yet." She ordered, expecting the bug to fly back high in the skies once more. </p>
<p>But frankly she got quite the opposite response from the flying bug. </p>
<p>Instead, Suki's wooferbug flew even more downward, practically nearly crashing into the ground below it as it flew through a thick grove of trees. Before Suki could completely open her eyes and begin pulling back at the reins, the poor wooferbug softly crashed onto the ground after getting to the clearing, much to Suki's frustration.  </p>
<p>She huffed, practically falling off of the bug as it tiredly grumbled, its legs giving out before sprawling out on the ground under it.  </p>
<p>"Come on bud!" Suki exclaimed in frustration. Not even bothering to notice the ground she stood on. Suki was far too tired too after all, as she only cared about getting back in the air again.  </p>
<p>The tired bug sent her a questioning look, before letting out a whiny trill.  </p>
<p>"What do you mean? We still have to travel for about half an hour. If you rest like this, we won't be able to get back up in the air again until later this evening." She reasoned, not even bothering to acknowledge her warped sense of time. With her back turned to the rest of the environment behind her as she angrily placed her hand over hips, looking to her wooferbug disapprovingly, she was not expecting to hear her nieces shock of surprise.   </p>
<p>Before Suki could check up on CJ, the young trolling had rushed past her. Her feet hitting the sand, nearly slipping into the soft ground as she ran towards the calm ocean. </p>
<p>"CJ...?" Suki called out as she turned around, now noticing the sand that touched her feet as she looked down. Finally realizing why, the bug had stopped in the first place. </p>
<p>'No, it can't be...' Suki thought as the light that reflected off the sand reflected in her bright pink eyes. She couldn't believe it, the calm waves that crashed onto the wet sand that had no time to dry up again under the hot sun. The endless horizon shrouded in shades of blue with the thick fluffy clouds littering the fine light blue sky. </p>
<p>She then turned back to her wooferbug, and with a sympathetic and an apologetic smile, she began patting his head reassuringly and muttering a quick apology, encouraging the tired bug to rest. </p>
<p>'This is it.' She thought as she turned around, running after her niece as the purple troll eagerly wadded in the freezing water, laughing uncontrollably as she felt the cold waves crash against her. Suki couldn't help but laugh as well, eagerly jumping in after CJ. The two ran through the water, dragging their feet through the cold ocean as she splashed water on one another. Completely content and thrilled at the sudden wave of joy that hit them both. The blue wooferbug could only thrill contently as it watched the two trolls dance and play throughout the cold ocean, happy as it finally closed its eyes and hum as it finally took the time to rest.  </p>
<p>'This is Techno Shores.' </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here is chapter five of Trip to Techno Shores, and finally I actually stay true to the title. This long awaited chapter was really difficult to work on, due to school and some other projects I am currently working on. </p><p>Don't worry! The fabled meeting between Suki and Trollex should be in either the next chapter or the one following after that( Sorry! ), I just felt like this chapter needed to be used to set up the start to Suki and CJ's journey as well as an introduction to a very important oc that has a important connection to both King Trollex and Bliss Marina. </p><p>Storm (formerly named Synth) is the close childhood friend of Trollex and Bliss, and he likes to call himself an adventurer. He doesn't like spending all of his time in one place, as he spends his time traversing the vast ocean whenever he pleases, sometimes for even months at a time. He loves collecting items and visiting nomadic trolls like himself that also reside under the sea, but just not under the reign of King Trollex. </p><p>Hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon, seeing as you guys really seem to enjoy this stuff. I'm really happy to see that this got past like 700 reads. That's great!</p><p>If anyone here has any criticisms or concerns of any kind, please comment them down! I love reading your comments, and I would be so happy to reply to them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. It's Been so Long / Crustacean Endeavors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>𝐖𝐀𝐈𝐓! 𝐖𝐀𝐈𝐓! 𝐖𝐀𝐈𝐓!<br/>Before you move forward with chapter six, if you've been reading this story from the very beginning, more specifically if you started reading when this story was first published. I 𝐇𝐈𝐆𝐇𝐋𝐘 suggest that you reread chapters three and four. I've been having a little dilemma when considering what I wanted to do with those two chapters. And luckily I figured out what I needed to do.</p><p>Please understand that the plot of the story hasn't changed, it's just that I felt like it was necessary to rewrite chapter three and four. They didn't reflect what I wanted for this story, and I figured that what I have now will improve on certain character motivations and it'll probably make you feel a little more depressed for a certain DJ.<br/>I'm not demanding you to re-read, I'm just saying that I think you'll enjoy them a lot more if you do.</p><p>Also, 𝐒𝐲𝐧𝐭𝐡 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐛𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐟𝐞𝐫𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐚𝐬 𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐦. I'm making the changes on (11/28/2020) so, If you've read the original chapter of his debut (chapter 5) before (date), then sorry for the inconvenience. I didn't want to create any confusion, since there is a character on Trollstopia who has the same name, and appears to be a reoccurring character.<br/>SORRY AGAIN FOR THE INCONVIENCE, and I'm really happy that from what I've been seeing, you guys really appreciate this story. I'm happy you all enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The majority of the crowd that surrounded Storm when he first arrived remained to hear more about the trolls' long journey. The small trolling's that surrounded the bright yellow troll awed in curiosity at the items he pulled out from his bag to display to them.  </p><p>Storm smirked at the sight, watching the trolls fawn over the rare items he collected. He enjoyed taking in their praise, as it was partially due to his somewhat egotistical personality. Although it didn't stop him from wondering where Trollex was at such a time. If he wasn't sleeping that is. </p><p>Storm sighed to himself as he recalled the portion of his journey that he decided to not tell a soul. Not even his best friend knew. The Techno Troll did much more than just travel to nomadic groups throughout the Electronic sea, so much so that he couldn’t even bring himself to repeat it aloud. </p><p>All the items that the trolls before him awed and gasped in shock at was all a gig. A joke, it was nothing more than a lie. It was a cover up, to come up with an excuse in replacement for what he busied himself with. </p><p>He associated himself with a group of trolls he knew Trollex disapproved off, but it was the only way to get the information he needed. And know with the knowledge he obtained for his journey, he left as soon as possible. </p><p>He knew he needed to get to Techno reef as soon as possible, he had to warn King Trollex. </p><p>At the thought of the techno king, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about his younger sibling. Another close friend of his, someone he missed just as much.  </p><p>Bliss was much more strong-headed than Trollex, so despite the princess being a few years younger than her brother. He was surprised when Trollex was given the crown instead of her when they were all still young. </p><p>Trollex was too kind to rule as a King, his sister Bliss was just as naïve, although she was more easily persuaded to follow more ‘appropriate’ paths for a ruler, but so far, the Techno King hasn’t proven him right yet. </p><p>Storm just wondered how long it would take until he did. </p><p>Again, at the thought of the neon maroon troll, he smiled as he reminded himself of her infectious laughter, rambunctious personality, and her giving heart. Storm would be lying if he didn’t hold some personal feelings to Bliss Marina.   </p><p>He definitely didn't spend a couple days of his journey looking for a gift suitable for the princess. And there definitely wasn't a glowing gemstone located somewhere along his other treasures. </p><p>He already knew Trollex would kill him at the thought, so he kept the gift tucked at the bottom of his bag, hoping that no curious mind would try to pull it out.  </p><p>"STORM!" Trollex exclaimed, surprising the unsuspecting yellow techno troll. Storm could barely turn around in time, being knocked over and pulled into a friendly embrace by the Techno King. </p><p>"It's good to see you too man..." Storm said with a pained breath, the tight hug taking out all the sweet air from his lungs. It didn't take long for Trollex to break the hug, and pull Storm into a neck lock, ruffling the troll's deep orange hair. "What's wrong man?" Trollex joked as he messed with the poor troll, "You seem exhausted!" he mocked, although clearly happy to see his friend for the first time in months.  </p><p>The trolls that surrounded the two couldn't help but laugh as they watched their king playfully wrestle with their so called 'ambassador'.  </p><p>"Oh no you don't!" Storm cried out in frustration. In the midst of the king's laughter Storm grabbed the king by the arm that he hooked around his neck and threw the young king off of him, finally able to catch his breath.  </p><p>Trollex laughed as he caught himself, turning around to gleefully face the troll he practically knew his entire life. He grinned as Storm joined in what they would call their 'greeting' or what the other techno trolls liked to call, 'rough housing'. </p><p>The two began to circle each other, already prepared to crack jokes at one another. They eagerly analyzed each other, noting that nothing significant changed between the two.</p><p>It wasn't until Bliss had caught up with her brother that she rolled her eyes in annoyance at the act before her.  </p><p>She sighed to herself, "Can't you two greet each other like normal trolls?!" She asked aloud, rousing up some laughter from the trolls around her.  </p><p>"It's good to see you too Princess!" Storm greeted with a flash of a smile, as he pulled the king into a neck lock, ruffling the dark blue trolls' neon green hair in return. "I can still see the king still hasn't changed that ridiculous hairstyle of his." he remarked to Bliss, much to Trollex's embarrassment.</p><p>"Hey!" Trollex barked in protest, a light blush visible on his face. </p><p>Bliss snickered at the statement, along with some of the surrounding trolls. "I don’t think that's going to change anytime soon." She replied, swimming towards the two trolls, as Storm finally let the techno king out from his grasp to turn to her.  </p><p>"Did you get me anything?" She whispered to Storm with a warm smile. Storm chuckled at her impatience but winked to her in reassurance, patting his satchel as a confirmation. All the while Trollex fixed his ruffled hair, pushing it back from his eyes.  </p><p>"The hair's staying." Trollex reassured, prompting Storm to roll his eyes at the statement. "What took you so long man?" He asked as he turned back to Storm. "You were supposed to be back weeks ago." </p><p>Months earlier, the Techno king could remember Storm reassuring the two royal trolls that he would be back soon enough. As it had only been a while since Trollex was given the crown, and he dearly needed his friend's advice.  </p><p>Storm looked down with a nervous glance before turning back to Trollex. "I ran into some trouble with some of the nomadic trolls. More specifically some trolls on the western shore."  </p><p>"What?" Trollex asked with a shocked tone, "What were you doing so far out?" </p><p>"I got dragged into some things with some other trolls I met on my travels. Apparently, they're preparing for some big upcoming event in the next couple of weeks." </p><p>"And by event you mean...?" Bliss asked with a suspicious expression. It was then that Trollex took notice of the prying eyes around them, and interrupted Storm before he could mouth any other words to the royal trolls and their subjects that surrounded them.  </p><p>"You know what!" Trollex exclaimed with a big smile to the small crowd of trolls. "In honor of our dear ambassador retuning home safety," it was then that Storm understood what Trollex was pulling at that point. Trollex needed to keep his people calm, and although Storm was more of a person who preferred to be blunt and straight to the point, he could understand Trollex’s reasoning. But that was probably a good reason why he wasn't in line for any throne.  </p><p>"Why don't we host a rave in celebration of his long and clearly tedious journey?" Trollex finished, much to his sister's confusion. </p><p>"So, you mean a rave?" Bliss asked, "Right after the big one we just had?" The surrounding trolls were clearly upset at the thought of another rave, right after the loud and incredible one that ended several hours ago. Most if not all the trolls present to hear the Techno king's grand announcement were beyond exhausted to be out at this time, so they internally cringed at the thought of another record-breaking rave. Knowing they wouldn’t be able to refuse the invitation.  </p><p>"In due time, I mean!" Trollex answered, much to the relief of the trolls in front of him. And with that, he pushed Storm ahead of him, with Bliss not following far behind. "But before then, we'll make sure that Storm here gets well rested before then." Trollex added on, with a totally not nervous smile to the crowd reassuringly as he swam above them. </p><p>"Not with the news I got." Storm muttered lowly to where only Trollex and Bliss could hear with a deadpanned expression, already knowing that he would be dragged off to Trollex's advisors.  </p><p>  </p><hr/><p>  </p><p>Suki let out a sigh of relief as she wiped the sweat from her brow. She smiled at the sight of the tent she had just finished putting up.  Luckily for her, that quick chat with Branch did help her out after all. Although she wasn't willing to admit out of embarrassment, the several times, she had to relook at the instruction book. </p><p>But sadly, for the poor troll, she knew that the second she would lay down she would pass out from the long day. Suki wouldn't be shocked if she had bags under her eyes. </p><p>Fortunately for CJ, the curious child was out somewhere changing into more fitting attire for the gorgeous beach in front of them. </p><p>“Aunt DJ! Look!” CJ eagerly said as she appeared from behind a rock. Suki turned around to see the young troll, smiling at the sight of her niece. </p><p>CJ had replaced her everyday outfit for a well-fitting soft yellow swimsuit. The trolling twirled around in place excitedly, allowing the ruffles on the outfit to spin around in place with her. </p><p>“Oh, you look great CJ!” Suki complimented with a smile, watching as CJ approached her with a skip in her step. Suki smiled at the child before reaching into a bag that was beside her. </p><p>“Are you going to change too Aunt DJ?” CJ asked as her aunt pulled out a bottle of sunscreen from the bag, handing it over to the purple troll. </p><p>“I'll join you soon, CJ. But put this on first before you go swimming.” Suki answered, watching as CJ reluctantly open the bottle, before pointing it back to Suki. </p><p>Suki sighed with a small chuckle, before kneeling down before the small troll, taking the bottle in her hands.  </p><p>“Will you play that song I found today?” CJ asked, as Suki rubbed the sunscreen onto CJ arms and legs. Suki had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at her niece's question. CJ was clearly talking about that song she showed her aunt the day she found the book. But Suki silently hoped that the gorgeous scenery of the shore would distract CJ from thinking about anything related to Techno. Although, it looked like the kid was staying persistent.  </p><p>“I’ll play it tomorrow.” Suki reassured, before placing a small amount of sunscreen onto her nieces' nose as a joke. With a small chuckle at the young troll, the DJ stood up, before closing the bottle in hand. </p><p>CJ wiped the excess sunscreen off her nose, wiping it on her hands.  </p><p>“Now be careful, and don’t go too far into the water.” Suki warned before pushing CJ into the direction of the water. “I’ll join you soon.” She reminded. </p><p>“Thanks Aunt DJ!” CJ said with a warm smile pointed up at her aunt. But stopped as she realized something. Her stomach grumbled aloud of a sudden, even to the point where Suki noticed it. </p><p>“Can I have a snack real quick?” CJ timidly asked her aunt. Suki placed a finger on her chin in thought, recalling the amount of food she packed. </p><p>With a short pause, Suki turned back to CJ with a nod. “Go ahead, get something small though. I don’t want you getting sick when you go swimming later.” Suki answered. </p><p>“Thanks again aunt DJ.” CJ repeated as she rushed over the cooler that rested beside the tent.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tucked under CJ's arm was the Techno book she treasured so much, while a nice wrapped up sandwich was in her hand as she took small bites from it occasionally.  </p><p>"Don't go too far away from the campsite CJ!" Suki yelled to her niece once she realized how far she was.  </p><p>"I won't!" CJ replied back, already spotting her aunt down below, who stood beside the deep blue tent. She turned back around to notice the small crabs that were scattered along the sand. With an eager smile, she carefully traversed down the large rock onto the hot sand.  </p><p>Before walking off towards the few crabs that lined the shoreline. CJ broke off a small piece of her sandwich before wrapping the rest up securely and leaving it atop one of the smaller rocks that matched her in height. And with that she turned back to the crabs that didn't pay her mind and walked towards them. She placed the book that was tucked up under her arm into her bright blue frizzy hair. Already knowing she would start reading it again later. </p><p>She slowed her pace when the crabs took notice of her presence and began backing up slowly. Probably seeing the young troll as a visible threat. CJ frowned at the sight, before an idea popped up in her mind. </p><p>With a curious glance at the small crab that was closest to her and to the food in her hands. She broke off a piece of the sandwich in her hand and tossed it to the crab. The piece she threw landed halfway between them. </p><p>She waited patiently for the crab to take the food, hoping that she didn't just waste a perfectly good small piece of a sandwich.  </p><p>What she didn't expect was the small group of otherworldly trolls and a sentient button watching her from afar, behind the safety of one of the small black rocks that emerged from the edge of the water.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p>  </p><p>"See I told you I heard them!" One light blue techno trolling whispered to the others, "I knew they were real!" She exclaimed happily. </p><p>"Shh!" Some other trolls shushed, placing a hand to their mouths in frustration. While some others continued to look on in wonder and awe at the frizzy blue haired pop trolling that stood several hundred feet away from them.  </p><p>"Now that you guys got your evidence," Beat started with a nervous glance to the small land troll back to the several techno trolling's around him, "Can we get back to the reef now? I'm starving."  </p><p>"Definitely not!" A fiery red-looking trolling whispered with a slickening grin, "We need to get closer!" </p><p>"What do you mean? Closer?" A purple trolling asked in confusion. "We’re already in trouble for being up this close to the shore anyway." they reminded, "Imagine how much trouble well get in if we get caught by one!" </p><p>"What're you? Scared?" The red trolling said with a mocking tone, with the other kids snickering as the purple troll stood there embarrassed. </p><p>"Whatever, I could care less." They retorted back, "But whatever you do, don't drag me into it."  </p><p>"Fine, we'll just have the button do it." The red trolling exclaimed with a smirk, as all the kids turned to look at the sentient button. Beat grimaced, frowning at the thought. "No." He started, "No. No no no no..." he repeated, trying to rush off before a yellow troll grabbed him by the antenna.  </p><p>"Hey!" He exclaimed, "Watch it! I'm carrying the string that your entire tribe depends on to survive y'know!" He angrily protested, before he could ramble on any more verbal protests, the yellow trolling covered his mouth, silencing him as the kids turned back to the mysterious trolling. </p><p>"You said you were hungry right?" The red trolling asked, turning back to the button. With his mouth still covered, Beat nodded eagerly in confirmation. The poor button was starving, as it was already becoming late in the afternoon. And he didn't have anything to eat. He was starting to get desperate now.  </p><p>"That land troll looks like their feeding those crabs over there. Try and eat whatever food they got without getting caught." The red troll explained with an eager smile. The surrounding children eagerly agreed to the challenge.  </p><p>"How am I supposed to do that?" Beat asked, after the troll that held him close removed the hand from his mouth. </p><p>The child shrugged his arms, much to Beats distaste. He was about to decline but then he took note of the trolling's pleading expressions. There was a reason why he wasn't so good with kids, and this. This was a great example of why.  </p><p>"Do I have to do it?" He asked with a frown, not expecting the children's chorus of 'pleases' to reach his ears so soon.  </p><p>"Alright! Shh! Shh!" He shushed them, "Fine I'll do it!" He assured frustratingly, mad that he gave in to the kids wishes so easily. "Just stay here! And if something happens, leave without me and get King Trollex. Or some other reasonable adult. Got it?" The kids all nodded in understanding.  </p><p>Beat sighed to himself, grumbling some incoherent words as he floated off above the waters towards the unsuspecting troll. Hoping to himself that he could pull this off. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>  </p><p>CJ smiled excitedly as a few more small crabs approached her, seeing that she was no longer a threat to them. She grinned as she threw more crumbs onto the hot sand, laughing at the sight of the crabs using their small claws to eat at the crumbs she threw down.  </p><p>"You guys are so cute!" She laughed, watching as the crabs circled around her. Not noticing the sentient button that crept up closer to the shore, towards her as silent as he possibly could.  </p><p>Beat took notice of the child's frizzy looking hair, her bright purple skin, the soft freckles that covered her face and some parts of her arms.  He also noticed the small green gem that rested on her stomach. Another wierd detail that suprised him.</p><p>It was a weird sight to behold if he was going to be honest. She was nothing near anything he's ever seen before. Her colors were so... soft looking. It didn't brightly shine like that of a techno trolls' that he accustomed himself to all his life.  </p><p>He was going to think more about the trolls weird looking appearance, but something amazing hit his senses. An incredible scent met his nonexistent nose. He smelled the air around him, drawing the scent back to the food that was present in the trolls' hands.  </p><p>Beat could practically feel himself drooling at the smell, already eager to eat away. He frowned as he couldn't come up with a way to take the food from her hands without being caught. As well as the moral guilt that would stick with him if he just up and stole some unsuspecting trolls' food. </p><p>But if they were willing to throw it to some mindless crabs. He forcedly convinced himself he deserved it as well. He was still starving after all.  </p><p>It was until then, another trail of the same delicious scent hit his nose. He turned in the direction of the trail, spotting the wrapped-up meal sitting perfectly far away from the troll that distracted themselves with feeding the crabs.  </p><p>"Ohh~ This is gonna be good." Beat whispered to himself, as he darted towards the wrapped-up food that the troll left unprotected. </p><p>"Is he actually going to do it?" One techno trolling asked to the rest of the children beside him. They didn't bother responding, as the children watched the scene in shock. Even the neon red trolling that dared Beat in the first place was perplexed, surprised that the button was actually going to do it.  </p><p>Using his antenna's as hands, Beat opened up the wrapped-up meal, and tears were practically pouring out of his eyes and the sight of it and its delicious scent.  </p><p>The second untouched half of the sandwich that the young troll left behind, that she planned to eat later was right before him. Whatever troll angel was watching over him, he thanked generously in his thoughts. </p><p>Beat pulled the sandwich out of the wrap with his antennas and took a large bite out of it. The delicious taste that hit his mouth bringing a satisfying end to his killing hunger. </p><p>"Is he crying?" One kid asked, holding a hand over his eyes to block out the strong sun, squinting his eyes in curiosity at the sight. </p><p>"He must have really been hungry." Another kid stated in shock.  </p><p>Beat sighed happily as he finished scarfing down the rest of the food. As he began to succumb to the food coma, he still had enough energy to see the group of kids that watched him physically beckoning him to come to them. He slowly tilted his body in confusion, wondering what they were freaking out about.  </p><p>"Their walking towards him!" One trolling exclaimed, "What do we do?" The other children didn't know how to respond. They wanted to shout for Beat to come back to their spot, safely hidden from the beach. But they didn't want to risk themselves being caught.  </p><p>"We need to get someone!" The same trolling cried out, but was stopped by another one who held onto their wrist tightly.  </p><p>"We can't let anyone know we're here!" They argued, already knowing the punishment they faced so simply being up at the surface in the first place. </p><p>"But what about Beat!?" </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry guys!" CJ cooed at the small crabs that circled around her, clearly hungry for some more food. "That was all that I had to give you guys. I'm sorry." She apologized, watching her step as she hopped over the small crowd of crabs, that slowly started to follow her.  </p><p>She took note of their somewhat needy behavior. And figured she could give them the rest of her sandwich. She could live without lunch for now. Although she was probably going to be hungry for a small while. She knew she would have something else to eat sometime later. </p><p>"Okay! Okay!" She cried out, "I'll get you guys some more food. But this is a onetime thing understand!?" She asked, watching the crabs look up to her, with no clear answer to give.  </p><p>"Good." She confirmed, before walking off towards the small rock she left the wrapped-up sandwich on. Not knowing that it had already been eaten by a sentient button. </p><p>As she walked towards the rock, she couldn't help but notice something that sprouted from behind the rock. It looked like a lime green strand that floated up from the rock, the same place where she left the wrapped-up sandwich.  </p><p>Suddenly a wave of fear filled CJ's stomach. It was then that she heard some voices coming off from the shore. She turned her head to look out at the deep blue ocean, not seeing anything but the occasional rock that stood tall above the water. The voices stopped as well, bringing even more fear to her.  </p><p>She feared there was something, or someone behind it. She then realized that it probably wasn’t so wise to leave the other portion of her snack unattended.  </p><p>"I'm scared." She whispered to the hungry crabs that stood by her feet, not expecting a response from them. But clearly seeming to appreciate whatever form of comfort. She turned on her heel, about to run back to her aunt DJ.  </p><p>CJ knew her aunt was a lot more fearless than CJ could ever dream of being. But she knew that her aunt would be upset if she found out that CJ had turned her lunch into crab feeder.  </p><p>"Um..." CJ began with a drag in her voice, as she began as she turned the corner of the rock. Definitely not ready to face whatever rested behind it. Her heart was beating restlessly the closer she moved.  </p><p>With a timid voice, CJ stopped herself from stuttering as she quietly cleared her throat before speaking.  </p><p>"Is anyone ther-"  </p><p>"Shoot!"  </p><p>CJ jumped back with a scream at the sound of a stranger's voice. In shock, she fell onto the sand as something green flashed past her view. </p><p>She swore she saw a pair of panicked yellow eyes before it disappeared from her line of sight.  </p><p>Before she could comprehend anything else, she heard fast footsteps approach her. And before she could move, she was picked up and placed on the prickly sand. And turned to face her concerned aunt. </p><p>“What happened?” Was all Suki asked as she examined her nieces face, looking for any injuries on the child. CJ sighed in relief at the sight of her aunt, watching as her aunt examined her arms and legs in search of any marks of injuries.  </p><p>“Nothing.” CJ lied, not bothering to explain whatever just happened. Which included the fact that she just fed a bunch of stray crabs, as well as possibly saw some weird green rectangular creature fly past her view. </p><p>It was then CJ noticed her aunts sudden change in attire. She wore a deep blue colored two piece swimsuit, which she wore over with a pair of shorts. </p><p>"Oh! You look great aunt DJ! Are we going swimming now?" CJ asked.</p><p>“CJ.” Suki said sternly, not wanting to believe her niece’s short explanation as well as her attempt at distracting her. Before she could say anything else, she then took note of what was going on around them. With a concerned glance, she picked up CJ and placed her in her arms as she looked at the small crowd of arthropods that surrounded them. </p><p>“Where did all these crabs come from?”  </p><p>“They’re my new friends!” CJ answered excitedly, in a clear attempt to distract her aunt from trying to figure out what led to her niece to be left in this situation in the first place.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p>   </p><p>"I just got back and you need me to talk to your advisors!?" Storm yelled to Trollex as he continued to drag him through the castle.   </p><p>"You'll get your rest later on today. But you still need to report your findings to my higher ups." Trollex reassured. Bliss closely followed the two as Trollex looked around for his advisors. He frowned at the fact that he was unable to find them after a few minutes passed. </p><p>With a defeated sigh, Trollex led Storm to a large room, that was connected with several interlocking hallways. The large room had numerous amounts of bio-luminescent plants, as well as artwork on the walls. Including a large wall of organized scrolls filled with digitalized imagery.  </p><p>"You guys wait here. I'm sure at least one of them should be around here somewhere." Trollex said, watching as Storm finally took a deep breath in relief at finally being able to rest his fins.  </p><p>"Hopefully that takes you a long time." Storm remarked, watching as Trollex shook his head before swimming off. </p><p>With that, Storm sat on a small couch, finally able to take his cloak off, resting it on the arm of the couch before taking his satchel off and laying it right beside him. Once he took his cloak off, Bliss took notice of the yellow troll's deep neon orange and red stripes that traveled down his arms, in a similar fashion to her own stripes.  </p><p>She also took notice of the several scars that lined them up too. She blushed at the sight, taking a deep breath before swimming to the couch.  </p><p>"You must be exhausted." Bliss examined, settling down on the cushion next to him. </p><p>"Don't even get me started." Storm replied, resting his hands up behind his head. "I figured this trip would be just as easy as the last." he explained with a deep sigh.  </p><p>"What happened out there?" She wondered aloud, showing concern for the yellow troll. He went silent for a moment, clearly not wanting to answer. </p><p>"It's something that a princess like you doesn't need to know." He smartly commented after a moment of silence, much to Bliss's distaste. </p><p>"Come on Storm." She pleaded, "I'm not a little girl anymore. You can tell me what you saw out there." </p><p>Storm glanced at her momentarily, sending a blush to the girls face as he eyed her up and down.  </p><p>Storm waited a moment before answering, "The minor genres are planning for something." Storm finally gave in with a deep sigh as he returned his glance forward. "The Night of Melody is coming." he added. </p><p>"The night of what?" Bliss asked with a confused expression. "What Melody?" </p><p>"Lady Melody. The Creator of Music." Storm answered as he stood up in his seat. He looked into his satchel, allowing Bliss to look in as well as he pulled out a sheet of torn paper. He handed it to Bliss, who turned it over. </p><p>It displayed the image of a pale white silhouette of a troll coming out of a small wall of clouds. Her hair was ghostly white. Surrounding her was many types of trolls ranging in many colors. </p><p>"The minor genres are banding together, and they'll do whatever it takes to get even with the major genres."   </p><p>"I thought she was a myth." Bliss responded. Storm nodded in agreement with her, "I thought it was too. But apparently, it's something that the other major genres don't know about. Let alone most of your brother's subjects." </p><p>Bliss didn't bother saying anything else. Before looking back at the paper in hand.  </p><p>Storm allowed her a moment to process what she saw. Before warmly smiling at her fixed expression. As she wasn't looking, Storm reached inside the bag. Pulling out the transparent blue colored gemstone from the bottom of the satchel. </p><p>"What does this mean for us? Do they serve a threat to the tech-" Bliss stopped as she looked up, her words soon caught up in her throat.  </p><p>In Storm's hands, a gorgeous stone shined brightly before her.  </p><p>"Wha- Where did you get that?" </p><p>"Really?" Storm asked, with a dumbfounded expression pointed in the direction of the troll before him. "That's your response." </p><p>"Not even a 'Thank You!', or a 'I love it!'." Storm said, "'Where did you get that?' just had to be your answer, huh?" Bliss blushed at his words, frowning at his sarcastic attitude. But still sat there shocked at the sight of the gemstone.  </p><p>"Is it for me?" </p><p>"I was hoping you would figure that out yourself." Storm replied, prompting Bliss to playfully hit him in the shoulder, before pulling the yellow troll into a welcoming hug.  </p><p>"Thankyou!" She exclaimed, not bothering to notice the blush that erupted on Storm's face.  </p><p>"That's more like it." He laughed as he hoped she didn't notice his reddened face. She pulled away from him after a few moments, taking the gem from his hands to examine it closely.  </p><p>"What is it?" </p><p>"It's an aquamarine. It's supposed to signify protection and trust." Storm answered. "I thought of you when I saw it." He added. "I wanted to show it to you first. I can have it carved into a necklace for you." he noted, "or a rin-" he stopped as he caught his words, realizing what a 'ring' would imply. Even in the most innocent of context's, he wasn't going to risk getting caught by Trollex. </p><p>"Well, just any form of jewelry you're comfortable with." He finished, with a light tint of red on his face. </p><p>"Oh, I love it Storm!" The maroon troll exclaimed with a warm smile. "I'll treasure this forever." She added, but her smile dropped when she a thought came to mind. </p><p>"Why did you give me this?" </p><p>"It's a thanks for taking care of that dork of a brother you got while I was gone." Storm answered, although Bliss could see he was lying right in front of her. Bliss rolled her eyes, shaking her head with a smile. She held onto the gemstone tightly in her hands, as she looked back to Storm. </p><p>"Tell me the truth Storm." Bliss said with a fixed expression. Storm forced his eyes away, not bothering to entertain the younger troll any longer.</p><p>“Please?” She added, now placing one of her hands over his. Storm blushed at the sudden contact, glancing down at their hands momentarily. </p><p>With another tired sigh, Storm turned back for Bliss for a moment, smiling with a clear answer in mind.  </p><p>"Would you believe me if I said it was to get out of the friendzone?" He asked with a sly grin, prompting the princess in front of him to burst out into laughter. Storm snickered at first at her reaction, before joining in her wave of precious laughter. </p><p>"P-please d-don't ha-ha!" Bliss laughed, holding onto her stomach as she tried to catch her bearings. "D-don't tell me your standards fell that low." She remarked with a smile once she looked back to Storm, as her laugh finally subsided, nearly snapping his visible glowing heart in half.  </p><p>"Bliss-" </p><p>"I'm back!" Trollex beamed as he swam into the room, turning to see his beaming sister and his friend seemingly engaged in conversation. Behind him was a tall and much older troll, a dark green troll, with ancient yellow eyes that could glare through anyone. He wore a long dark blue robe that was covered in embroideries and pictures. His hands were always tied together, and his presence alone could silence any room. </p><p>At the mere sight of him, Bliss and Storm stood up hastily in respect for the old troll, breaking their hands apart just as quickly. </p><p>“Advisor Bass.” Bliss called to with a small bow. Bass nodded to her respectfully, before turning back to Storm. </p><p>“It’s good to see you back Storm. I hope you had a safe journey.” Bass said coolly, moving further into the room as Trollex moved aside to allow the advisor more space to move. </p><p>“It was alright.” Was all Storm could answer with. Trollex sent Storm a disapproving glance, non-verbally imploring that the yellow troll treat his advisor with some respect. </p><p>With a nod, Bass gave a small smile to the yellow techno troll before continuing on. “King Trollex tells me that you have some important news, involving some of the nomadic trolls, as well as the trolls on the western coast.” </p><p>“Yea, although I didn’t know I needed to talk it up with you.” </p><p>With a quick scan of the room, Bliss sighed inwardly. Already knowing that she clearly didn’t fit anywhere in the conversation. With another small bow, Bliss turned around. Grabbing the contents that belonged to Storm before moving away from him. </p><p>“I'll just leave you three to discuss everything.” She said with a cheeky smile, interrupting the slow conversation. As she swam towards the door that Trollex stood besides, she turned back for a moment to assure Storm. </p><p>“I’ll put these in your room for you Storm.” She added with a smile. Storm smiled back and nodded in thanks. But before Bliss could leave, her brother stopped her with a tug of her arm. </p><p>“Can you check up on Beat?” He whispered to his sister, watching as Bass swam over to Storm. It was then that the princess realized the sudden lack of the goofy talking Techno Drop Beat Button.  </p><p>“Sure. Just make sure that Bass doesn’t kill Storm.” Trollex nodded in reassurance, before letting go of his sister. Allowing her to continue swimming away from the three.  </p><p>As Bliss swam down the hall, with Storm's items in her arms. She noticed the gem that was still in her hand. She stopped herself as she eyes the glowing gem with a warm smile, a small blush appearing on her face as she recalled her conversation with Storm. </p><p>With a small chuckle to herself, she swam off through the halls of the castle, going off to where Storm’s old room was before he left.  </p><p>She enjoyed the peaceful silence as she traveled to her friend’s old room. Waving and greeting the trolls who she passed that worked and also lived in the castle. </p><p>It wasn’t until the scream of a familiar voice reached her ears. And with a turn, Bliss saw the button she knew so well swim towards her with a terrified expression. </p><p>“Beat?” Bliss called out as the button approached her.  </p><p>“Princess! There are trolls-” </p><p>“What’re you talking about?” </p><p>“There are troll’s up on the surface! I saw one!” </p><p>Bliss sent Beat a confused expression before bursting out in laughter, much to the button's frustration.  </p><p>“I’m not kidding Bliss! There was a pop troll! Well, I think it was a pop troll...” Beat explained trying to recall the child that he saw up on the surface moments ago. </p><p>Bliss’ laughter subsided as she tried to balance Storm’s items in her arms without dropping them. </p><p>“We need to tell King Trollex!” He begged, with a pleading expression. </p><p>“Fine, but he’s talking to Bass right now. We’ll wait until he finishes.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>An hour passed by and Storm was beyond relieved.  </p><p>“I don’t know how you deal with that old geezer of an advisor.” He said to Trollex. </p><p>“Hey watch it. That’s my advisor you’re talking about.” Trollex noted with a smirk, laughing at Storm’s current state of despair and fatigue. </p><p>"He's like a father to me man."</p><p>“I just never knew a troll that could be so boring!” Storm retorted back as the two swam away from where the forementioned advisor was. </p><p>“Alright, alright...” Trollex said with raised hands, “So, what’re you going to do now? Maybe cause trouble throughout the reef, surf through a current, maybe a quick DJ session!” </p><p>“I’m going to take a nap.” Storm bluntly said, “I’m exhausted man.” He explained as he stretched his arms.  </p><p>“Aww, you’re no fun-” </p><p>“King Trollex!” A small figure came crashing into the King’s side, slightly taking him off guard as he turned to face the well-known Drop Beat Button. </p><p>“Is that Beat?” Storm asked, looking at the familiar button.  </p><p>Beat smiled up at Storm for a moment, “Hey Storm!” Beat grinned as he floated towards the yellow troll.  </p><p>“It’s good to see you little man.” Storm smiled before patting the button’s head reassuringly. </p><p>"What's got you all frightened out?"</p><p>“There are trolls up on the shore!" Beat explained with a scared expression.  </p><p>“Trolls on the shore? Really?” Trollex repeated with an unimpressed look. It was until then did he notice Bliss standing right next to him, with he jumped back with shock. </p><p>“He’s been talking about that ever since he got back an hour ago.” Bliss noted with a shake of her head.  </p><p>“I don’t know,” Storm said as he watched the button fume silently at the two royal siblings, “It wouldn’t hurt to go check it out.”  </p><p>“If so, who’s going to go up there?” Bliss asked, No one even goes up to the surface, let alone on the beach.”  </p><p>With that Bliss, Storm, and Beat all turned back to Trollex.  </p><p>Trollex drew back in shock, wondering why he was now being singled out. Before he could ask as to why he should go, Storm spoke up before he could mouth a single word. </p><p>“First of all, you're the King. You protect your subjects. Secondly, I’m exhausted. Thirdly, you know you’re not letting Bliss or Beat go up there by themselves.” Storm explained with a smirk. </p><p>Trollex rolled his eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh before looking back up to the three in front of him. Looking to their hopeful and expectant expressions.  </p><p>“Fine, I’ll check it out sometime tomorrow.”  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The stars slowly started appearing in the sky as CJ continued on with her swim. Occasionally she would spot something in the clear blue water, and would dive into the gorgeous water before picking up another item to add to her collection.  </p><p>Her aunt DJ swam with her earlier in the late afternoon, but now the young troll couldn't figure out where her aunt was at the moment. The small trolling could only figure that she had to do something important.</p><p>On the shore nearby the campsite, a small collection of items that CJ found continued to grow with the passing minutes.  </p><p>As Suki came back from the woods, she carried another pile of small logs and branches. She placed the pile down nearby the other set of branches, dry leaves and rocks. She placed her hands on her hips, as she took in the sight before her. </p><p>The once gorgeous blue sky had melted in the softest of pinks and purples, the faint line of red where the sun was setting was still visible. There were small dots of stars throughout the sky. Causing Suki to wonder if she would get to see more later on that night. Perhaps more than what she was ever able to see in Troll Village.  </p><p>It was until she looked at the blue water did, she spotted CJ crawling out of the waters with an object in hand.  </p><p>“That’s the last swim CJ.” Suki warned, “It’s too late now to go back in.” She added as CJ approached her with a skip in her step. </p><p>“Look what I got!” CJ smiled as she displayed the conch shell she found to Suki. Suki gasped at the gorgeous shell. Kneeling down to examined the item. The conch shell was absolutely gorgeous on its own. But the inside of the conch seemed to light up under the shade of the setting sun.  </p><p>“It was a lot brighter when I found it in the water. Maybe it’ll glow brighter later tonight.” CJ thought aloud with a hopeful smile. </p><p>“That would be something.” Suki smiled as she stood back up. She then ushered CJ in the direction of the tent’s entrance.  </p><p>“Now come on and dry up. I’ll get the fire started soon.”  </p><p>“Okay, aunt DJ.” CJ complied as she walked towards the tent, placing the conch shell atop the pile nearby before turning to run inside.  </p><p>With a comforting smile and a sigh of relief, Suki sat in front of the pile of branches, dry leaves and rocks. She tried to recall what Branch told her to do when it came to setting up a fire.  </p><p>But before she could pick up anything to start working, a pair of small arms were wrapped around her.  </p><p>With a surprised expression, Suki turned around to see her niece hugging her, with a large towel wrapped around her shoulders. </p><p>“Thanks aunt DJ.” CJ thanked softly, before looking up at her aunt with her big blue eyes. </p><p>Despite all the misfortunes Suki experienced in the last few days, and all the thoughts of her doubting herself that filled her mind. All those things left her as soon as she saw those blue eyes she knew so well.  </p><p>Despite all the pain and heartache, she felt, either it be because of her own mistakes or the faults of the trolls Suki thought she knew so well. </p><p>She’d be willing to go through it all over again for CJ.  </p><p>"You're welcome CJ."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm also really sorry about the rewrites and the sudden changes. But dont worry, the fabled meeting between Suki and Trollex should be coming up in the next chapter. I'll try my hardest to update sooner, because you guys really deserve it.<br/>But if you all have any questions, comments, or concerns. Please leave them in the comment section. I love reading your comments. It's really fun and makes me happy that you're all really enjoying this story.<br/>With that out of the way, I'll see you all in the next(and very special) chapter seven!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. One Song and I'm Struck!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> “What threat do those </em><em>trolls </em><em>serve?” Bass asked as he crossed his arms impatiently. </em><em>Trollex</em><em> stood between his advisor and </em><em>Storm. </em><em>Watching the </em><em>unexpected </em><em>meeting like a spectator.  </em> </p><p>
  <em> It had only been a few moments since Bliss left the three trolls to converse amongst each other, carrying Storm’s handful of items away to some obscure place in the castle. </em>
</p><p><em>"They want to destroy all the major genres by awakening the creator of music</em><em>." S</em><em>torm answered simply, “The anniversary of her </em><em>revival is coming soon. And they are planning to use a sacrifice </em><em>as an offering t</em><em>o her.”  </em> </p><p><em> “What </em><em>sacrifice</em><em>?” </em><em>Trollex</em><em> asked, now deciding to </em><em>butt i</em><em>nto the conversation. </em> </p><p><em> “I don’t exactly know yet." Storm rubbed the back of his neck nervously as Bass and </em><em>Trollex </em><em>both sent the troll an annoyed </em><em>expression.  </em> </p><p><em> “</em><em>Of course </em><em>you don’t.” Bass sighed as the old troll rolled his eyes, much to Storm’s frustration. </em> </p><p><em> Before he could voice his concerns, </em><em>Trollex </em><em>interrupted him. </em>"<em>Did you get any description about what this </em><em>sacrifice </em><em>may be perhaps?” </em> </p><p><em> “Well, they did mention Lady Selene.” </em> </p><p>
  <em> “Lady Selene?” </em>
  <em>Trollex</em>
  <em> asked with a confused look. </em>
  <em>To any other troll, Lady Selene wouldn’t seem all too much. But to the Techno Trolls, and to any other troll who lived in the ocean. She was practically the most important troll throughout the entire sea. </em>
</p><p><em>Unfortunately for Techno Reef, she lived far away. And </em><em>Trollex c</em><em>ould safely say he only saw her once. And that was years ago. </em> </p><p><em> “But Lady Selene is their biggest advocator. They wouldn’t sacrifice her.” Bass reasoned. </em> </p><p><em> “They won’t </em><em>sacrifice </em><em>Lady </em><em>Selene</em><em>.” Storm reassured. “This sacrifice just happens to be related to her for some reason.” </em> </p><p><em> “She is their best option, but she’s too important to all the trolls that have been rejected by the major genres. Including the ones rejected by us.” </em> </p><p><em> “Rejected by us?” </em><em>Trollex </em><em>repeated with a confused expression. </em> </p><p><em> “During your father’s reign, the musical freedoms of the kingdom were very strict compared to what they are now. He exiled a good number of trolls for being to 'musically rebellious'.” Bass answered, not bothering to notice Trollex's dissapointgly averted gaze.  </em> </p><p><em> “Lady Selene, despite being born a techno troll. Dedicates her immortal life to providing protection to any abandoned troll with no home throughout the ocean and the islands. It’d make sense why they would have such an attachment to her.” </em> </p><p><em> “Besides that,” Storm began with a wave of his hand, “They did mention something along the lines of Pop trolls. So, whatever their looking for involves them, and they’ll probably be willing to pass through Techno Reef to get to the main land.” Storm explained. </em> </p><p><em> “So, what is our plan to stop this from happening?” </em><em>Trollex </em><em>wondered aloud. </em> </p><p><em> “Well, I suggest that you have your guards on patrol. Make sure that everyone keeps an eye out for any unusual activity throughout the kingdom.” </em> </p><p><em> “That can work for now.” Bass noted as he crossed his arms. “But me and the rest of your advisors will do our research on the matter.” He added as he turned to Trollex, who nodded in understanding. </em> </p><p><em> “We will note you on our findings, and we’ll warn the citizens to keep an eye open as well.” </em> </p><p><em> “Thanks Bass.” </em><em>Trollex </em><em>smiled, which the older troll returned just as strongly.  </em> </p><p><em> “Aww isn't that just sweet?” Storm rolled his eyes at the sight, floating next to </em><em>Trollex </em><em>with a laugh as Bass shook his head at the yellow troll. </em> </p><p><em> “I’m just </em><em>gonna </em><em>guess he finally stopped bothering you about that whole courting thing, huh?” He whispered to </em><em>Trollex </em><em>who flushed at the thought, turning back to Storm with an annoyed expression.  </em> </p><p><em> “Don’t worry Storm, his advisors are still noting him on that.” Bass responded, picking up on Storm’s words as he chuckled in response to </em><em>Trollex’s </em><em>embarrassed face. Prompting Storm to chuckle at </em><em>Trollex’s </em><em>misfortune as well.  </em> </p><p><em> “We just like making him think that we’ve let him off the hook for now.” </em> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Suki had a new founded hate for sleeping in tents. She absolutely despised the act.  </p><p>The constant tossing and turning, the hard surface she slept on, the occasional mosquito that was a result of the hot weather that managed to sneak into the tent that bothered the unfortunate trolls inside.  </p><p>But it wasn’t like the tent she set up was too small. It was perfect for Suki and CJ to share. But it clearly didn’t match the comfort of sleeping in her cozy bed in her cozy, comfortable pod. </p><p>The tired troll climbed outside of the tent, only to be met with a gorgeous sunrise. The dark colors of the night slowly melted away into neutral colors, soon colliding with the rising sun that brightly reflected in the DJ’s pink eyes. She was only to stare for a while until the rising sun became somewhat blinding.  </p><p>She then glanced over at the dead fire, the wood and dead leaves now burned and dried up from the fire that burned hours before. </p><p>With that, the hot pink troll wandered over to the cooler besides the tent. Suki looked around, finding a small bottle of iced coffee. And with a content smile and a sigh of relief. She sat beside the tent, continuing to watch the sunrise come up.  </p><p>She didn’t bother to notice her disheveled hair, or her tired expression. She would fix it all later. For now, she would peacefully sit and watch the sun rise. </p><p>Although the peace didn’t last for long when a bubbly purple skinned troll hopped out of the tent. Her disheveled blue hair that covered her eyes didn’t hide her prideful smile as she stretched her arms up excitedly.  </p><p>“Oh! I’m so excited aunt DJ!” CJ exclaimed as she turned to her confused aunt. Suki looked around, before tilting her head back as she looked back to her niece. </p><p>“What's got you so upbeat kiddo?” Suki asked, before taking another sip of her coffee.  </p><p>“We’re going to look for the Techno trolls!” She answered, hugging her arms tightly as she spun around in a circle excitedly.  </p><p>“Oh….” Suki sighed, her curiosity quickly deflating at her niece's words. “You know the Techno trolls aren’t real CJ…” she added as she stood up from her seat, placing her now empty cup aside.  </p><p>“Nuh-uh!” CJ argued back with a wave of her finger, “You promised you would play ‘The Call of The Techno Trolls’ for me today!” </p><p>Suki sighed at the thought, realizing what she promised her uncontrollable niece. She tried to remember the simple looking song that CJ showed her weeks ago, but could only recall the song name and its description.</p><p>“I did do that didn’t I?” Suki asked as she averted her gaze down to the ground in realization. </p><p>“Mmhm!” CJ confirmed, “Oh, I can’t wait!” She said, before running back into the tent. Undoubtedly getting ready for the day ahead.  </p><p>Suki let out a sigh, as she stretched her arms over her head. Trying to mentally prepare herself for the what she believed would be a long day ahead. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“But I want to see!” Bliss whined as she swam beside Trollex and Beat, getting further and further away from the reef. “Why can’t I go up there with you?” </p><p>“You know I don’t want you going up there.” Trollex argued, “I need to check it out first.” he added. He didnt want to risk the chance of sister, let alone any of his subjects from possibly getting hurt. He felt the anxiety in his chest grow even more as they approached the surface. </p><p>The Techno King wondered to himself if his sister thought the same, or was just blinded by excitement.</p><p>“You’re not missing anything Princess.” Beat assured the marron-colored troll. “It’s just a land troll I found on the shore. A young one at it too.” the small button recalled, thinking back to the small trolling he saw feeding the crabs the shore all alone.</p><p>“Aww, do you think their lost?” Bliss asked with a frown, concerned at the thought of a child being all alone.</p><p>“I’m sure they’re more of them up there.” Trollex said, before stopping just at the sight of several trolling's ahead of them. Bliss and Beat noticed as well, all confused at the sight. </p><p>“What’re they doing up here? Aren’t they too close to the shore?” Bliss wondered, prompting Trollex to frown at the sight.  </p><p>With a hand motioning for the two behind him to stay. He swam towards the group of kids, knowing that they all shouldn’t be here in the first place. </p><p>“Did you see that troll?” One brightly orange colored troll said with an eager grin. </p><p>“I’ve never seen a troll like that before!” Another one exclaimed. </p><p>“Oh! We need to get up there again!”  </p><p>“Again?” Trollex asked with a raised brow, gaining the attention of the group of kids. The trolling's yelped in fright as they all turned around, timidly glancing up at the Techno King. </p><p>“G-good afternoon King Trollex!” The kids all said in unison, pulling cheap and wide smiles to the deep blue troll in attempt to distract him from what he just heard. </p><p>“Good afternoon kids.” He greeted with a warm smile, “Now, what’re you guys doing so close to the surface?” Trollex asked as you placed his arms onto his hips, sending a curious expression to the group of trolling's before him. </p><p>The looks of the kids faltered slightly at the question, almost as if they tried to come up with an excuse in their minds. Trollex had to stop himself from laughing at the sight, feeling somewhat remorseful he asked of that for a moment. </p><p>“W-we wanted to play closer to the sunlight.” One trolling lied. </p><p>“Can’t you do that atop the reef?” Trollex rebutted, “A lot of trolls gather up there.” </p><p>“It’s nicer over here.” A very small trolling asked with a meek voice, her arm wrapped around the hand of a slightly older trolling. </p><p>“I’m sure it is.” Trollex laughed. </p><p>“Are you going to send us home King Trollex?” </p><p>“I have to.” The green haired troll answered, just as Bliss and Beat approached behind him. </p><p>Bliss frowned at the sight, “Your families would be very disappointed if they found you all out here.” she scolded.  </p><p>The trolling's frowned sadly as they hung their heads low, prompting the two older trolls to frown slightly at the sight. Feeling somewhat sad for the act, but understanding it was necessary. </p><p>“Sorry Princess Bliss.” The children chorused out. </p><p>“Make sure that these kids get back to the reef safely.” Trollex whispered to his sister, who then nodded in confirmation. Before Bliss could swim to the group, Trollex raised a hand to stop her. </p><p>“Before I send you guys back, I got one quick question.” </p><p>“Yes, King Trollex?” The kids all asked in unison. “You all didn’t see anything strange up on the surface, did you?” He asked as he turned back to the group.  </p><p>The group quickly glanced to each other before shaking their heads in response. “Nope!” They answered a little too quickly. In reaction to their quick words, Bliss, Trollex, and Beat all sent each other a knowing glance. And with a small chuckle, Bliss waved a hand to the kids.</p><p>“Come on then. Let’s get you back before your parent’s all notice.” she said, as the kids approached the young Princess. </p><p>Trollex watched with an amused expression as he turned to watch his sister lead the group of children back to the Reef. Before turning to the sentient button fish that floated beside him. </p><p>“I’m just going to assume that you were with the kids when you found that troll.” He admitted, prompting Beat to avert his eyes away momentarily.  "How did you get wrapped up in what they were planning to do?"</p><p>“They dragged me off like a piece of seaweed.” He recalled with a horrified tone, prompting the Troll beside him to laugh.  </p><p>Trollex chuckled at his friend's words, before turning back around.  </p><p>“Come on then, let's see what's got you all shook up.” Trollex allowed Beat to swim ahead, leading him up to the surface. Clearly intrigued to see what awaited them.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After a quick breakfast and a few moments spent getting ready for what Suki was going to consider an ‘uneventful’ day. She was dressed in her everyday outfit, and tied in her hands was a simple bass guitar she brought along with her. As CJ continued to fascinate herself with the book currently in her hands. Suki continued to tune her guitar, occasionally glancing over to the sheet of music that CJ wanted her to play.  </p><p>The bass line seemed simple enough, after a while it just continued to repeat itself. The rhythm was almost elementary, but Suki wouldn't judge. She strummed a few lines of the song, as she took note of the key signature as well as the pace of the song.  </p><p>After she was confident enough that she would be able to play the piece, she sat up from a small rock that she rested on beside the tent. She jumped off of the rock, turning to where CJ was sitting down on the hot sand.  </p><p>“Let’s get this over with CJ!” Suki exclaimed, continuing to stretch her arms over her head.  </p><p>“Alright! Just give me a second!” CJ explained, picking up her book as she jumped up. Before running over to where her aunt previously sat, picking up the sheet music the hot pink troll left behind.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Trollex slightly winced as the bright light of the sun hit his deep glowing green eyes. He couldn’t even begin to think of when he ever made it up to the surface like this. Especially under the hot sun that beamed down onto him. He allowed his head and shoulders to emerge above the water.  </p><p>Trollex felt weird as the sudden fresh oxygen hit his lungs as he inhaled, his gills seemingly no longer needed by him. Well as long as he was up above on the surface. </p><p>He turned to glance at the sea that seemed to go on forever. The deep blue waves that matched his skin complexion that contrasted with the bright sky lit up by the sun. </p><p>“That’s where I saw the troll last.” He heard Beat explain, and with a turn, he noticed the great body of land in front of him. A small shore, with a large body of lush trees standing tall behind them.  </p><p>Trollex gawked at the sight, and before he could voice his surprise. He heard voices coming from the shore. Both Trollex and Beat turned to each other, and with a nod. The two jumped to action, swimming closer to the shore.  </p><p>As the two got closer, Trollex pulled Beat off behind one of the large rocks that stood closer to the shore. Which gave them a better view of what Trollex needed to see.  </p><p>As he peered over the rock, he stopped as his eyes widened at the sight. He let go of Beat, allowing him to freely float beside the King. Trollex crawled over the rock, mesmerized by the mysterious troll. </p><p>Despite him being far away he could still make out the troll before him. He noticed their bright orange frizzy hair, and hot pink skin. They held a white bass guitar with bright red stripes that lined the body of it tightly in their hands. </p><p>“It’s a girl.” Trollex whispered out, unknowingly to the button fish beside him.  </p><p>“That wasn’t the one I saw before.” Beat said, confused at the sight. Trollex didn’t bother to respond. As he closely watched the troll with his black eyes.  </p><p>“Come on CJ!” They called, in a somewhat impatient tone. “Give me a minute!” A voice answered back. The voice sounded somewhat young, assuming that the troll before him was talking to a child. With a glance around the beach, he didn’t see anything else. Allowing him to assume that the two trolls in question were the only ones present on the shore.  </p><p>Trollex turned back to Beat with a sigh, “They're not causing us any trouble.” he said with slight disappointment in his voice. Beat looked back to the mysterious troll, “Let’s just get back to the reef.” Trollex added. “My scales are going to get dry if I stay out in this sun any longer.”  </p><p>The Techno King was about to turn around and dive back into the water. But stopped when the faint strum of a bass hit his fin-like ears.  </p><p>When he returned back around to glance at the hot pink land troll, she strummed the guitar again, striking a specific chord that sounded like nothing Trollex had ever heard before. She was now sitting on a small rock, as she sat cross legged. She held a carefree expression as she sat contently. </p><p>“A little song won't hurt while I wait...” The two heard her mutter to herself. Almost as if he was preparing himself, Trollex sat on the rock with his arms crossed. Curious to see what the troll would do next.  </p><p>“<em>I feel like anything could happen.</em>” She began, “<em>The stars look different tonight, </em>” Trollex assumed she was playing the bass line of the song, as her fingers flew across the strings in attempt to match her cover.</p><p>“<em>They’re </em><em>glowin'</em><em> all around me. It’s flowing through my body.”  </em> She sang, <em>“I can feel it, I can feel it.” </em> </p><p><em> “Don’t know if I'm awake or dreamin’. </em>”  </p><p>Her voice was soft, but yet still powerful. An odd detail that seemingly perplexed King Trollex. </p><p>“<em>There must be something in the air. The time is </em><em>disappearin'</em><em>. </em>”  </p><p>His pixelated heart softened at the sound of her voice; it couldn’t be compared to any song he heard. Any techno track or demo didn’t stand close to how her voice sounded. </p><p>“<em>This</em><em> moment’s never </em><em>leavin'</em><em>. I can feel it, I can feel it."</em> </p><p>Trollex rested his head in his hands as he watched, impervious to the confused look his sentient button of a friend sent him.  </p><p>“Dude, what ar-” </p><p>“Shhh!” Trollex shushed him, throwing a hand up to stop the button from saying anything else. The button huffed frustratingly, rolling his eyes at the King before looking back at the troll. </p><p>“<em>You got me started and nothing on earth can stop it. It's crazy, I'm falling. </em>” </p><p>Trollex sighed as he felt himself being pulled in by the trolls singing. He wanted to stop himself, he wanted to scold himself for falling for such a cheesy and naïve sounding song.  </p><p>“<em>I don’t know what else to call it. Boy, do you believe in magic? Do you, do you, do you?</em>” </p><p>With words and a strange melody that Trollex heard, he could only guess that the troll before him was a pop troll. With the bass that was meticulously played by her hands, and her sweet voice to match. Everything seemed to match, almost too perfectly. </p><p>“<em>Do you believe in magic? </em> ” She sang, “<em>Ooh-ooh </em>.” She smiled to herself with her eyes shut, clearly showing her passion to the song as her fingers flew about the instrument in her hands.  </p><p>Trollex didn’t want to- he couldn’t bring himself to. He felt like he made a mistake coming up here, as the sound of the gorgeous music reached his fin-like ears. If that troll wasn’t going to finish singing anytime soon, Trollex didn’t know if he would be able to make it back to the reef.  </p><p>“<em>Dancing together. </em><em>Ain't </em><em>nothing that could be better.</em>” The girl sang aloud as she continued to play her bass. Ignorant to her surroundings as she continued to sing.  </p><p>“<em>Tomorrow don’t matter. We’ll make the night last forever. So, do you believe in magic?</em>” </p><p>“Do <em>you, do you, do you?</em>”  </p><p>“<em>Do you believe in magic?</em>” </p><p>“<em>Ooh- </em> <em> ooh!- </em>”  </p><p> </p><p>“Aunt DJ!” A voice snapped Trollex from his thoughts, the girl stopped her singing, much to the king's frustration as she turned around to see the troll who called her.  </p><p>“Wait-” Trollex exclaimed a little too loudly, clearly upset that the troll stopped singing. He cringed as he saw the troll that he was focused on freeze up, and with a quick swing of an arm. He grabbed onto Beat, and pulled him away from the top of the rock he rested on.  </p><p>He pressed his back to the rock in fear, holding the green sentient button close to him with his rainbow-colored arms. Holding his mouth shut in fear that the troll may of saw him. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Suki looked to where she heard the voice, out on one of the rocks that wasn’t too far out into the clear blue water. She squinted her eyes, wondering if she was just hearing things.  </p><p>“What’re you looking for Aunt DJ?” CJ asked as she looked up at her aunt, before glancing at the ocean. With her book and sheet music held tightly in her arms.  </p><p>Suki shook her head, before turning back to the purple trolling beside her. “It’s nothing CJ.” She reassured.  </p><p>“You ready?” Suki asked, eagerly clenching the bass guitar in her hands.  </p><p>“Yup!” CJ began before opening her book, Suki mentally prepared herself for whatever CJ had planned but was stopped when the young troll let out a gasp in realization. </p><p>“What now?” Suki asked as she glanced to the young troll.  </p><p>“I forgot my camera!” CJ explained, before running back to the camp site. “Give me a second!” She added before running off, disappearing off behind some rocks back towards the camp site. </p><p>Suki rolled her eyes as she let out a sigh at her niece’s forgetfulness.  </p><p>“You know they aren’t real CJ!” Suki exclaimed back to her niece. “It’s no use getting the camera now!”  </p><p>“Don’t say that!” CJ cried out from afar, “The Techno Trolls are real and I’ll prove it to you!” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Trollex was shocked to hear those words from the small child, curious as to why she needed evidence to prove his race’s existence. He believed that the two trolls were both pop trolls, and wondered why they seem to not know anything about the aquatic race in the first place.  </p><p>But he did frown at the older trolls' words, a little frustrated that she denied him and his race’s existence. But he kept himself silence as he watched the troll with her back turned. Curious to see what else she would say. </p><p>“Please!” The hot pink troll scoffed, frustrating the techno king even more.  </p><p>“What’re you doing man?” Beat questioned as Trollex stood tall above the rock, no longer interested in hiding from the pop troll. He didn’t bother to respond, clearly ticked off at the sudden change of the girl's attitude. No longer mesmerized by her performance that happened moments before. </p><p>“Stay here.” Was all he bothered to mutter, keeping his gaze on the pop troll. </p><p>“As if there’s a style of music that I don’t know about!” She boasted with a prideful smile. Not knowing the blue aquatic troll slowly floating above the shallow water towards her with an amused but impatient expression.  </p><p>“But there’s proof that they exist!” Trollex heard the young troll cry back in response, which was met by another scoff of the troll he was approaching, somehow infuriating him even more. </p><p>“Look, whoever wrote that book may have gotten some things right about King Pitch and some bits of our history,”  </p><p>With fear in his eyes, Beat watched from atop the rock as his King continued to float towards the ranting troll. </p><p>“But as a professional DJ who knows practically everything about writing and creating iconic music,” </p><p>Trollex continued floating towards the pop troll, now getting a better look up closely as she kept her back turned. </p><p>“I can tell you it does not include some nonsense about artificial trolls that sing and dance under the ocean!” The hot pink troll finally finished.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Suki smiled to herself as CJ didn’t bother to reply back, thinking that she had won the unexpected verbal argument between the two.  </p><p>Despite the quick victory, it didn’t stop Suki from feeling somewhat guilty for her words. Even to the point to where she felt like something was being rested on her shoulders, and almost as if she felt burning disapproving eyes rested onto her.  </p><p>She shook away those thoughts, frowning to herself as she looked down to her guitar, holding it tightly in her hands. Unsuspectingly not knowing the tall figure that contradicted all her previous statement that stood tall behind her.  </p><p>"That's a small-minded thing to say." A cool voice spoke behind her, sending shivers down her spine.  </p><p>With the neck of her bass guitar clutched ever so tightly in her two hands, Suki swung the instrument like a bat as she turned to face the stranger. Striking the individual with the body of the guitar who dared to stand behind her and think they could get the best of her. She was filled with false confidence at the moment, but she couldn’t care any less. </p><p>Everything was happening so fast that she couldn’t make out the figure she struck, but she felt somewhat relieved as she felt the instrument land its hit, causing the figure to crash into the water with a scream. Clutching the side of their head as they landed in the ankle-deep water.  </p><p>With her terrified but infuriated pink eyes, she pointed the guitar in the direction of the figure who was now clutching their most likely bruised head. Her heart beat was racing at an unhealthy rate, she felt light headed from the fast and sudden movement. And her chest heaved as she breathed heavily, trying to calm herself down to think rationally. </p><p>“Who are y-!” Suki stopped herself when she finally noticed what she was looking at. </p><p>A somewhat transparent deep and blue body was before her, their waist was submerged in the shallow waters, and they a rainbow full of individually different colored stripes covering their arms that was raised to clutch their head in pain.  </p><p>Suki couldn’t help but notice their exposed glowing red-pink heart, as she could only guess that their chest was transparent, revealing the pixelated organ. She noticed their tall neon green hair that was held up by a unique purple top knot. She saw their gritted neon green teeth, and somewhat closed deep neon green eyes as well. </p><p>Suki dropped her instrument in shock, resulting in it crashing into the shallow, clear blue water. She covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming as her mind raced in absolute distress. </p><p>She refused the thoughts that invaded her mind, it couldn’t be true. The thing that served as the single detriment to all of her hopes falling apart. She believed, no- She knew that CJ was only believing in fairy tales.  </p><p>The thing that painfully laid down in the shallow water wasn’t the thing that her niece talked about endlessly for weeks. </p><p>That couldn’t be the same thing she saw from her nightmares. That couldn’t be the same thing she saw in that forsaken book CJ carried with her every time she saw her.  </p><p>It wasn’t until then; did Suki notice the figure’s long twin tails which was covered in rectangular marks of many colors.  </p><p>How ironic was it that the very thing she just contradicted was present before her? She felt herself getting lightheaded as the lights of realization blinked off brightly in her mind.  </p><p>Her entire world had just fallen upside down and she just injured an innocent troll. Suki scolded herself internally, curious if this day could get any worse. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Trollex couldn’t even dare to think properly, as he clutched the side of his head in pain. He groaned as he felt the pain ring on in his skull, somewhat dizzy and light-headed from the hit. As he rested one hand on the side of his head, he opened up his eyes to look at the troll again. Now appreciating that he was able to see her up close. </p><p>With his free hand, he gripped the sand under the water tightly as he stared up at the sight of her.  </p><p>She held a terrified gaze as she stared him down. He could tell that her vibrant pink eyes were consumed with so many emotions. And he felt like he had a clue as to what it was. Now that he was much closer to her, he noticed her round figure, her frizzy orange hair that stood up in the air.  </p><p>She had soft hot pink skin, and glitter like freckles that covered her face. She wore a cute set of tan colored headphones. She wore a somewhat revealing outfit, as she only wore a crop top with short sleeves that consisted of stripes of blue, yellow, pink, and white, and a pair of pants to match. </p><p>The outfit didn’t do much to hide the wish stone that rested on her stomach.  </p><p>She had a cute blue nose as well, and as she clutched her arms in a means to comfort herself, she slowly started to back away.  </p><p>Trollex used his free hand to push himself up, slowly gripping his head as a new wave of pain hit him at the sudden movement. He groaned in pain in response, forcefully pushing himself onto his knees.  </p><p>“Are you okay?” She asked, almost as if she finally noticed the poor troll was in pain. She inched over to him, wading her feet in the cool clear water as she approached him. </p><p>“I’m so sorry.” She apologized as she reached an arm out to him.  </p><p>Trollex looked up, now under the gaze of her pink eyes. His fin-like ears pointed downward, as he starred up at her. He noticed the light flicker of grey glitter on her face, and her concerned expression. </p><p>“I-I'm fine.” he assured, before placing his hand in hers, allowing her to pull him up onto his fins.  </p><p>She helped him steady himself in the water, and stood shocked as she noticed his long fins that were covered in rectangular shapes of many striking blue and purple colors. She stared at them in shock, now intrigued at the troll before her. </p><p>“I’m really sorry again.” She sheepishly apologized once more. Resulting in Trollex’s heart softening at her soft, calming voice once more.  </p><p>“It’s alright.” He repeated, dropping his hand from the side of his head before looking up at the troll once more.  </p><p>“Um-” she began with a cute stutter, “A-are you a-” she tried to ask, but her words couldn’t just form themselves. Trollex stopped himself from chuckling at the sight.  </p><p>“What?” he asked, “A techno troll?” he asked with a curious glance. The girl nodded meekly, causing the Techno Kings to smile at her silence. </p><p>“I wouldn’t know...I mean,” he began as he momentarily glanced at the ground before throwing his neon green eyes back to the hot pink troll.  </p><p>“, you did just denounce my entire race.” he finished with a toothy grin, displaying his neon green teeth, holding back his laughter as a flush of bright red met the girls face.   </p><p>The poor pop troll blushed immensely at his words, covering her mouth with a hand as she stepped back in shock. </p><p>“Oh! Gosh, I'm sorry! You weren’t supposed to hear that!” Trollex raised his brow at the statement, as the girl seemingly dug herself into an even bigger grave.  </p><p>“I wasn’t supposed to hear that?” Trollex repeated, with an amused gaze. Bringing more heat to the poor girl's face.  </p><p>“I didn’t mean it like that.” She explained with a downcast expression, “I’m sorry.” she apologized again. </p><p>“Hey, hey....” Trollex said calmly, “It’s fine. It's just not every day when you run into someone who knows nothing about Techno.” </p><p>“Techno...?” The pop troll asked with a sudden of look realization. With that in mind, she rested a hand on her head in shock. </p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong?” Trollex asked as he approached her, causing her to back up somewhat even more.  </p><p>“My entire musical career is a lie.” She murmured out to herself in shock.  </p><p>“Huh?” Trollex asked with a tilt of his head, but regretted it as a wave of pain met his head again. He groaned as he held the side of his head, which gained the attention of the troll in front of him. </p><p>“Oh, shoot!” she cursed herself, before moving forward to approach him. More guilt settling in her stomach when she realized the troll in front of her was still in pain. </p><p>“Here, let me see.” She said calmly, stretching a hand out slowly to him.    </p><p>“I'm fine, I swear.” Trollex assured, clutching the side of his head, not paying attention as she got closer to him. She reached for his wrist, touching his arm as she tried to pull it aside from the injury. </p><p>Trollex snapped his eyes open, and almost like lightning, his deep blue hand own found hers and stopped her from doing anything else. </p><p>His hand gripped her own down tightly, stopping her from checking his injury. His thumb pressed into the soft palm of her hand. A sudden mesh of blue and pink, unexpectantly caught together in an awkward hold. It was then, did the two realize the close and sudden contact.  </p><p>The two trolls glanced at each other and their brightly colored eyes both met. Green boldly contrasted into the soft cozy seas of pink, and vice versa. They both blushed immense at the sudden closeness, as Trollex's fin like ears flicked down quickly almost like a child.  </p><p>For some odd reason, the rush of pain in the side of his skull wasn’t Trollex’s main focus anymore. The pain was seemingly washed away, as he noticed the sudden contact. He immediately let go, resulting in the two backing away from each other.  </p><p>“I-I’m sorry!” The two trolls yelped out in apology, both flustered at the prior mishap. </p><p>“No-” </p><p>“I shouldn’t have-” </p><p>“It’s not your fault-” </p><p>“I wanted to help-” </p><p>“It’s fine-” </p><p>“I’m really sorry again-” </p><p>“I-” The two stopped, before breaking out into small smiles and chuckles at their failed attempts at apologizing.  </p><p>“I’m sorry about that.” Trollex apologized, “I don’t know what came over me there.” He chuckled awkwardly.</p><p>“It’s fine.” The girl said with a smile, “I shouldn’t have attacked you in the first place.” The pop troll said as she looked up to the Techno Troll. </p><p>Before Trollex could reassure anything else, a sudden gasp interrupted him. The sound of a small item hitting the ground caught their attention as well </p><p>“You found one!”  </p><p>Trollex’s ears picked up at the sudden new voice that rang in his mind.  </p><p>“CJ!” The hot pink troll exclaimed, before running back onto the hot sand. Stopping the young troll in her tracks. Before Trollex could completely turn around, he was met with a young purple pop troll that stood behind the taller and older troll. </p><p>“Uh-” he began, confused at the sight of the taller hot pink troll holding back the eager pop troll with her leg.  </p><p>The small trolling had deep purple skin and bright blue eyes. </p><p>Her blue frizzy hair was tied up similarly in a way to the taller troll she stood behind. As well as a similar outfit. Trollex was somewhat weirded out by the child's too-eager smile. But he didnt bother to say anything.  </p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry!” The pop troll began, “She’s a really big fan of you guys.” she explained with a pained expression. </p><p>“Oh! I knew you were real!” The young trolling exclaimed with glee, “I told you aunt DJ! I told you they were real!” She exclaimed with happiness.  </p><p>“Aunt DJ?” Trollex repeated with a confused glance as he looked back to the orange haired troll in front of him.  </p><p>“I have so many questions!” The trolling exclaimed, she pushed herself around the hot pink troll in attempt to get closer to the Techno King. </p><p>“Ah! What did I tell you about talking to strangers?” </p><p>“He’s not a stranger if I know his name!” The purple trolling argued back, and before the hot pink troll could argue back, the young troll interrupted her as she quickly turned back to Trollex. “What’s your name mister?” </p><p>“Uh- Trollex.” Trollex answered somewhat reluctantly. “King Trollex.” He corrected. </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Trollex. I’m CJ, and this is my aunt DJ. But people just call her-” </p><p>“Suki. You can just call me Suki.” The older troll interrupted with a quick glance sent to who Trollex could now call her niece.  </p><p>He practically melted at the sweet-sounding name, not knowing the flash of realization that hit Suki’s face. </p><p>“I’m sorry...” Suki started, “Did you say King?” She asked, almost dumbfounded that she was in the presence of royalty.  </p><p>Trollex nodded in response, seemingly making the young blue haired troll that stood beside Suki even more excited. </p><p>“A King!” CJ exclaimed, “Oh I have so many questions.” She said eagerly. </p><p>“Lay them on me kiddo! I’d love to help out any fan of Techno!” Trollex explained, the two seemingly ignoring the hot pink troll in the midst of her dilemma.  </p><p>“Wow! You’re just as laid back as I thought you guys would be!” CJ responded, with an eager grin. Suki rolled her eyes at the notion, allowing CJ to pass by her as she approached the Techno King. </p><p>“Wait, if you the king, where’s your crown?” CJ asked, resulting Trollex to shrug at the question. </p><p>“Well, I do have one, it just isn't my style.” He answered, “I like to stay modest with my fellow trolls.” he added. </p><p>“Well, if you’re king, who’s the crowned DJ? The one meant to host all the large raves in techno reef.”   </p><p>“That happens to be my job as well.” Trollex answered, before looking down to the troll with an impressed look. </p><p>“Hey, you know a lot about Techno.” He noted with a smirk and crossed arms. It was then that CJ pulled out the large techno book from the comfort of her blue hair. </p><p>“It’s all thanks to this!” She explained holding it up for Trollex to hold. He accepted it before flipping through the pages. Surprised at the sight of pixelated art scattered amongst the pages. </p><p>“Where’d you get a book like this?” </p><p>“It's a really old book I found back home. Apparently, no one knows about it where I’m from.” CJ explained.  </p><p>“Except for us.” Suki added, watching as the deep blue techno troll hand back the book to her niece. “Okay, uhh one last question.” CJ said as she tucked the book back into her hair. </p><p>“Lay it on me kid.” Trollex assured.  </p><p>“Not trying to be rude...but,” CJ began with a slow draw, almost as she felt wrong for asking the question she had in mind. </p><p>“Do all Techno Trolls have that hair style? It’s kind of weird if I’m gonna be honest.”  </p><p>Trollex paused for a moment, trying to process what the young troll asked, before throwing his head back in laughter. He floated off the ground as he held his stomach in the midst of his laughter. </p><p>“CJ!” Suki scolded, causing the young troll to look up to her aunt with a confused expression.  </p><p>“What?” CJ asked, as Trollex continued to laugh. </p><p>“Alright! Alright....” Trollex said as he tried to regain his composure. “I like that, you’re a funny one kid.” He complimented with a warm smile, causing CJ to smile up to him excitedly. </p><p>“But no, most of us just leave our hair slicked back.” he finally answered. “I just keep my hair like this for stylistic reasons.” Trollex finished with a smile. </p><p>“Oh....” CJ nodded in understanding, “Wait! What’s Techno Reef like? Is it as beautiful as I hear it is?” </p><p>Suki looked up to Trollex in curiosity as well. Considering that all her previous beliefs about the aquatic race of trolls were thrown out of the window, she might as well indulge herself in a genre she had no understanding of. She had no other thing else to do at the moment. </p><p>“Well, it’s hard to explain.” Trollex began, “Seeing as I’ve lived there all my life and nowhere else. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to do it justice kid.” </p><p>“Please...” CJ begged with her hands held together tightly, almost as if in a prayer. </p><p>Suki chuckled lightly at the sight, before turning back up to the Techno King.  </p><p>“She’s been waiting for weeks for an opportunity like this.” Suki explained. “I think whatever explanation you could muster up will be enough.” She said as Trollex looked to her. </p><p>With a sigh, he looked back to the small trolling. </p><p>“Fine, alright kid. But don’t be disappointed.” </p><p>CJ eagerly smiled, before hopping atop a small rock that rested beside her.  </p><p>“Techno Reef. One of the few places of sanctuary throughout the Electronic sea.” Trollex began as he floated in place.  </p><p>“It’s filled with hundreds and hundreds of trolls that all live in one gigantic reef. Which is covered in all different types of colors, in the midst of the blue ocean.” He added.  </p><p>“In the day, the sunlight that reaches down serves as enough to light up the whole reef. But at night, ooh man...” Trollex sighed as he recalled his home. </p><p>“The neon lights light the entire reef up, covering it in such a bright glow that you could see the lights above on the surface.” </p><p>“What're the trolls like?” Suki asked now, laying back on the same rock as well. </p><p>“Oh, well...” Trollex said as he pondered in thought. “You know how you could see my heart right?” He asked as he pointed to the exposed organ that resided in the center of his chest. </p><p>“Yeah...” Suki answered with a confused expression, curious as to why he pointed that detail out. </p><p>“Well, we techno trolls like to associate our exposed hearts for our passiveness. We’re kind wherever we go.”  </p><p>“We all live in harmony; we all value each other and understand that we can only survive if we take care of one another. Our lives are all intertwined with one another. Everyone knows somebody in my reef.” </p><p>Suki glanced downward at Trollex’s heartwarming depiction, thinking about home. She silently wished she could have something just as meaningful as that.  </p><p>To her, and all the problems she faced by herself made her somewhat envious at the thought of Techno reef. She sighed as she crossed her arms. </p><p>“But, if I’m gonna be honest...” Trollex started in a hushed tone as he looked to CJ.  </p><p>“Techno trolls might be a little too open for your tastes.”  </p><p>“Too open?” CJ tilted her head in confusion. </p><p>Suki laughed at his words, “I wouldn’t worry about that. The trolls back home are just the same."  </p><p>“Well, it looks like we aren’t that different.”  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Beat sighed at the sight in relief, despite the roller coaster of emotions he had just rode through. </p><p>He had just witnessed his best friend and king essentially get attacked by a strange troll he’s never seen before. And by listening to Trollex’s order he stayed at the rock, with a large amount of guilt resting on his conscious. </p><p>He noticed the smaller purple troll from the day before, as she gawked at the sight of the Techno King. Fear settled within the sentient fish button, thinking about what he did to the poor troll as he gladly ate whatever snack the child left behind. </p><p>Luckily for him, the child surely didn’t see him partake in the rude act. He was too fast for the troll to see him, right? </p><p>“Hey Beat!” He heard Trollex’s voice call out to him, and another wave of fear hit him. He appeared above the rock, entering the sight of the two strange trolls his King stood beside. </p><p>“Come here! I got some trolls I want you to meet!”  </p><p>Beat sighed painfully and reluctantly floated over to the Techno Troll. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What is that?” Suki fearfully asked as she eyed the button in a creeped-out manner. </p><p>“’that’ happens to be my royal beat drop button!” Trollex proudly explained as he took the green sentient button in his hands. </p><p>“Or you all could just call him Beat.” Trollex added. Trollex noticed Beat’s abrupt silence, and patted the Button’s head while he rested in his hands.  </p><p>“Sorry, he’s a lot more talkative than this.”  </p><p>“So, you use a sentient fish to help you DJ?” Suki asked, thinking back to her precious Wooferbug. Now thinking about where the bug happened to be at now.  </p><p>“Of course, I do!” Trollex happily explained. “We love including our native aquatic life in our musical endeavors!” He added. “You don’t?” </p><p>CJ watched the two older trolls interact with each other for a moment before turning back to the sentient button who rested uncomfortably in Trollex’s arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I do. My Wooferbug is the only reason we got here in the first place.” Suki said. </p><p>“You have a Wooferbug?” Trollex asked in shock, “I thought they were just myths.”  </p><p> </p><p>CJ tilted her head in curiosity as she analyzed the button, feeling somewhat wielded out that she felt like she’s seen it somewhere before. Beat noticed the trolling and more fear settled into his body as he stared back at the purple pop troll.  </p><p> </p><p>“Myths?” Suki laughed at the techno trolls' words. “There is a whole horde of them where I’m from. I even gave one to CJ as a gift!” </p><p>“A whole horde? Woah!” Trollex exclaimed. “I’m sorry, I’m a little in disbelief at the thought that you have a Wooferbug. Those guys are like the best DJ setup to have.” </p><p> </p><p>“What’re you looking at?” Beat quietly asked as he looked down to CJ, not wanting to interrupt between the two older trolls. </p><p> </p><p>“You know it!” Suki laughed. “Oh, my Wooferbug is resting by the campsite. The poor little guy is still tired from the long journey.” she said with a sympathetic tone as she pointed a finger behind her. “I don’t blame him though.”  </p><p>“Poor guy.” Trollex sympathized.  </p><p> </p><p>“I swear I’ve seen you before.” CJ noted, loud enough to the point where the two older trolls noticed. </p><p>“Huh?” They both muttered in unison as they turned to the young troll, not noticing the even more fearful button resting in Trollex’s hands.  </p><p>Beat flew out of Trollex hands, slowly floating off behind him as he approached the water with a nervous expression. “Ya know, uhh King Trollex…we should really be getting back to the reef...”  </p><p>“What’re you talking about CJ?” Suki asked, watching as her niece hopped off the rock she rested on as she approached Beat. </p><p>“He looks familiar...” CJ said, causing Trollex to tilt his head in confusion. </p><p>“That’s weird,” Trollex began, “Beat, you told me you just saw the kid from off shore. You didn’t go on shore, did you?” he asked as he crossed his arms, turning to look at Beat. </p><p>“I was waiting off shore, alongside those kids that dragged me up here in the first place!” Beat retorted, hoping his lie would pass by the techno king. </p><p>“She must have spotted you off shore.” Suki suggested. </p><p>“No, no....” CJ argued, “His voice sounds familiar too.” With that in mind, CJ gasped in realization. Pointing a finger to Beat in shock. </p><p>“You were the thing that ate my lunch!” CJ laughed, prompting both Suki and Trollex to look back at the button in shock. </p><p>“What?” Suki laughed, “is this the guy that scared you yesterday?” She asked as she recalled running to her niece the day before once she heard the young trolling scream.  </p><p>CJ nodded, “When I was feeding those crabs,” she started, ignoring her aunts disapproving gaze at the thought of her wasting food. “I left a piece of my snack on one of the rocks while I was busy. By the time I got back to get it, he jumped up from behind the rocks before going back into the water.” She explained.  </p><p>“When I looked back the only thing I found was the wrapper and some crumbs.” She recalled with a laugh.</p><p>Trollex’s shoulders dropped in shock at CJ’s explanation, and as her words processed themselves in his mind, visibly seen as his unibrow furrowed as realization settled in. </p><p>“That wasn’t me!” Beat lied, something that the three trolls could clearly tell with the notable voice crack.  </p><p>“T-trollex you know I wouldn’t do that, y-yes I was starving but I have morals!” </p><p>"Beat!” Trollex angrily huffed as he turned back to the poor sentient button with narrowed eyes. </p><p>“Those kids made me do it!” Beat cried out, before crashing back into the water. Swimming back to the reef before Trollex could even reach out a hand to snatch the fish button.</p><p>Suki placed a hand to her chest in shock at the sudden change in Trollex’s once upbeat tone, even to the point where she felt somewhat bad for the fish.  </p><p>“Did I do something wrong?” CJ asked as she looked up to her aunt, who shook her head at the thought.  </p><p>“You did nothing wrong CJ. I packed extra food anyway.” Suki reassured, just as Trollex turned back to the two pop trolls.  </p><p>“I’m really sorry, Beat has a horrible appetite sometimes.” Trollex meekly apologized, his angry tone long gone as it was replaced with somewhat embarrassment.  </p><p>“It’s alright.” Suki said with a dismissive wave of her hand, “Losing some leftovers isn’t that big of a deal.” </p><p>“It is.” Trollex argued back, “He shouldn’t have done that, even if he was pressured to do so. I can assure you that his actions don’t reflect us Techno trolls at all.” Trollex added. </p><p>Suki couldn’t help herself but smile at Trollex’s somewhat dignified words. It sounded somewhat regal if she was going to be honest. Somewhat weird for a glorified ‘royal’ DJ. It was nothing with like Poppy sounded. </p><p>“Please, is there anything I can do to make up for this?” </p><p>“King Trollex, this really is unnecessary.” Suki responded, now feeling somewhat sad that the Techno King was still so worked up over such a trivial thing.  </p><p>“Well, are we causing any trouble by being up here?” CJ asked as she walked over to Trollex.  </p><p>“Oh, of course not.” </p><p>“Then why were you sent up here to find us?” </p><p>“Well, I just wanted to make sure there was no threat with you guys being up here.” Trollex answered, “It's been centuries since the last land trolls showed up here.” </p><p>“Especially treasure trolls.” he finished as he looked up to Suki. She met his eyes once more, giving him a warm appreciative smile. He reciprocated the smile, before looking back to CJ. </p><p>“Well, I should really be going back.” He noted, as he began to back up further away from the sand and into the welcoming water that he began to submerge himself in. </p><p>Before he could add anything else, he stopped as his fins hit something. He turned around, spotting Suki’s now seemingly wasted bass guitar. </p><p>“Oh,” Suki frowned at the sight, “I forgot about that. Poor thing’s probably busted now.” She added with a downcast expression. Fortunately for her, the green haired troll noticed her saddened expression and an idea swiftly entered his mind. </p><p>With a sly smile, he picked up the guitar from the shallow water, noticing some of the strings on the guitar now snapped, and the rest precariously now too loose to be in tune.  </p><p>“Hey, how about I get this repaired for you?” Trollex suggested, smiling at the sight of Suki’s face picking up at the proposition.  </p><p>“You would?” Suki asked, clearly happy at the thought. “Even after I hit you with it?” </p><p>“You what?” CJ asked as she looked to her aunt with a shocked expression. Trollex laughed at the sight of Suki’s delighted face.  </p><p>“Of course, I gotta pay you back for what Beat did, don’t I?” </p><p>“Well, if it isn’t much trouble.” Suki nodded in confirmation, causing Trollex to briefly glance away as her warm expression soon became too much to him.  </p><p>“Alright then, I guess I'll see you two later.” As he tucked the guitar in his one hand, he briefly waved to the two trolls as he continued to back up even more in the water.  </p><p>As his waist was now submerged in the deep blue water, he turned back to the shore. Where Suki and CJ were both still watching him leave.  </p><p>“Hey Suki!” Trollex called out to the shore with a sly thought in mind. </p><p>“Yeah?” She answered, as she pushed herself from the rock, slowly walking towards the water. </p><p>“I forgot to tell you that I liked your singing!” He added, causing Suki’s face to redden as she covered her mouth in shock.  </p><p>“You heard that!?” She exclaimed in the midst of his laughter and her niece’s visible confusion.  </p><p>“Yup! And just so ya know...” </p><p>“I do believe in magic!” Trollex laughed before diving back into the water, leaving a flustered pop troll and a confused but entertained pop trolling behind. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Beat!” Trollex angrily shouted from within the castle, causing some of the trolls that resided in the castle to all look to each other in confusion as their King swam throughout the massive building in search of the green button. </p><p>“What happened now?” Storm muttered as he finally appeared out of his room, floating beside Bliss who facepalmed at the sight of Trollex chasing the poor sentient button around.  </p><p>“I don’t even wanna know...” Bliss muttered, now turning to the guitar that was thrown into her hands as soon as Trollex showed up back to the reef. With a somewhat bruised head and a bone to pick with his Drop Beat Button. </p><p>“Umm… do you know anyone who can fix this?” She asked as she held up the guitar up to Storm. </p><p>“I do, but I have a feeling that we should probably stop Trollex before he does something stupid.” </p><p>“And we should probably get Dr. Meena. I saw a bruise on his head when he tossed this at me.” </p><p>“Okay...” Storm began as even more confusion settled in. “Now I really need to know what happened up there.”  </p><p>Bliss looked to Storm and shrugged, before taking the guitar in both hands and swimming off, with him not following far behind.  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey Everyone! I actually managed to update this story in a reasonable amount of time! Yay!</p><p>The fabled awkward meeting before Trollex and Suki is finally here, and I hope you all enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. </p><p>This chapter is a little longer than usual, but I wanted there to be as much Trollex/Suki content as possible, cause you guys really deserve it! With that in mind, the main story is gonna pick up real soon. Be ready for a whole ton of new genres to explore and the fate of music being changed forever!</p><p>Also thanks for the positive feedback on the last chapter! I'm happy you guys enjoyed this story! A lot of my inspiration and reasons for writing this came from stories like 'Lost' on ff.net and 'Meet at First Beat' which you can find here on A03. So thank those cool writers for coming up with such interesting stories.</p><p>And, finally! If you all have any questions, comments, or concerns. Please leave them in the comment section under the chapter. I have a lot of fun reading them!</p><p>Song(s) used in this chapter:<br/>Magic - Kylie Minogue</p><p>(P.S. The whole line about CJ asking about King Trollex's hair was based on my initial reaction to seeing him in the trailers for Trolls World Tour. He weirdly reminded me of King Ramses and his hairstyle from the Prince of Egypt before he became Pharaoh. Just minus the fact that King Ramses was evil. Coincidentally enough their both Kings!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Pop Related Conversations and Unnatural Fascinations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sentient green beat drop button continued to run off through the many halls in the castle, occasionally whisking pass the occasional techno troll who worked within the massive coral castle. He couldn’t bother to apologize as he rushed by, as the troll who was chasing him made up for him.  </p><p>Many of the servants and workers huffed in frustration as the Button practically flew past them, nearly knocking them off guard. </p><p>“Sorry!” He heard King Trollex apologize from behind him, “Excuse him!” He also heard as well, somewhat fearful as he heard his voice get somewhat louder. Signaling that the Techno King was getting closer.  </p><p>“Beat!” He heard Trollex bark out, and with a frightful squeak the poor button pushed himself off into what he considered an unmarked room. He quickly closed the thick doors, before swimming away from the entrance. Hoping the techno king didn’t follow. </p><p>He realized the grand sheer size of the room he entered. The room was absolutely massive, with massive hanging silk panels that displayed a number of different trolls, all holding a trident in each one. The panels all circled the walls of the room, and in the center was sat several massive clams, held up by one tall thin mound of rock and coral.  </p><p>In the center were three massive clams, each with a small comfortable seat in the middle of each one.  </p><p>“Beat!” Trollex threw the large doors aside, spotting the Button in the midst of the giant conference room.  </p><p>“Eek!” Beat shrieked in a girly voice, speeding off before the speedy techno king could catch him.  </p><p>“Wait Trollex!” As Beat try to hide behind the massive clams, he heard the Princess’s voice as he tried to evade the Techno King. It was then, all the heavy amounts of fear that rested on him left as soon as he heard her young voice, joyful as he was still being chased around by the deep blue colored techno troll.  </p><p>“Princess!” Beat happily exclaimed, before rushing off towards the purple haired troll, evading Trollex’s grasp once more. He practically crashed into her arms, mumbling incoherent words of appreciation as the princess cradled him in her arms. </p><p>“Protect me!” He cried just as Trollex crashed into one of the clams, falling down into the main seat. </p><p>Trollex rubbed his bruised heard, a little irritated as the pain rushed back to his skull once more. Just not as painful as a few moments before when he was up on the surface. Before he could call out the button again as he pushed himself up in the seat with his hands, Storm rushed into the room. </p><p>“What’s with all the ruckus for!?” He asked angrily, confused at the sight of Beat in Bliss’s arms, along with Trollex tiredly laying his head over the edge of the clam chair, almost in a sickly way. The Techno King held onto his head painfully, trying to lay pressure on the bruise.  </p><p>“King Trollex was trying to wring me out!” Beat cried out as he sat cozy in Bliss’s arms,  </p><p>“I still am!” Trollex quipped back, “I can’t believe you were up on the surface yesterday messing with those pop trolls!” He said, picking himself up from the centered seat, swimming off towards the three. </p><p>“You what?!” Bliss and Storm both asked in shock, Bliss pushing the button out of her arms. Beat fearfully curled his antennas close to his rectangular frame.  </p><p>“Wait-” Bliss began as she turned back to his brother, “What did he do?”  </p><p>“He went ahead and ate some of their supply.” Trollex answered as he crossed his arms, “Beat, imagine how far they had to travel to get here. And they end up with some of their ration gone with a button who has never ending appetite.” </p><p>“I was starving!” Beat defended, “It’s not my fault everyone kept talking about food yesterday afternoon.” He frowned as he crossed his antennas like arms, throwing his eyes aside pridefully as he tried to ignore the upset expression of the Techno King.   </p><p>“That’s still no excuse for what you did.” Trollex argued back with a disappointed expression. “Imagine what they think about us now.” </p><p>“They?” Storm repeated with a concerned glance, “How many trolls were up there?”  </p><p>“Just two.” Trollex answered, “It was a girl and her niece up there.” He added, recalling his quick moments with the two trolls.  </p><p>“And he won't tell you how he was stalking the former one.” Beat smartly remarked, prompting Storm to chuckle at the buttons fast words and reducing Trollex’s face to an erupting of bright blue colors. </p><p>“You stalked one!?” Bliss cried out shocked, clearly weirded out by the accusation as she looked to her brother. Beat smiled, now appreciative that the focus is on him. And with a quick glance, the sentient button fish settled in Bliss’s arms once more. Her arms automatically holding him close in a somewhat motherly manner. </p><p>“I didnt-" Trollex reassured with a wave of his hands. His blush began to die down as he continued, “I just heard her singing.” He defended, thinking back to the song he heard Suki singing. Still somewhat upset that he didn’t hear her finish the rest of the song.  </p><p>“Singing what? Pop music?” Bliss asked. </p><p>“I think so.” Trollex replied, with a wistful sigh he stared up into the space around them as he recalled the hot pink troll's sweet voice. “I never heard anything like it before.” He added. In thought as he recalled her words, he tried to replay the scene in his mind.  </p><p>“What was it like?” Bliss asked. </p><p>“It was…” Trollex stopped as he thought for a moment, as Storm and Bliss watched his verbal reflection in interest. Beat couldn’t help but roll his eyes annoyingly, still confused as to why the two other techno trolls showed such an interest. </p><p>“Sweet.” He finished, gaining confused look from the two trolls before him. The word felt weird in his mouth as he said it aloud. But he felt like it was appropriate to what he felt filled the air around him only moments ago.   </p><p>“Sweet?” Bliss, Storm, and Beat all repeated in unison.  </p><p>“Yeah, her voice was like sugar. It was rich, kinda. Oooh man, I couldn’t help but listen…” Trollex sighed dreamily as he continued to stare up in space.  </p><p>“Can we get her name?” Storm asked, smirking as he watched Trollex go through this sudden fascination.  </p><p>“It was Suki.” Trollex answered, “And she was traveling with her niece, CJ.” He added, finally snapping out of his sudden daze.  </p><p>“So aside from the whole incident with Beat…” Bliss started, “I’m guessing this turned out alright.” </p><p>“Well yeah,” Trollex assured, “Well, until she hit me in the head with her guitar.” </p><p>“What?!” Bliss asked with a shocked tone.  </p><p>“So that explains the bruise…” Storm pondered out aloud. “And the broken guitar.” he said as he looked down the broken guitar in the princess's hands.  </p><p>Trollex noticed the yellow trolls' words, laughing awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. “Well, she did go and try to deny my existence.” Trollex reasoned, with a goofy smile.  </p><p>“I couldn’t help but go introduce myself. I had to!” At this point now the techno king was talking to himself, stuck in thought as he tried to recreate his moments up on the surface with the treasure troll as he held a hand under his chin.  </p><p>“Her singing was something else man…” </p><p>“Okay…” Storm noted, sending a quick glance to Bliss, who reciprocated his concern as they both looked back to the Techno King.  </p><p>“How about we get Dr. Meena to check that bruise out?” Storm asked as he swam towards Trollex, grabbing him by the wrist before pulling him in his direction, as Trollex continued to stare up into space, sighing to himself blissfully.  </p><p>Storm turned back to Bliss with a wink, “Let's try to keep this whole ‘pop troll’ subject to ourselves.” he noted, “And please get that guitar fixed. We’ll worry about the gemstone tonight.” He smirked playfully, prompting the princess to laugh at his words and waving a hand dismissively. Watching the two trolls swim off towards the entrance. </p><p>“You two go do that.” Bliss replied, turning back to Beat with the broken guitar still in her hands, with a proud smirk displayed on her face.  </p><p>“<em>You got me started!</em>” Trollex sang, trying to imitate  Suki’s hypnotic tone, “<em>And nothing on Earth can stop it!</em>”  </p><p>“<em>It’s crazy, I’m falling! I don’t know what else to call it!</em>” He continued to sing, a poor imitation of the pop trolls voice echoed throughout the large room. Storm sighed as he continued to push the Techno King towards the door. </p><p>“Is the singing necessary man? What if someone hears you?” Storm chastised, hoping that the trolls that both Beat and Trollex ran into on their way to the large conference room didn’t decide to catch on with the sudden ruckus.  </p><p>“<em>Boy! Do you believe in magic?  </em> <em> Ha-ha</em>!” He laughed aloud, clearly ignoring Storm’s question all the while he continued singing. As King Trollex approached the large massive twin doors; he placed his hands on the two doors handles. </p><p>“<em>Do you</em>?” He started as he pulled the handles back.  </p><p>“<em>Do you</em>?” He continued as he proudly opened the doors, revealing the last thing he expected. Which prompted Storm to bury his face in his hands momentarily in disappointment as his fears were answered. </p><p>“<em>Do you</em>-”  Trollex stopped as he opened his eyes, noticing the many eyes that stared back at him. The many eyes belonged to his large staff of servants and workers, some being the ones that Beat nearly knocked into as the button tried to escape Trollex’s near angry tirade as he chased him throughout the castle. </p><p>“Umm....” Trollex began with an awkward laugh, not knowing how to respond to the many faces of concern and confusion. Probably a result of the numerous castle workers hearing a good chunk of what was supposed to be a personal conversation. </p><p>The one who stood out in the midst of it all, a bright aquamarine colored troll, with bright yellow orange eyes spoke out finally, voicing all of the worker's concern. </p><p>“Sorry for the intrusion, your majesty.” She apologized meekly, bowing at the sight of the techno king. With the rest doing so afterwards, “But we heard that there may be pop trolls on the surface.” She added. </p><p>“Is it true?” She finished; her voice laced with small amounts of fear. The rest of the servants turned from the servant who spoke out back to the Techno King. Trollex wanted to speak, but couldn’t find the words to. He knew that his servants had every right to be concerned, although he was a little upset that they spied in on their conversation.  </p><p>He couldn’t blame them for being terrified. Considering that the sole reason the Techno Trolls never broke past the surface in centuries could be traced back to the actions of one greedy pop troll who continuously abused their power. But he didn’t want to lie to them either. It’d be wrong to fill them with false hope, even when it seemed like nothing bad seemed to come from two pop trolls as well.  </p><p>But with this sudden swirl of conflicting thoughts, he felt himself getting somewhat dizzy once more. As he rested a hand on his head once more, he was fortunate enough for Storm to notice his sudden struggle. </p><p>“Well-” He began, but was quickly stopped by Storm who swam in front of him. Blocking his view from the servants. “King Trollex is a little under the weather right now.” Storm interrupted. </p><p>“There is no need to worry about this whole ‘pop trolls on the surface’ issue.” Storm added, “Since there’s none on the surface whatsoever.” </p><p>“If that is the case, we'll discuss this with Trollex’s advisors, and until then. You all have nothing to worry about, alright?” He finished, with a thumbs up pointed in the direction of group of servants.  </p><p>With a quick nod, and a few mumbles of apology for the disturbance. The servants began to disperse, all engaged in conversation, either about what they heard or something entirely different. </p><p>“You didn’t have to interrupt me, y’know?” Trollex asked as he turned back to Storm with a visible frown.  </p><p>“Oh, calm down. You looked like you were about to pass out.” Storm snarkily replied, waving a hand dismissively at the Techno King. </p><p>“Now come on, let's have Dr. Meena get a quick look at you.” </p><p>As Bliss watched the scene, she waited before the doors closed before she turned back to Beat and the broken guitar in her arms once more. </p><p>It took her a moment to notice Beat’s smirk that he sent her, a product of her quick engage with Storm before the two male trolls left the room. </p><p>“What?” She asked with an awkward smile, not clearly able to hold her awkward laughter. </p><p>“So...” The green button began. “...you and Storm?” He asked in a sing-song manner. Prompting the young princess face to burst into multiple shades of bright red. She blushed at the sudden question, as she snapped her attention to the green fish. </p><p>“Oh, don’t you dare.” Bliss declared as she pushed the button away jokingly with her free hand.  </p><p>“So, it is serious!?” He joked, prompting Bliss to burst out into laughter. Nearly having her drop the guitar in her hands.  </p><p>“Stop it! Haha!” She laughed aloud, and as she regained her senses, she turned to the Button with a soft but pleading expression. “Please don’t tell Trollex.” Bliss sweetly pleaded, prompting Beat to feel somewhat guilty for distressing the princess. </p><p>“Oh! Don’t worry! My lips are sealed!”  </p><p>“Good, now...” Bliss noted, she thought back to earlier in the day, where Trollex denied her the chance to go up there with him. </p><p>“Were those trolls up there friendly?” Bliss asked in a whisper to the button.  </p><p>“Yeah, I guess. There was just two of them, and they just had a small campsite set up.” Beat answered. While he was up there alongside Trollex, before he was chased back to Techno Reef. He noted the small campsite not far from them, and he could only assume that King Trollex couldn’t bother to notice as well. </p><p>“They seemed to just be visiting.” He added, with a disinterested gaze. He thought back to the two trolls, more specifically the much younger one, who couldn’t help but eye the button down in a curious manner. </p><p>“Well, it wouldn’t hurt to go up there and pay them a visit huh?” She asked, soon chuckling at Beat’s sudden gasp. </p><p>“Princess, you shouldn’t! Imagine what Trollex will think!” </p><p>“Oh, calm down Beat. You said they were alright!” Bliss defended, “And I want to see what’s gotten Trollex in a daze all of a sudden.” </p><p>Beat huffed frustratingly, flicking his antennas in refusal.  </p><p>“I’ll give you as many sea grapes as you want if you distract him for me tomorrow.” </p><p>“The last time I was offered food and got caught Trollex was about to kill me!” Beat cried out, “And he probably still is!” </p><p>“Trollex did say it was just a girl traveling with her niece up there.” Bliss recalled. “Will that change things?” With another annoyed huff, Beat turned his body away from the Techno princess in frustration. The princess floated there shocked, somewhat upset at Beat nonverbally rejecting her request. </p><p>“Beat? Please?” Bliss begged, tucking the guitar under her arm, in order to hold her hands together almost in a prayer motion. </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Please?” </p><p>“No matter what you say, I won’t say yes.” </p><p>“Beat?” </p><p>“....” </p><p>“Beat?” </p><p>“.... okay...” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So...” Suki began as she continued tossing small branches into the new fire before her, “Everyone back home in Troll Village, including us two... are Pop trolls.”  </p><p>The sun had already set behind the gorgeous blue sea, which was now purple, matching the still lit sky. The gorgeous melting of colors in the sky as a result of the sunset was now gone now. But Suki and CJ still watched the sky in awe. A perfect sight that they’ve never seen back home. </p><p>CJ eagerly nodded in confirmation, “Yup! The Pop Trolls are one of the six major genres.” She explained.  </p><p>“Well...” Suki said, “What about Cooper? Is he a pop troll as well?” </p><p>“Oh no, he’s from an entirely different genre.” CJ answered, looking back into her book as she used the fire to serve as a light source for her to read.  </p><p>“Which would be...?”  </p><p>“He’s a funk troll.” CJ answered, “Unfortunately I only don’t have any of pictures in here.” CJ frowned as she pointed to an open page in her book. “But based on what I read here, they’re all four legged and really tall.” CJ explained, “And apparently they have really futuristic technology.”  </p><p>“Are they nice?” Suki asked, not noticing that the question was becoming a more common one used as CJ continued to teach her aunt about several quick facts about the genre. </p><p>“Yeah, they’re chill.” </p><p>“How come the genres are separated anyway. Wouldn’t it be better if we all were together?” Suki asked. She thought back to King Trollex’s words right before he left, she wondered what he meant about there not being trolls on this shore in centuries. And what caused it as well. </p><p>“It would make sense, but the first pop king tried to steal all the other genres music in favor of pop.” CJ answered with a visible frown, despite the fact she’s probably heard that fact dozens of times.  </p><p>Suki shook her head at the response, “That’s horrible.” She replied in a saddened tone.  </p><p>“I know right!” CJ reciprocated her aunt’s surprise.  </p><p>Suki frowned as a new thought dawned on her. She realized then why King Trollex showed up to the surface in the first place. It was to see if they were a threat. </p><p>And now that Suki understood the sad events that led up to now, she couldn’t blame the Techno King for being concerned. But yet she had the audacity to deny his existence where he could hear and attacked him when he approached her. </p><p>Suki looked down to her hands, more specifically the one that King Trollex held down when she tried to check the bruise. The way he pressed his hand firmly into her own made her feel some type of way. Surely, she was somewhat scared of his fast reflexes. But the way his hand perfectly fit hers made her somewhat questionable.  </p><p>She pressed her thumb down into the palm of her hand, trying to recreate the feeling that happened only a few hours ago. </p><p>“Why did King Trollex say he liked your singing?” Suki blushed at the question. Thinking back to when he yelled out the compliment to her, a playful smirk adorning his face in the midst of it all.  </p><p>“I-it was nothing…” Suki answered as she turned back to CJ, hoping her stutter didn’t falsify her statement.  </p><p>“He must have heard me sing while I was waiting for you.” The pop troll added, plopping beside her niece as they rested in front of the fire, the noises of the dark waters crashing not far from them.  </p><p>“Oh…” CJ said in reply, “Well, at least he liked it!” She smiled up at Suki, who smiled back just as brightly. Just as she reached a hand over to ruffle the light purple troll's bright blue hair, smirking at the young trolls infectious frustrated laughter. CJ waved her hands, trying to shoo her aunts hand out of her hair in the midst of their laughter. </p><p>“You upset about that button that ate your snack?” Suki asked with a chuckle as she turned back to the fire, once she stopped her onslaught on her niece’s bright blue frizzy hair. </p><p>“Nope!” CJ replied, “I’m more weirded out than upset.” She would laugh, but she was stopped once she broke out into a long yawn. </p><p>“Uh oh, looks like someone’s a little tired. Did you have a long day?”  </p><p>“N-no, I’m not... tired... yet.” CJ lied, “What...if...King Trollex comes...back?” She asked, her question breaking off into parts as she yawned continuously. </p><p>Suki chuckled at her niece’s clear attempts of staying up. She patting her niece’s shoulder reassuringly.  </p><p>“Don’t worry. I’m sure he’s sleeping right now.” Suki answered, before standing up beside the small child. “Which is what you should be doing.” She added, before picking up the young troll and placing her in her arms, who held onto the book tightly in her hands.  </p><p>“Will we see him again?” CJ asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she let her aunt carry her off back to the tent. </p><p>“I’m sure we will.” Suki answered, using one hand to open the curtain of the tent, allowing herself in with the young trolling in her arms. With a smile, she placed her niece down in the tent. Allowing the trolling to crawl off towards her bag that rested beside her sleeping bag, already going ahead to get ready first.  </p><p>“I’ll put the fire out soon. Let me check on the Wooferbug first.” Suki noted, and with a nod from her niece, Suki walked out of the tent. Before turning away from the fire, and walking towards a rock on the sand not far from her.  </p><p>“Bud?” Suki called, waiting a moment before she heard a small chirp and the large sized critter walking from behind the rock, with a leaf in their mouth.  </p><p>“Hey Bud!” Suki smiled, walking over to ruffle the deep blue mane of the insect. “You missed it today pal! We met a Techno Troll.” She recalled, “You should have seen CJ. She couldn’t contain herself.” </p><p>The Wooferbug let out another chirp, which Suki laughed at. “Yes, he was nice. Although, I did hit him with my guitar.” She added with a guilty expression.  </p><p>The Wooferbug let out a low chirp this time, causing the pop troll to frown at the thought. “Yes,” she began, “Of course I was freaking out! How did to expect me to respond to it?” She finished, and as she continued to ruffle his fur. She continued to think aloud, recalling the feelings she felt and the thoughts that raced through her mind at what happened hours before. </p><p>“He was kind of sweet. Fast talking too.” Suki noted, but furrowed her brows as she recalled one other thing. “I can’t believe he heard me sing though.” She frowned embarrassingly. But the frown broke as the Wooferbug nuzzled into her, prompting her to laugh quietly.  </p><p>“It’s fine.” She reassured. “It's just that you know I don’t like singing with people around all that much. I’m just a DJ. There’s always another troll singing in place of me when I preform.” As Suki uttered those words, she couldn’t help but think of the last time she actually Dj’ed with someone singing alongside her.  </p><p>Suki frowned at her words, although they were true in her eyes. Her Wooferbug reciprocated her sadness, feeling remorseful for their rider.  </p><p>“It’s fine. It’s fine.” Suki reassured once more. “Things are different now. And I just got to get used to it.” The thought of going back to her home dawned on her, and made her feel somewhat more remorseful. It was then did she realize how nice it was to talk to a fellow DJ who understood her. She realized she wouldn’t have that back home, and that thought alone was painful. </p><p>Suki couldn’t help but sigh, ruffling her Wooferbug’s mane once more, much less enthused this time.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Suki tiredly blinked as the sun began to fill the dark tent. As she stirred in her side of the tent, she stretched her arms over her head, as her legs were still trapped under the zipper of her sleeping tent. She slowly sat up, blinking her eyes repeatedly as she tried to adjust her eyes in the light.  </p><p>She rubbed her neck, it being exposed as she wore only a large t-shirt, and shorts that rested above her knees. With two tired hands that have yet to completely wake up, she pushed her orange frizzy hair behind her head. With that done, she let out a tired yawn.  </p><p>She turned her head over as she began to push herself out of the sleepingbag, soon noticing CJ curled up in her sleeping bag, facing away from her. Her unruly frizzy hair in the same condition as her aunt.  </p><p>Suki smiled warmly at the sight, holding a hand over her heart in awe.  </p><p>With a chuckle, Suki pushed herself up from the sleeping bag, slowly walking over to the entrance of the tent in a hunched position. Before she pushed the tent curtain, she closed her eyes to prevent her from suddenly being blinded by the strong rising sun.  </p><p>As she finally managed to push herself out of her tent, she sighed at the strong sent of the ocean, and the soft breeze that flowed past her, nearly knocking more hair back into her face again.  </p><p>Before she would do anything else, she needed to go check on her wooferbug. She was already tired herself when she left the bug to go back to the tent a little sooner than intended.  </p><p>With squinted eyes, she looked around for the familiar bug. She began to walk around, calling out to the insect. </p><p>“Bud?” She called out, “Bud?” She asked again, not paying attention to the quiet figures standing behind her. She placed her hands on her hip as she stood before the dead fire, knowing she would have to replace the wood at some point in the day.  </p><p>With a sigh and her eyes finally adjusted to the bright sun, “Bud?! Where are you pal?” She asked once more, now concerned that the bug hasn’t answered back yet. </p><p>“Y’know, I expected you to be somewhat taller.” A strange voice called out behind the hot pink pop troll. Suki yelped as she quickly turned around. Her eyes widened at the sight. </p><p>Before her was a peppy techno troll that rested on a rock that matched the pop troll in height. She was a deep pink maroon colored troll with bright yellow eyes, resting behind long neon blue eyelashes. She had a yellow unibrow, and bright yellow and blue stripes lining both of her arms. At the end of her tails were small sphere like orbs that were also lined yellow and blue. </p><p>“Oh, excuse me! I didn’t mean to scare you!” the troll laughed, pressing a hand to her heart as she waved her other hand in an almost dismissive manner. Suki didn’t bother to say anything, still somewhat shocked from the sudden surprise.  </p><p>“I just had to see if my brother was right about you!” She added, which prompted Suki to tilt her head in confusion. Last time she checked, the only troll to come up here was King Trollex. And so, through a quick process of elimination. She could only assume that she must have been royalty as well. </p><p>“I’m sorry, your brother?” Suki finally asked, as she swallowed her fear down.  </p><p>“Oh, my brother King Trollex.” The maroon-colored troll answered with a warm smile, displaying her neon yellow teeth. “I’m Princess Bliss Marina.” She added as she extended her hand out. Suki was quick to walk up to the princess, taking her hand and shaking it in greeting.  </p><p>It’s nice to meet you!” Suki greeted awkwardly. She sighed nervously as she glanced down to her outfit in an almost embarrassed manner. </p><p>“Sorry for the lack of proper attire.” Suki apologized in a timid voice, balling up a fistful of the oversize t-shirt to help calm her nerves. </p><p>“Oh, don’t worry. Clothes really aren’t a big thing where I’m from.” Bliss said, before chuckling at her own words. Suki looked down to her outfit again, a little embarrassed as she seemed to stick out of place in contrast to the techno troll.  </p><p>Bliss noticed Suki’s sudden bashfulness, and stopped herself from laughing. </p><p>She jumped off of the rock, floating towards the flustered pop troll. Bliss examined Suki with keen eyes, the black dots occasionally narrowing as she took the hot pink trolls' unusual appearance. </p><p>Before Suki could voice her discomfort, Bliss eyes widened at the sight of the pop troll's uncontrollable frizzy hair.  </p><p>“Woah!” Bliss said as she now focused in on the Suki’s frizzy and tangled orange hair.  </p><p>“Look at that! I’ve never seen anything like this before!” Suki realized the princess’s sudden and odd fascination for her hair, when Suki felt like she should be curious at the sight of Bliss’s long slicked back purple hair.  </p><p>Suki pulled up a strand of her hair over her shoulders, specifically using her ability to lengthen the strand to a point where she wouldn’t need to move her head to adjust having to move with the strand.  </p><p>She held the now long strand in her hand and held it up to Bliss.  </p><p>“I don’t mind.” With that Bliss took the strand in her hands, mesmerized by its otherworldly texture. “Just please don’t tug or try to comb it, it gets tangled really easily.”  </p><p>Suki couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight, allowing some of the strand to drag near her feet as she tried using her powers to keep the strand as long as possible to accustomed the curious princess.  </p><p>In the midst of the techno troll's fascination, she couldn’t help and notice her niece tiredly walking out of the tent as she rubbed her exhausted sensitive eyes. </p><p>“What’s with all the noise?” CJ sighed, before stretching her arms over her head as she yawned, her bright blue hair either flowing behind her back in similar fashion to her aunt or hanging loosely over her face.  </p><p>“Awww!” Suki snapped her attention back to the Bliss, who no longer had a sudden interest in the hot pink trolls' frizzy uncontrollable locks, but rather the small adorable pop trolling that stopped beside her aunt’s leg.  </p><p>“Aren’t you just the cutest thing?” Bliss said as she smiled warmly at the trolling. CJ hid timidly behind her aunt’s leg that was close to her, somewhat frightful and nervous at the sudden admiration.  </p><p>Suki took it upon herself to turn back, picking up the small trolling in her arms as she faced back to Bliss and her two followers.  </p><p>“CJ,” Suki began as CJ rubbed her now fully awakened blue eyes, “This is Princess Bliss. She says she’s King Trollex’s sister. And she wanted to come up and visit us.”  </p><p>CJ looked up to the princess in utter shock, surprised she got to meet her second troll so early in the day. “It’s nice to meet you Princess Bliss!” CJ greeted as she rested her hands on her aunts' shoulders, keeping her head turned. “Wow you’re really pretty!”  </p><p>Bliss awed at the sudden praise, holding a hand to her exposed heart. “Thankyou!” She thanked with a kind smile. “I think you’re pretty too!” She added with a kind smile. Before the princess could say anything else, she practically jumped as a thought came into mind. </p><p>“Oh!” Bliss said, nearly startling the two pop trolls. “Wait! Oh geez, I nearly forgot the other reason I came up here for!” </p><p>“Other reason?” Suki repeated in a confused tone. </p><p>The bright purple haired troll nodded in response. “Yes, curtesy of my brother King Trollex of course.” She answered, before reaching a hand into her hair, pulling out an object that Suki knew very well. </p><p>“That’s my guitar.” Suki stated as she put CJ down, allowing the trolling to stand by her aunt’s side once more. </p><p>Bliss held the guitar out in her two hands before handing it over to Suki.</p><p>“My brother wanted this fixed after the whole fiasco he told us that happened yesterday. I’d like to apologize on his behalf though.” With that, Bliss placed the striped guitar back into Suki’s hands. </p><p>Although the instrument didn’t look different at all, despite the change of all the strings, even the ones that weren’t broken after she hit King Trollex. </p><p>“Oh, this is perfect!” Suki exclaimed, with a simple turn of the guitar in her hands, she positioned the instrument in playing position, and placed her hands perfectly to play a single chord. The rich chord struck through her, and the techno troll watched in amazement.  </p><p>With that attempt, Suki pulled the instrument and grabbed the neck by her two hands, holding it close to her as she looked back up to the princess. “Oh, thank you so much!”  </p><p>“I don’t know how I could repay you!” She added with the sincerest smile she could muster.  </p><p>“Well...” Bliss began, a mischievous smile growing on her face as she turned to Suki. The pop troll couldn’t help but tilt her head in confusion.  </p><p>“You wouldn’t mind playing that song you played for my brother for me?” Bliss asked, sitting back on the rock, almost seeming to know the pink trolls answer already. “Do you?” </p><p>Suki couldn’t help but recoil back in shock, somewhat upset that the princess found out about what was supposed to be a song that only she was meant to hear. </p><p>“What song?” CJ asked, curious as she casually walked a little closer to the techno princess.  </p><p>“The one she sang yesterday to my brother.” Bliss replied, placing her hands in her lap, anxious for the pop troll's performance. “I’m curious to see what’s gotten my brother in a trance.” </p><p>“I'm sorry, what?” Suki asked, “What trance?” </p><p>“Oh, my brother was singing pop lyrics all night.” Bliss casually confessed, “He compared your singing akin to something that’s...” Bliss stopped as she tried to recall the adjective that her brother used to describe Suki’s voice. She snapped her fingers in thought, stopping after a moment as the answer finally appeared in her mind.  </p><p>“Sweet!” She finally mustered out with a laugh. With that in mind, Suki’s face quickly exploded in a bright shade of red as she finally caught on with what Bliss meant. </p><p>“Sw-sweet?” Suki repeated with a stutter, clearly embarrassed and caught off guard by the realization. Bliss quickly caught on, laughing at the sight of the troll’s perplexed expression. </p><p>“Sweet? What does she mean by that?” CJ innocently asked, and Suki quickly shook her head as she collected herself. Before she could say anything in respond to Bliss, Suki looked down to CJ.  </p><p>“Hey CJ, why don’t you go back to the tent and get ready for the day?” Suki suggested as her blush began to die down. CJ shook her head at the question, contempt with staying near the techno troll.  </p><p>“But I want to talk to Princess Bliss some more.” CJ said with a noticeable childish whine.  </p><p>“You will later.” Suki argued back, and with a hand, she softly pushed the purple trolling in the direction of the tent. And as she was content with the sight of CJ rushing back into the tent, Suki quickly snapped back to a sly looking techno troll with a toothy grin.  </p><p>“What does he mean by sweet?” Suki quickly asked, crossing her arms over her large shirt. Bliss stopped her laughter, noticing Suki’s newfound concern.  </p><p>“Oh, don’t worry! He wasn’t trying to be rude. In fact, I’ve never seen him more interested in anything like this for a long while.” </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“Yeah, like I said. He kept humming that song for the rest of the day. But when he got that bruise on his head checked out, his behavior was chalked up as a result of his injury.” Bliss explained, bringing somewhat ease to the pop troll in front of her.  </p><p>“But I knew it had to be from you. So that’s why I came up here in the first place.” Bliss finally confessed, hoping that her words would bring a positive answer to her request. </p><p>“So, would you play for me now?” Bliss asked, practically begging as she clutched her hands together in a plea. </p><p>“I didn’t play for him.” Suki argued back, finally decided to answer the princess's request, “He just mistakenly heard me sing to myself.” </p><p>Bliss noticeable frowned, her ears flicking down in correlation to her feelings of the unexpected answer. “I’m not big on preforming without my Wooferbug.” She finished with a frown, something that Bliss didn’t exactly pick up on. </p><p>“Oh, that’s a shame...” Bliss frowned, her hopes slightly crushed, but reignited as a new revelation came into mind. </p><p>“I’m sorry did you say Wooferbug?” Bliss repeated, her heart beating rapidly at the sudden news. </p><p>“Yeah. Don’t worry he’s friendly.” With that Suki took a few steps back before turning her head to the side, pressing her hands to her lips as she let out a loud whistle. Before the techno troll could say anything in question, a large primarily blue colored insect appeared out of nowhere.  </p><p>“Aww!” Bliss cooed as she saw the bug, Suki had to hold her laughter as she walked over to the Wooferbug.  </p><p>“Sorry for leaving you like that last night pal.” She apologized, the insect nudging her side in understanding.  </p><p>“As forgiveness, I got one troll who’d love to meet you!” The insect eagerly moved over to the floating techno troll, who eagerly flew around the insect.  </p><p>The air was soon filled with praise and cute critter noises as the techno princess admired the interesting musically thriving bug. Suki laughed at the sight, smiling warmly at the interaction. With a sigh she turned back to the tent, intent on getting ready for the day.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Oh, aren’t you just the cutest thing?” Bliss cooed as she scratched the mane of the large insect. The insect let out a loud chirp, prompting the princess to awe at the noise. She couldn’t help but hug the bug once more. In the midst of her newfound attentiveness to what could be considered as one of the cutest things she’s ever scene, she was unable to notice the eyes that watched her from afar.  </p><p>As Storm kept only his head above the water, he could see Bliss play with the giant creature from afar. He shook his head as he tried to hold back his laughter.  </p><p>The yellow troll silently thanked the sentient green button for telling him where Bliss was heading off to so late in the morning. Knowing her, the princess would still be in the bed at this time of day. Something about beauty rest, something that the orange hair troll knew nothing about.  </p><p>Traveling with all kinds of aquatic trolls all his life taught him to sleep only when necessary. When working with all types of trolls that he considered them to be monsters in their own right, he knew to sleep with his eyes practically open.  </p><p>He floated out of the water, shaking off the water that clung to him before floating onto shore. He quietly approached Bliss, who had her back turned as she kept her focus on the chirping critter. He could see a little bit of her face, including the gorgeous smile she held as she continued to play with the creature.  </p><p>He couldn’t help but feel somewhat envious, but he wasn’t willing to admit that to anyone.  </p><p>As he continued getting closer to the two, it seemed that the critter noticed, and stopped its constant chirping. Instead, it let out a low trill almost in a threatening way as the bug narrowed its eyes in Storm’s direction.  </p><p>Bliss seemed to notice the Wooferbug’s sudden mood change, and noticed how its eyes seemed to be focused on something behind her. Her happy expression faltered somewhat, and as she turned around, she nearly screamed until she realized who it was. </p><p>“Storm!” Bliss shouted angrily, slapping said trolls' arm as he laughed at the princess’s reaction. The ecstatic troll didn’t mind the attack as he continued to laugh, seemingly taking in Bliss’s embarrassed look.  </p><p>“What’re you doing here?” She asked moving closer to him as she glanced back to the tent. Figuring that the two pop trolls would walk out at any time. She could see in the corner of her eye, that the Wooferbug shifted somewhat anxiously, and slowly backed away. Probably to partake in some other activity.  </p><p>She tried grabbing onto his arm, trying to push him back into the water. But to no avail, as the yellow techno troll finally recovered from his laughing, he instead stopped the princess by grabbing both her arms, pulling herself closer to them. Resulting the two to be much closer than what could be perceived as play between two friends. </p><p>“You need to get back in the water.” Bliss commanded, not giving into Storm’s advances, even as he sent her a knowing look. “What if they see you here?” </p><p>“I was going to ask you the same thing Princess.” Storm said, his smirk growing even bigger at the sight of her blushing.  </p><p>“You know I don’t like it when you call me that.” Bliss argued back, wondering to herself why she hadn’t pulled herself away from him already. “And I’m serious. I don’t want them getting the wrong idea with you up here.” </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Storm asked, daring to pull Bliss even closer, resulting in her hands resting on his chest, and leaving her an even more flustered mess. </p><p>“I mean look at you.” She answered, pointing an accused finger directly at his heart.  </p><p>“Your arms are covered in faint scars. You’re arguably one of the taller techno trolls throughout the reef. And you’re not exactly the nicest looking troll out there.” She confessed. </p><p>Storm jokingly looked hurt, letting go of her temporarily, although he still kept a hand wrapped around her waist. He pressed a hand to his chest, almost in a dramatic manner. </p><p>“Are you saying I’m hard to look at?” He accused, his smirk coming back just as Bliss’s face reddened at his words. </p><p>“N-no!” She shook her head, her face wearing a nervous expression as she tried to find her words.  </p><p>“I-I mean you’re intimidating.” She confessed, daring to avert her eyes away from him for a moment. “You’re unlike any other techno troll I've ever seen.” She finished, somehow finding the courage to look him in the eyes.  </p><p>Storm was shocked, his smirk faltering at her words. But yet, this change grew into a sincere smile as he looked down to her. He released his grip on her slightly, allowing her to pull away. But Bliss chose to stay in his arms, content with how close they were. </p><p>“Are you fine with intimidating?” He asked. Bliss read no joking or mocking behavior that she associated the sarcastic troll with in his eyes. She saw only serious deep red eyes full of sincerness. And she couldn’t help but smile at his question, already knowing the answer by heart. </p><p>“Absolutely.” She answered, and couldn’t help herself from laughing as his smile grew bigger at the response.  </p><p>Before Storm could do anything else, she pulled herself away quickly. But pulled his slightly larger hand into her own, wearing a playful smile. They both looked to each other with kind eyes after that, and were both content to where they left off. The two trolls had nothing to hide from each other.  </p><p>Although, in the face of the world, they both threw everything aside to hide moments like this, at whatever cost. </p><p>“Alright, who's ready to get this day started!?” A young bubbly voice tore their hands apart as fast as lighting. They both snapped their attention to the sight of the young excited purple troll. A sight that prompted Storm to look on in confusion, while Bliss held a relieved expression. </p><p>“Oh!” CJ said, shocked to see the yellow techno troll that stood beside Princess Bliss. “Am I interrupting something?” The child asked, hoping she didn’t intrude on anything.  </p><p>Storm opened his mouth to say something, but realized who he was looking at. The small trolling wore baggy pants and a top that exposed some of her stomach. He didn’t care at all for that, it was just the bright green gem that rested on her stomach that called for alarm. </p><p>“No, you’re not,” Bliss answered, then noticing the gem on the trolling's stomach as well.  </p><p>At that point of time the two techno trolls realized that the small trolling was a treasure troll. Something that many trolls in the reef never got to see. </p><p>“Uh...” Bliss began not able to find her words, even as Suki walked out of the tent in her everyday outfit as well. </p><p>“Hey, uh Princess...” Suki began as she closed the entrance to the tent, “I can’t play that song that King Trollex was talking about. But I can play you something else.”  </p><p>As she turned around, she stopped as she noticed the other techno troll, she didn’t recall meeting before steping inside the tent. She looked at Storm in a mix of confusion and shock. Somewhat surprised at the sight of him.  </p><p>Bliss and Storm looked to Suki in surprise at well, as they couldn’t even comprehend the presence of one treasure troll. But they were blessed enough to see two. </p><p>“They're both treasure trolls!” Bliss exclaimed in absolute excitement.  </p><p>“Huh?” Suki and CJ both asked at the same time. Confused what they’re gems had to do with anything at the moment. </p><p>“So that’s why Trollex was so mesmerized by you!” Bliss added, as she looked to Suki, who couldn’t help but blush at the statement. </p><p>“Even so,” Storm said, “why would treasure trolls be doing on Techno Shores in the first place?” </p><p>“Vacation.” Suki flatly answered before turning to Storm with a raised brow, “And I'm sorry, I never got your name...”.  </p><p>“Shoot!” Bliss said, she floated over to Storm, holding his arm as she pulled them over to the two treasure trolls.  </p><p>“This is Storm, he is a very good friend of mine.” Bliss said, to which Storm sent her a perplexed expression. </p><p>“Friend?” Storm jokingly repeated, prompting Bliss to jab his side with her elbow. Storm hissed in response to the hit, rubbing his side with his free hand. </p><p>“I can’t believe we’re getting to talk to treasure trolls!” Bliss exclaimed. “Oh, Storm isn’t this exciting?!”  </p><p>“What’s so crazy about us being Treasure trolls?” Suki asked, looking over momentarily to see her Wooferbug dozing off not far from the tent. When she looked back, she noticed Bliss and Storm holding unreadable looks, almost as if she said something offensive to them. </p><p>“Um... did you forget your status perhaps?” Storm asked, making the poor pink troll even confused somewhat more, along with her niece. </p><p>“Status?” CJ repeated, looking back at her aunt in confusion, and all Suki could do was shrug her shoulders to her niece, sharing the same feelings. </p><p>“Treasure Trolls. The very primordial beings of the arts. Most importantly music.” Bliss explained, almost in a nonchalant and somewhat condescending manner. “Arguably the most important type of trolls to exist.” Suki and CJ both shrugged at the princess still confused.  </p><p>“The trolls who are designed to not belong to a single type of music. Descendants of the very troll who created music for us trolls to have and enjoy in the first place.” Storm added. </p><p>“Doesn’t that ring a bell?” He finished, surprised at the fact that both treasure trolls had no idea what Storm and Bliss was referring to. </p><p>“Have no clue what you’re talking about man.” Suki finally confessed, crossing her arms as the two techno trolls before simultaneously sighed in defeat. “Sorry.” CJ apologized, feeling bad for knowing practically nothing about what the two were talking about. </p><p>“Okay,” Storm began, before looking down to CJ. “You guys are both pop trolls, right?”  </p><p>Suki and CJ both nodded in unison, prompting Storm to continue on with his poor version of an interrogation. </p><p>“And you don’t know a treasure trolls' significance when it comes to music?” </p><p>Suki and CJ both shook their heads, resulting in Storm to facepalm at the realization. Bliss placed a reassuring hand on the troll's shoulder, before turning back to the two treasure trolls.  </p><p>“You poor things...” Bliss said in a now soft tone. “The pop trolls never told you?” </p><p>“Nope,” Suki flatly stated, “It wasn’t until recently that we found out that there were other genres.” She added as well, surprised that she made the two techno trolls' recoil in shock. </p><p>“What!?” They both exclaimed. </p><p>“W-Well, how did you find out about us anyway?” Bliss asked. </p><p>“That would be because of this trolling right here.” Suki answered, guesting to the trolling beside her. CJ pulled out the techno book from her hair, before presenting it up to Storm, who took it willingly. </p><p>“This book that she found told us about the techno trolls, and CJ just had to come and see it.” Suki laughed, recalling the many moments back home of CJ berating her with facts about the aquatic race that she previously spouted as nonsense.  </p><p>“We also learned about why the genre’s separated in the first place, and how today no one back home knows about it but us.” Suki added, gesturing to her and CJ. </p><p>“And how did that happen?” Storm asked as he kept his eyes down to the book in his hands as he flicked through the pages, allowing the princess to look over his shoulder in curiosity as well. </p><p>“Apparently the pop king responsible for the genre’s separating, also made sure to lie in all our history books to make himself look good.”  </p><p>Storm stopped flipping through pages, and shut the book in his hands. Letting out a disappointed sigh before handing the book back to CJ. Bliss held a somewhat saddened expression as Suki’s words swarmed in her mind.  </p><p>“The nerve of that sad excuse for a king...” She muttered under her breath as she crossed her arms, keeping her look to the ground. Storm rested a hand on her shoulder in support. And Suki couldn’t help but feel saddened at the sight.  </p><p>“Well,” The pink troll began, trying to cheer the two techno trolls. “At least we managed to find you guys.” she finished. Bliss couldn’t help but smile, but the expression was still laced with sadness.  </p><p>Bliss took a deep breath, shaking the remainder of her sadness away. She looked back to CJ and Suki. And she bent down at the knees slightly, allowing her to look down to CJ. </p><p>“It was nice to meet you.” Bliss began with a smile, before looking up to Suki. “Both of you.” She finished. </p><p>“It was nice to meet you too.” CJ replied, with an eager smile. The young troll was clearly happy to meet the princess along with Storm. Although it wasn’t like what she asked for, she was still content with the few faces she got to meet on this trip. </p><p>“Come on Bliss.” Storm began as he began to pull her by the hand. “Let's get back to the reef before your brother finds out were gone.” Bliss couldn’t help but smile and chuckle at Storm’s words, nodding to him before turning around.  </p><p>Storm kept his gaze to Suki and CJ, just sending them a simple nod. Suki returned it, understanding the guester. </p><p>Bliss floated off first towards the water, with Storm not following long behind. With the clear ocean in view, everything seemed right. And as she finally got to the water. She realized the lights that swarmed under it.  </p><p>She let out a loud gasp, and once Storm got to where she was, he stopped as well. Mouth agape as he realized what he was looking at. </p><p>“Oh no...” he began, “Not now, we can’t have the other trolls know about this.” he finished. And as if life wanted to contradict him. Heads began to pop out of the water. Trolls of many colors, who’s neon light was dimmed in contrast to the bright sun. </p><p>They all soon noticed the princess and her comrade beside her, and they held equally shocked expressions. </p><p>“Princess?” One troll asked. </p><p>“What’re you doing up here?” Another questioned. </p><p>“Did you see the pop troll?” A third troll inquired. </p><p>“U-um...” Bliss stuttered, surprised at the sudden number of trolls before them. </p><p>“Princess!” Suki’s voice rang behind them, and both Bliss and Storm feared the worse. As Suki came into view of the two, the two techno trolls couldn’t move. </p><p>“I thought I heard something! I wanted to see if...” Suki stopped at the sight. She froze at the many eyes that looked to her. She felt light flash in her eyes, as memories resurface in her mind. Dead black eyes full of life looking at her in fright. And she could only reciprocate the reaction.  </p><p>“...you were alright...” Suki finished, swallowing a lump of fear down her throat. In the midst of her mind racing, all terrifying and fearful thoughts swarmed about behind her eyes. One clear thought appeared above them all.  </p><p>As Bliss and Storm turned with sorry looks on their faces. Almost as if, they both knew this would be an inconvenience to her and CJ.  </p><p>Suki then realized the trolling would die for a sight like this. And a part of Suki seemingly didn’t care what happened next. All she could see was CJ jumping up and down, at the gorgeous sight of neon colors that she’s never seen before. Absolutely happy and joyous beyond belief, despite what anyone else thinks. </p><p>“Aunt DJ?” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello again! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!<br/>I'm really sorry for this taking a while to come out, but I was just taking a break from everything to spend some quality time with my family during the holidays.</p><p>I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible, and I'm really excited to show you guys what I'm going to do with these characters, along with their world. </p><p>And, finally! If you all have any questions, comments, or concerns. Please leave them in the comment section under the chapter. I have a lot of fun reading them!</p><p>Reply to knifehappyphycho on Chapter 7: I hope you enjoyed what I tried to do in this chapter. I'm happy that you thought Suki and Trollex's meetup was cute and awkward. And don't worry, Trollex will show up again in the next chapter. He's about done recovering from that hit Suki landed on him lol. On the subject of Trollex treating Suki and CJ to a rave, it will definitely happen soon!</p><p>Reply to Toxicthecat4836 on Chapter 7: I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter so much! I was nervous it wouldn't meet up with a lot of readers expectations. But you're words reassure me that I'm doing this right.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. We're finally getting along...I think!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last few days for a specific pop DJ felt like a hurricane.  </p><p>Wait, no- no... a vortex.  </p><p>It felt a vortex.  </p><p>A massive vortex that tires you more and more as you swirl in it, and as the deeper you go, the dimmer the light of the surface becomes.  </p><p>Let it be known that’s Suki’s never been in a vortex. Thankfully so, but to her it felt like being in one. </p><p>The first moments are alright, the ever-passing ignorance from close friends is something she can shrug off. The endless words coming from her niece that seemed to be her only light in her life over a race of trolls she had every right to disprove and deny. Along with her seemingly lack of inspiration when it came to her music. It could seem that Suki had the chance to escape the vortex, a chance to escape the spiral down to the ultimate evisceration of herself.  </p><p>But she couldn’t. It wasn’t her fault, but she couldn’t help but blame herself. </p><p>The next moments would be a miracle if she could manage to swim out. No one she cared for talks to her, and she’s stuck with a techno fascinated trolling who she cares for deeply. Suki began to question herself, her very own abilities as a DJ. Everything she’s ever known thrown out into the void.  </p><p>The moments afterward are the spiral downward. The point of no return. Poppy does the worst thing imaginable to the poor DJ and forgets she’s supposed to perform at a party. Even despite being a DJ, which is all she’s known for, and probably will ever be. And how could not a single troll notice her misery, not one noticed her abrupt silence and absence from her home. As she was being dragged down further into the vortex, her vision blurring at the dizziness that came along with the torturous ride. She considered what she once thought was fantasy may have been real in her lowest moment, where she had nothing else to hope for.  </p><p>With nothing else to do and hope for, she takes her niece off to the shores that she’s known the trolling had dreamed about for so long. She figured it’d be a fun trip to ease her worries. To rest and tan in the sun. As the pain of the vortex sickening her seeming to fade away with her light headedness. The fun part of the end.  </p><p>The lights of the sky as she was dragged off into the center of the swirl began to dim and fade away. It began the moment she felt the sly words of that fast mouthed techno king. Whom she proceeded to hit him with her own guitar. And with his own sister and friend in arms to come up to see her as well. As if she was some spectacle to behold, and nothing more than just an ordinary troll. Who then claimed she and her niece was practically alien and are meant to be adorned and praised for their supposed unmatchable music ability to anything else made her sick. Even more sick as the light went away, and she only saw the deep blue waters of the vortex.  </p><p>At this point now, at this point for poor old Suki. Where darkness waited for its victim. Where she could only become victim to anything in the sea. A DJ who originally wanted everything to change, but now is thinking otherwise. Feared the absolute worse as she felt herself watched by many, many eyes. Deep black eyes that held so much behind them, where it was rare that the white of the sun or any light ever reflected in them.  </p><p>Too many black eyes, too many neon figures staring back at her. She couldn’t handle it at all.  </p><p>The sight of it all reminded her of that nightmare she had a few days ago. Suki recalled the scaly fish neon blue silhouettes that dragged her with them. Fortunately for her, she only recalled some of it. But it was the worst parts of that dream that was burned in the back of her mind. </p><p>This was supposed to be the point of the vertex where she wasn’t supposed to see anything at all. She should be at the bottom of whatever body of water she was pushed into that had a deadly vortex to begin with.  </p><p>Maybe the end had other ways of finding her. </p><p>“Suki...” Bliss whispered as she looked to the frightened troll, while her brother’s subjects looked on from behind her. The deep red maroon troll noticed Suki shaking and taking short breaths. Her pink eyes seemingly panicked. She figured that Suki would be used to looking at techno trolls up to this point. But thought then, that maybe things were going too fast for the treasure troll. The pop troll did tell the Princess and Storm that she didn’t even learn about the other genre’s until recently. </p><p>“I’m sorry...” She apologized with the most earnest tone she could muster; Storm quickly turned back to the crowd, noticing their abrasiveness as well. They all held fearful expressions, some trolls holding their loved ones close to them, some puffing themselves up to look threatening, while trolling’s hid in the arms of their loved ones.  </p><p>It was equal terror and confusion on both sides. And the yellow techno troll couldn’t help but wish that by some miracle that Trollex would show up and use his influence to convince the fragmented crowd to ease themselves. </p><p>“Uh....” Suki managed to breath out as she blinked several times, trying to make sure she was fully taking in what she was seeing. There had to be at least forty to fifty techno trolls all looking back at her. </p><p>“Aunt DJ?” Suki froze when she heard CJ’s voice. Before she could turn around and stop her niece, CJ stood beside her, not yet taking in the sight before them. </p><p>“What are you-” </p><p>The pop trolling stopped; the rest of her words caught in her throat as she stared at the sight before her. So many neon colors dimmed out by the sun reflected in her blue eyes. Bright neon glowing hair that flowed down their back gracefully, completely contrasting what CJ was used to all her life. Every little detail present in that book she found about the techno trolls were right before her. Well in the anatomical sense of course. </p><p>Slowly a noticeable smile grew on her face. Despite her moving close to her aunt cautiously, she couldn’t help but get excited at the sight. In the crowd of techno trolls, who now began to slowly resurface out of the water. Revealing their bright pixelated hearts along with them. CJ couldn’t help but notice trolls around her size. She gasped silently, realizing that they were trolling's, seemingly around her age that seemed just as curious at the sight of her and her aunt.  </p><p>Suki and CJ’s feelings at moments contrasted each other greatly. Suki could hope she could feel as happy as CJ. But considering all the truths Suki recently learned about the thieving tendencies of her pop ancestors when it came to stealing music. She figured these group of techno trolls had every right to hate her and her niece. It seemed to be the fact, as she noticed their scared or somewhat defensive looks on their faces. </p><p>Amid CJ’s growing fascination and Suki’s fear, Bliss swallowed her anxiety down her throat, realizing that it was important that she spoke now to the small crowd, hoping to avoid any eventual misunderstanding. </p><p>“Okay,” Bliss began, “Before you all try to assume anything. Please, understand that these pop trolls don’t mean us any trouble.” The techno princess raised her hands in a peaceful manner. Some of the techno trolls began to float closer to the shore in a slow and curious manner. </p><p>Bliss looked to Storm for a moment. He met her gaze and nodded in understanding, with a quick glance to the pink pop troll, he moved slightly ahead of them both, serving as some sort of shield for the two pop trolls. </p><p>“How do you know that?” One asked out amongst the crowd getting a little too close as they floated over the sand. “They could be plotting against us again. Just like they did all those centuries ago.”  </p><p>Suki felt offended by their words, frowning as she heard them, while CJ still was in awe at the sight. Suki looked down to her niece and smiled for a moment as she noticed that CJ wasn't as scared as she was. To help the trolling get a better view, she lifted the trolling up in her arms.  </p><p>“What would King Trollex think when he finds them up here?” One inquired, prompting Suki to realize that King Trollex didn’t rat out their location to anyone besides his younger sibling. But it still made her question how the crowd found out about them in the first place. </p><p>“They're both threats to Techno. They were probably sent by the pop trolls to spy on us.” With that said, several techno trolls voiced their unanimous agreement. Soon before long, the crowd began to voice their clear concerns, clearly distraught at the sight of the two pop trolls.  </p><p>Suki cringed at their words, clearly hurt at their accusations. Bliss silently fumed, her expression hardening in frustration at the techno troll’s words. Storm couldn’t help but roll his eyes at them, annoyed at their seemingly small-mindedness.  </p><p>Bliss sighed to herself, turning back to Suki and CJ with a frown. “I’m sorry again.” She began. “We don’t get many visitors, you know.” </p><p>Suki awkwardly laughed it off, waving her hand nonchalantly. “I-it’s fine.” She managed to say with a nervous sigh. Bliss sent Suki and CJ a warm smile, before turning back to the crowd with a ticked off look.  </p><p>“Like you said!” Bliss argued back to the crowd, silencing them quickly. “Our music was stolen from us centuries ago. Why would the pop trolls suddenly care about our music now?” </p><p>“Oh, and by the way,” CJ spoke out from behind Bliss, the crowd's attention now turning back to the young trolling. “We’re kind of like the only two pop trolls that know about you guys.” She said with an eager smile.  </p><p>“See?” Bliss asked, pointing a hand back to the two pop trolls as she continued to look to her own kind. With those words said, the techno princess stopped for a moment. With a pause, she put her hands on her hips as she looked to the crowd suspiciously.  </p><p>“And might I ask how you all found out there were pop trolls up here in the first place?” </p><p>Soon before Bliss could stop them, several techno troll's all spoke in unison, explaining how they ended up to the surface in the first place. Not even a moment later, the poor princess realized what led to their discovery with a gasp, one that alerted Storm as well as Suki. </p><p>“Um...Bliss?” Storm began, raising a hand to the princess in concern. </p><p>“The trolling's!” She exclaimed, resulting in Storm to recoil his hand back in surprise.  </p><p>“I forgot to tell them to keep quiet when Trollex came up here yesterday!” She exclaimed out in shock, seemingly forgetting about the crowd of techno trolls before her. </p><p>“King Trollex was here?” One asked, the techno trolls' eyes widened at the discovery. </p><p>“What was King Trollex doing up here with pop trolls?” Another asked.  </p><p>Bliss blushed embarrassingly, covering her mouth with both her hands as her shoulders slumped. Clearly distraught that she revealed what was meant to be a secret out to the crowd.  </p><p>“Oh, I'm horrible at this.” She frowned, Suki went over and placed a reassuring hand on the princess, an act that the troll very much appreciated. Storm looked to the two and sighed to himself, shaking his head before turning back to the now roused up crowd, who seemingly asked endless questions with no end in sight.  </p><p>“Alright! Alright!” Storm exclaimed, using his voice to quiet out the unanimous and discoursed voices of the trolls before him.  </p><p>“So, what if King Trollex was up here?” He argued, silencing the crowd as they all looked to him. “His reasons for coming up here is his choice to disclose to you. But from what I heard and seen for myself, I know that these two pop trolls right here mean no threat to us.”  </p><p>“But they’re on techno territory.” One argued. “They’re trespassing.” </p><p>“Last time I checked; these shores aren't official techno territory.” Storm argued back. “And even if it is, they’re both treasure trolls!” He explained, “We should be celebrating that after the first pop king who was responsible for getting rid of treasure trolls centuries ago that represented us, two of them decide to find us again. And they succeeded in that fact.” </p><p>“Welp...” Suki began in a whisper to Bliss, “Let’s just ignore the fact that I didn’t even know you guys existed until yesterday afternoon.” She joked, “No offense.” Which prompted the still somewhat stressed-out troll to chuckle in response to her words. CJ chuckled as well, and Suki couldn’t help but smile. Clearly happy that she could bring some levity to the moment.  </p><p>But Suki's smile quickly dropped as the techno trolls all looked from Storm, back to the two pop trolls. She hugged CJ close to her in a protective manner, an act that CJ felt slightly nerved by. The trolls in the crowd whispered amongst each other, sending the two strange trolls occasional looks. Bliss floated beside Suki and CJ in a supportive manner, while Storm floated ahead of the three, crossing his arms as he looked to the crowd with an unreadable expression. </p><p>“Aunt DJ.” CJ whispered, “Can you let me down?” She noticed a small trolling that passed through the techno crowd, trying to get to the front of the group.  </p><p>“Are you sure CJ?” Suki frowned, loosening her grip on the trolling. CJ nodded eagerly, ready to jump down, hopefully to meet the trolling that seemed to want to be front and center.  </p><p>“Oh, it’s fine Suki. CJ will be alright.” With that in mind, Suki’s took the princess’s words into consideration and let the purple trolling down.  </p><p>CJ thanked her aunt and turned around, facing the crowd. But stopped as she didn’t expect to see a small indigo colored troll with orange eyes and pink hair floating before her. As the techno trolls continued to discuss with each other. The small indigo trolling slowly moved towards CJ, who did the same out of pure curiosity.  </p><p>Suki held a hand over her mouth, as she rested her elbow in her hand. She fearfully watched the interaction. As both Bliss and Storm turned to the two trolling's as well.  </p><p>CJ and the trolling stopped a few feet away from each other. The crowd soon noticed the interaction and stopped their conversing. All moving around each other to see the interaction between the two trolling's. </p><p>The indigo trolling squinted their eyes as they tried to examine the young purple pop trolling. CJ noticed this, and tilted her head to the side, examining their unique features as well. The techno trolling noticed this, and tilted his head as well. Seemingly copying CJ’s movements.  </p><p>The young DJ quickly noticed this and stopped, moving her head back upright. Not knowing what to do next, she looked back to her aunt DJ.  </p><p>Suki quickly gave the young troll a thumbs up and a warm smile, silently encouraging the trolling to go on. The young techno trolling did the same, looking back to the crowd. Somewhat nervous, as they looked between him and the young pop trolling.  </p><p>CJ turned back, and so did the trolling. Before she could speak, the young indigo trolling spoke up with a trace of hesitation in his voice. </p><p>“So...” The indigo trolling said, revealing a noticeable gap in his teeth as he spoke. “You're a pop troll...” he stated, to which CJ nodded at.  </p><p>“Yup!” CJ took in his appearance, chuckling at the sight to the boy’s neon pink hair. “Your hair’s pink.” She laughed, prompting the young boy to blush at her words. “Uh yeah! Is that a bad thing?” he frowned, prompting CJ to chuckle again.  </p><p>“No. I think it’s cool actually.” CJ reassured with a kind toothy smile, which the techno trolling reciprocated just as strongly, revealing the gap in his teeth again.  </p><p>“I’m CJ.” CJ greeted, moving closer to the techno trolling with a hand extended. The techno trolling nervously glanced to the extended hand, turning his head back to the crowd for a moment before turning back to the pop trolling.  </p><p>“I’m Ray.” The indigo trolling replied, accepted her hand welcoming with a smile. CJ sighed, somewhat relieved that the meeting went well. And Suki could only stand behind, feeling lightheaded as she’s never felt this stressed out for being a spectator between two trolling's interacting with each other for the first time before.  </p><p>Before CJ could say anything else; Ray pulled her hand in both of his with an eager smile, nearly catching off guard. “Do you want to be friends?”  </p><p>CJ’s mouth would have dropped at the question. But a happy and elated smile to its place, she nodded eagerly as she happily looked to Ray. </p><p>“Yes!” CJ exclaimed, her blue eyes shining with glee at the proposition. She was friends, actually friends with a techno troll. Something she dreamed of for she couldn’t guess for how long.  </p><p>“Hey Mama!” Ray called out as he turned around to face the on looking crowd. “Can me and my friends play with my new friend CJ?” He asked pleadingly. Suki looked up back to the crowd, wondering who the small boy was calling out too.   </p><p>The crowd moved apart to reveal a small troll that seemed to be a direct mirror to her presumed son. Except for the fact that instead of bright neon pink hair, her hair was a deep blue. </p><p>“Um...” She began, as she floated forward. “If it’s fine with her guardian...” She explained, glancing up to Suki for a moment before looking back to her son.  </p><p>Before Suki could even let in another breath, CJ was practically at her aunt’s knees along with Ray. Begging the pop DJ to let them go play. Suki couldn’t help but chuckle and awe at their pleading expressions. The fears that rested in her slowly floated away, as she was met with the delight expressions of the two trolling's. </p><p>“Alright! Fine, you can go play CJ!” Suki laughed at the sight of their pleading expressions. “Just be careful!” With that said, the two trolls happily danced around Suki in glee as she accepted their request.  </p><p>“Swift! Ivory! Pearl! Come on!” Before long three brightly neon colored and excited trolling’s appeared out of the crowd as well, joining Ray and CJ. The four-techno trolling's flew around the pop trolling, who could only awe in wonder at the sight.  </p><p>Before long the four-techno trolling's, all flew off somewhere else along the rocks, leaving CJ to run off and follow with a skip in her step.  </p><p>Suki couldn’t help but not pay attention to the crowd now. Meeting King Trollex was one thing for the young trolling. But a king didn’t seem like the coolest troll to be around, based on what she considered King’s to be like in the first place. Besides that, Suki was happy to see that at least some other trolls took an innate liking to her niece.  </p><p>Bliss and Storm both noticed Suki’s distracted expression, and both chuckled to themselves at her lost gaze. </p><p>“Well, that was something.” Bliss stated, smiling warmly at the sounds of the trolling's running and playing with one another, their infectious laughter filling the air. Suki couldn’t help but smile as well, happy that her niece had someone, well several trolls her age to interact with.  </p><p>“Yeah.” Suki said, sharing the same sentiments as the princess. With a smile, she turned back to the crowd, who seemed a little more approachable now. They all had noticeable smiles on their faces, seemingly touched by the children that were more open to each other than they were now.  </p><p>“I guess we can learn a thing or two from them.” Storm noted with a smirk, as Bliss floated over to him, and to the crowd. </p><p>“If those trolling's are willing to get along, why can't we?” the techno princess asked, seemingly trying to encourage the crowd.  </p><p>Suki took the princess’s words to heart, taking a deep breath before walking up to the crowd, a new goal in mind at the moment. </p><p>“Well, if any of you were curious, my name is Suki. The trolling over there is my niece CJ.” Suki greeted with a smile, all the techno trolls now circling around her in curiosity.  </p><p>“We’re here on a quick trip, nothing big or anything.” She reassured. “And I can promise you that we have no ill-intentions.” She added with raised hands. “But seeing that you guys never met a pop troll like me before. I’m guessing you all have a lot of questions.”  </p><p>“And I’d be glad to answer them.” She finished with a friendly smile. Bliss smiled at Suki’s words, nodding acceptingly to her.  </p><p>“Uh, excuse me miss...” Suki turned to face the same indigo blue haired troll that she could quickly identify as the mother of that techno trolling that introduced himself to CJ. </p><p>“Yeah?” Suki asked, “Oh and don’t worry about calling me that. Suki’s just fine.” </p><p>“Well, then um.... Suki, what is your home like?” The troll asked.  </p><p>Suki smiled, happy that with that question, all the trolls seemed to sit on the sand around her or float in curiosity, eagerly waiting for her to answer the question. </p><p>“Well... “ </p><p>  </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Trollex lounged on one of the many lounge chairs available in the grand room as he three advisors rested around him. A small bowl of sea grapes rested in his lap. He happily rested an arm behind his head as he occasionally tossed a grape into his mouth. Listening inventively as his advisors continued to talk. Most of their subjects pertaining to important matters around the kingdom that any other troll would find boring.  </p><p>“Oh Trollex?” The techno king opened his eyes to look over to one of the advisors who called him. He looked to his advisor Tetra, who rested on a chair, sitting upright not far from him. She had deep ruby red skin and kind bright blue eyes. Similar to Bass, Trollex’s other advisor, she wore a royal robe to separate herself from the rest of the techno trolls, as it was a shiny metallic grey.  </p><p>“I heard you had to visit Dr. Meena over a head injury yesterday. Is everything alright?” </p><p>Trollex waved a hand to the advisor, seemingly denying the importance of the fact. “Oh yeah. It was over nothing really. I can tell you I’m feeling a lot better.” </p><p>“Oh, that’s good!” Tetra sighed, resting a hand on her heart as she let out a sigh of relief.  </p><p>“Well, if I’m not being intrusive.” Tetra began. “How did you hurt your head in the first place?” She laughed.  </p><p>Trollex stopped in thought as he recalled the whole incident that led to him getting that aforementioned bruise on his head in the first place. He couldn’t practically bring himself to say that he was up on the surface with pop trolls. Which one of them managed to attack him with their instrument when they saw him. </p><p>For the sake of Suki and CJ, he knew to keep his mouth shut, just like his sister and Storm promised to do as well.   </p><p>“Uhh...” He scratched the back of his head in thought, “I happened to not be looking where I was going.” He lied.  </p><p>“And ran into some coral.”  </p><p>“Oh, you poor thing!” Tetra frowned at the king's words. “You should really be watching were you're going.” Trollex smiled at his advisor's concern, waving off as the injury wasn’t that severe. </p><p>“It’s unusual for you to be so clumsy.” Tetra noted to herself, before shaking her head as she turned her attention back to the techno king. </p><p>“I’d disagree.” Bass sneakily commented, chuckling as he noticed Trollex frown at his words. Fortunately for Trollex, Tetra sent her coworker a disappointed glance </p><p>“And before you ask Trollex, I did tell Neo and Tetra about Storm’s findings.” Bass noted, gesturing to the other two advisors.  </p><p>“I don’t get the point of it though!” Neo confessed, the faint cyan colored techno troll with burgundy colored hair. the old troll who served as King Trollex’s most significant advisor wore a bright yellow green royal robe and had visible signs of age. As there were a few grey strands in his hair, along with noticeable bags under his gold eyes. </p><p>“These are just minor genre trolls who just want to stir up some trouble.” Neo added, with a scowl, sitting up in his chair.  </p><p>“And you said it yourself Bass, Storm doesn’t even know what these traitors need for their so called ‘sacrifice’.” </p><p>“It’s still important that we take this seriously Neo.” Tetra frowned, looking to the cyan troll with a frown. </p><p>“Yeah Neo.” Trollex agreed, sitting up now before popping another grape in his mouth. “I don’t want anyone getting hurt.” </p><p>“If anyone’s going to get hurt it should be the pop trolls.” Neo argued, “If it wasn’t for them, we would still be united. And they're would be no need to outcast the minor genres.” </p><p>“Stop acting like you dislike the minor genre trolls any less Neo.” Bass smartly commented, prompting Trollex to snicker at Neo’s ticked expression.  </p><p>“Not surprising since you happen to be King Rave’s and King Trollex’s most radical advisor.” Trollex could help but chuckle some more as Tetra called out the former Techno ruler. </p><p>“I see them just as useless as those pop trolls.” Trollex couldn’t help but frown at Neo’s choice of words, silently wondering what would the old advisor think if he found out two pop trolls happened to be resting on the very techno shores. He couldn’t help but wonder to see Neo’s reaction, but hoped that it wouldn’t result in Suki nor CJ getting hurt or worse. </p><p>Before Bass or Tetra could speak up against Neo, the cyan troll quickly changed the subject as he looked to the Techno King.  </p><p>“Now, my boy!” Neo began with a sly grin, “I hope you took my advice to consideration.”  </p><p>Trollex stopped himself from tossing another sea grape into his mouth. Placing his hand down into the bowl as he turned to Neo with a confused glance. </p><p>“And by advice you mean...” </p><p>“Advice in finding yourself a bride of course!” Neo and Bass both sent the Techno king a knowing expression while Tetra face palmed, shaking her head as she could already see the blush creeping up the techno king’s face in her mind. </p><p>The old green techno troll couldn’t help but chuckle at the expense of the Techno king, while Neo continued to held a prideful face as he expected Trollex’s answer. </p><p>“Neo...” Trollex sent his advisor a deadpan expression as his face burned a bright blue. “I told you I’m not looking for a girl right now...” He frowned at the cyan colored troll, who rolled his eyes at the sight of the deep blue techno troll’s flushed face. </p><p>“Ah! Don’t give me those guppy eyes King Trollex. You can’t run this Kingdom without a Queen forever!” Neo argued, pointing an accused finger to the Techno King. </p><p>“I’m not ready for all that.” Trollex argued back, “Running a Kingdom alone is easier than being stuck in some arranged marriage with some girl I barely know.” </p><p>“Now we agreed that an arranged marriage is our last option. But in case you have trouble, Lady Selene did suggest some lovely options down in the far-off techno settlements when I went to visit her last summer.” Neo grinned. </p><p>“Don’t tell me you’d want him to pick off some random girl like his father did!?” Tetra exclaimed, clearly uncomfortable at Neo’s suggestion.  </p><p>“Of course not!” Neo argued back, “And mind you, King Rave and Queen Venus managed to work things out.” </p><p>“That still doesn’t justify the practice.” Bass noted, maintaining his stoic expression.  </p><p>“I’m just saying that if Trollex can’t find a girl to wed here in the Reef. He should spread his options out and visit some of the settlements for a while, that’s all.”  </p><p>“Can I suggest that we change the subject again?” King Trollex butted in with a raised hand. Seemingly at this point, now he couldn’t help but get mad if someone brought up the fact that two pop trolls were resting on techno shores. He felt more prepared for that conversation than the one they were on at the moment. </p><p>“Alright, but don’t be mad when we start setting you up with potential matches in the upcoming seasons.” Neo expressed. Tetra and Bass couldn’t help but nod in agreement, knowing that soon they would need to start pressuring the Techno King to settle down. Fortunately for Trollex, that was a long time from now.  </p><p>“Alright, alright...” Trollex said, waving his hands as he looked away with disinterest expression, not expecting a troll to push open the doors with a shocked expression on their faces. </p><p>“Forgive me your Majesty! Advisors!” Trollex quickly identified the troll as one of his servants. The troll bowed down, and quickly wiped the sweat form his brow. </p><p>“What's wrong?” Trollex quickly pushed the bowl of sea grapes out of his lap, swimming out of his chair as he looked to the servant.  </p><p>The servant arched a hand behind themselves, pointing to the long hall they came out of.  </p><p>“There ar-”  </p><p>“There are pop trolls on Techno Shores!” Another servant pushed passed the one who spoke, cutting them off as they also held an exhausted expression.  </p><p>“What!?” The advisors shot out of their seats, and Trollex could only wonder how did anyone besides him, Beat, Storm, and Bliss could have found out.  </p><p>“Oh no.” He uttered aloud before he could catch himself. </p><p>“What are you two talking about?” Neo demanded, seemingly insulted at the words of the two trolls. Trollex knew of how much Neo felt threatened by the pop trolls. And if he got to Suki and CJ, he silently feared what would happen. </p><p>“A whole group of trolls and some workers within the castle went up there a while ago!” One servant explained.  </p><p>“Apparently a group of young trolls went up there yesterday and they saw one of them up there!” </p><p>“And some other trolls said they heard music coming from up there just a few moments ago!” </p><p>“Was it pop music?” Tetra asked, and Trollex couldn’t help but notice Neo fume to himself silently, his once smug expression long gone and replaced with a frustrated expression. </p><p>“We don’t know ma’am!” </p><p>“We should go up there and see it ourselves.” Tetra then suggested, looking to Bass and Neo to see if they objected to the suggestion. </p><p>“No!” Trollex shouted a little too quickly, prompting all the trolls in the room to turn back to him, causing the Techno King to run the back of his head nervously. </p><p>“What are you talking about boy?” Neo asked now, seemingly putting the Techno King in a tight spot. With a quick shake of his head, Trollex put on his easy smile as he swam past his three advisors. Hoping his charm would convince the trolls around him to think past his clearly nervous mannerisms. </p><p>“You know what... I think I'll just go up there and take care of the situation myself.” Trollex explained. </p><p>“Not happening King Trollex.” Neo began, “Knowing you, you’d go up there and make friends with them.” The advisor couldn’t help but cringe at his own words. </p><p>Trollex frowned at Neo, “I know I may not be as radical as you or as my father. But I know to keep my guard up and protect my Kingdom.” He defended, feeling bad about how he was technically lying to his advisor's face’s right now. </p><p>“You all stay here, and I'll take care of this ‘Pop’ business, alright?” Trollex said before sending his advisors two thumbs up.  </p><p>The three advisors all turned to glance at each other before looking back to Trollex, surprised to see him gone before they could say anything else. The two servants that stood beside the door was shocked as well. Looking down the hall to see the flick of his tail before he disappeared behind a hall corner.</p><p>“How does he do that?” Tetra asked, shaking her head as she tried to wrap her head around the Techno King’s unmatched speed.  </p><p>“It’s one of the few traits he got from his father.” Bass dully commented, he shook his head as well. With that said, Neo nulled on Trollex’s words, recalling what the deep blue techno troll quickly spouted out before running off, breaking down his words and hearing the drops of nervousness and hesitation in his voice.  </p><p>He mulled the thought over to himself, and as the two servants dismissed themselves quietly. Tetra and Bass couldn’t help but look back to their peer, as he kept a hand on his chin, deeply in thought.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>CJ laughed gleefully as she ran around with the techno trolling's.  </p><p>“Come on, can’t you float CJ!?” Ivory laughed; the maroon-colored trolling lounged atop a tall rock, watching her techno friends play along with their new pop friend. </p><p>“I wish!” CJ laughed as she ran after the other three trolling's, not deeply interesting in an uncalled-for game of chase. As they ran and laughed, Ray couldn't help but notice how CJ continuously ran on the hot sand and wondered how her feet could still keep up with them.  </p><p>“Doesn’t your feet hurt from running on that hot sand?” Swift asked, the red toll asked with a curious glance as he noticed where Ray was looking at as well. </p><p>“Oh, not really.” CJ began as she stopped herself, she looked down to her feet and tapped the sand with her left foot. Kicking up some sand and sending it in Ray’s direction. The indigo troll laughed as he raised his arms to stop the grains of sand that came his way.  </p><p>“You get used to it.” CJ assured. </p><p>As she kicked up the sand, she began tapping her feet on the sand, proving to Swift that she didn’t mind the hot sand under her feet. In the process not realizing that she started to dance.  </p><p>“Oh, do that fancy thing again!” Ray said, prompting CJ to tilt her head in curiosity as she looked to the trolling.  </p><p>“The thing with your feet.” Pearl noted, the peach-colored trolling floating over to where CJ was. Placing her fins down onto the hot sand as she stood next to CJ.  </p><p>“Oh!” CJ said, realizing what Ray was asking her to do. “You mean this?” CJ kicked up her feet, looking down as she allowed her feet to move. Laughing as she danced, trying to make sure that she didn’t fall down or trip over herself.</p><p>The techno trolling's watched in amazement as they watching the pop trolling move, laughing to herself as she kept a simple rhythm in mind. In the process of her moves, the sand kicked and moved around her.  </p><p>With one final step, CJ jumped, prompted bits of sand to fly away from where her feet landed.  </p><p>Pearl noticed this, and tried to follow CJ, but she only managed to cover a little bit before she slipped. She then fell on her back, prompting Swift and Ray to both laugh at the poor techno trolling. Pearl blushed embarrassingly, frowning as she pushed herself up. </p><p>CJ reached over to help, reaching a hand to Pearl. The peach troll eagerly grabbed the pop trolling’s hand allowing CJ to pull her up.  </p><p>“Thanks!” Pearl smiled, wiping some of the sand off her side, as she floated up off of the ground.  </p><p>“It’s alright.”  </p><p>“You should try that again Pearl!” Swift joked, with Ray laughing alongside him. Pearl sent the two boys a frustrated gaze, not bothering to notice Ivory floating down from her seat down to where CJ and Pearl was. </p><p>“Oh, it’d be so nice to dance like that CJ.” Ivory said, “You’re really good at it.”  </p><p>“Aww thanks Ivory!” CJ smiled, “Could you show me how you guys dance? I wonder how you Techno trolls dance anyway.”  </p><p>“Oh, it involves our hands and torso’s a lot more than our feet...well fins.” Pearl explained.  </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“Yeah, I can show you!” Ray suggested, giving CJ a confident smile as he floated forward to her.  </p><p>“Sure... of course you would want to show her Ray!” Swift laughed, playfully pushing Ray forward, closer to CJ. Ray blushed at the other trolling’s words, prompting Pearl and Ivory to chuckle at the indigo trolling’s flushed expression. CJ couldn’t help but blush as well, awkwardly rubbing her arm as she glanced downward. </p><p>“I didn’t mean it like that.” Ray said, rubbing the back of his head nervously as he turned back to CJ.  </p><p>“Well, if it’s fine with you.” CJ smiled at Ray’s kindness, “But it’d be better if there was music playing.”  </p><p>“Where would there be music?” Pearl asked, “It’s not like anyone brought their instruments or DJ equipment.” She added with a shrug as she looked back to Ray.  </p><p>CJ thought to herself for a moment, before a brilliant idea popped into mind. </p><p>“I know where we can get music!” CJ exclaimed, prompting the four techno trolls to all look to her, before tilting her heads in unison at the thought.  </p><p>“And where would that be?” </p><p>CJ snickered, backing up away from Pearl and Ivory before gesturing a hand out to them, beckoning them to follow her. The four techno trolls all looked to each other, shrugging before floating off to follow the pop troll.  </p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>“So, you all live in tiny pods hung up on tree branches?” One troll, who Suki now knew as Orion asked. Suki laughed but nodded in response. About an hour had passed, and Suki had lost count of all the questions the crowd of techno trolls continuously asked her. At this point now, they had learned about CJ and Suki and the fact that they were both DJ’s. And were a lot more open to them now that they shared certain similarities with each other.  </p><p>“Yup, it protects us from prey on the ground, and it allows us a lot of space to move and dance on the forest floor.” The pink troll rested leisurely on a small black rock along the beach, with several techno trolls resting around her and looking to the DJ expectantly. </p><p>Suki smiled to herself as the techno trolls continued to ask her questions, and it made her even happier that she was able to levitate their concerns and seemingly endless curiosity.  </p><p>“Oh, didn’t you say you were a DJ?” A blue techno troll asked. “Yeah, what is your music like?” the troll beside them inquired.  </p><p>“Well...” Suki sat up as she tried to come up with a clear answer, she figured she would finish her sentence, but unfortunately, she was unable to come up with any words to describe the style of music she had known all her life, weirdly enough. </p><p>“Well...what do you guys think Pop music is like?” Suki asked, curious to see what they thought of the genre. Hoping it wasn’t as bad as how they originally perceived pop trolls to be all devious for a clearly justifiable reason. </p><p>“It’s cheap.” One answered swiftly, catching Suki off guard. </p><p>“It has lyrics with no value.” Another replied, making Suki cringe at the response. </p><p>“It’s constantly filled with innuendo’s and a hypnotic rhythm to make up for the low quality of music.” A third techno troll answered, prompting Suki to turn to her side to see Storm sitting beside her, who rubbed the back of his head nervously, almost as if he didn’t mean to say that aloud. </p><p>“Storm!” Bliss scolded, pulling him by the arm in her direction in a frustrated manner. Prompting some of the trolls around him to laugh at the yellow techno troll. </p><p>“Sorry,” Storm answered, as he looked to the techno princess for a moment. “That’s what I’ve been told all my life.” </p><p>“Oh, it’s alright.” Suki replied, “You all have the right to think that.”  </p><p>“I just wish I could prove you guys otherwise.” She frowned. As she pondered for a moment, she couldn’t notice CJ run up to her with the techno trolling’s following behind.  </p><p>“Aunt DJ!” CJ laughed, running up to the rock her aunt rested on. Suki looked down, smiling at her niece, as the trolling looked up to her expectantly.  </p><p>“What’s up kiddo?” Suki asked, sitting up in her seat. </p><p>“You got to play a pop song for the Techno trolls.” CJ begged, prompting the crowd to look between the two pop trolls expectantly. Suki eyes widened at the proposition, her smile dropping as she processed the words. </p><p>“Uhm... I don’t know CJ.” Suki answered, looking around to the crowd of trolls that all looked to her with shock visible on their faces. </p><p>“Please!” CJ begged, along with the four-techno trolling’s that floated beside her. Suki couldn’t help but chuckle at their chorus. With a sigh, she jumped down from where she sat. Walking past CJ as she put a hand under her chin in thought.  </p><p>“I'm not sure if the crowd wants to hear music full of ‘innuendo's and a hypnotic rhythm that barely makes up for the low quality of our music’.” Suki smartly commented as she turned to glance back at Storm with a smug expression, who rolled his eyes as the techno trolls around him couldn’t help but chuckle at the comment.  </p><p>CJ couldn’t help but tilt her head in confusion at the comment, turning back from an embarrassed Storm back to her aunt. </p><p>"Well...why won’t you prove us wrong then?” Storm suggested, prompting Bliss to nod in agreement as she floated down from where she sat over to the pop troll. </p><p>“Alright, alright!” Suki laughed, “But I mean if everyone else is fine with it...” She trailed off. </p><p>Knowing that this could be Bliss’s only chance to get even with her brother and get the chance to listen to the pop troll preform, she eagerly picked up her pace and quickly floated over to the pop troll. </p><p>“I think it’d be best if you preformed anyway.” Bliss noted, “So we won’t be stuck with stereotypes when it comes to pop music... right?” The trolls around Suki and Bliss all shrugged and voiced their opinions in a soft tone, and Suki assumed that the crowd was fine with it. Since there were no loud voices of disagreement.  </p><p>“Alrighty then!” Suki said, clasping her hands together as she began to think about a good song to play.  </p><p>“Yes!” Bliss quietly exclaimed to herself, pumping her fist in celebration. Storm couldn’t help but chuckle at the techno princess. He kept it too himself how cute she looked at the moment, but he knew he would bring it up to her later on. </p><p>“I take it you all want something good to dance too right?” Suki asked to the crowd, happy that the crowd was eager to hear that, as a lot more trolls began to sit up in their seats, all seemingly excited for what the treasure troll had in store. </p><p>“I got the perfect song in that case.”  </p><p>“What is it?” CJ asked, running over to her aunt. “Wait, please don’t tell me it’s one of those cringey songs you like to play at your parties sometimes?” She frowned, prompting Suki to blush at her niece's words. </p><p>“Hey, they aren't cringey. Those songs happen to be classics!” Suki defended with a playful frown. CJ sent her aunt a knowing expression.</p><p>“And don’t worry, you’ll know the song when you hear it!” Suki laughed, turning back to the techno princess with a skip in her step.  </p><p>“I’ll need your help Princess Bliss!” Bliss’s eyes widened at the pop trolls' words, tilting her head in a confused manner as she looked to Suki.  </p><p>“Wait why?” Bliss asked as Suki extended a hand to her, who took it hesitantly.  </p><p>“I need you to be my hype troll!” Suki explained, stopping for a moment to press her fingers to her lips, letting out a loud whistle as the crowd couldn’t help but watch in curiosity.  </p><p>Before long, Suki’s woofer bug appeared from behind a rock. Prompting the techno trolls to awe at the sight of the large bug.  </p><p>“Come on Bud!” Suki smiled as she watched the insect trot over to her. The hot pink troll turned back to the techno princess. “I’ll teach you the steps and the lyrics. But when I DJ, I need you to encourage everyone to join in and dance, alright?” Suki explained in a hushed tone to the techno princess. </p><p>Bliss thought for a moment, before nodding excitingly. With that, Suki let go of the princesses' hand but continued to whisper into her ear.  </p><p>The crowd couldn’t help but wonder what the pop troll was telling their sweet techno princess, their curiosity growing even louder as Bliss’s expression grew even more excited.  </p><p>Storm couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of Bliss’s growing expression. And as Suki pulled away from Bliss. The two walked over to the center space, encouraging the Techno trolls to all follow them. </p><p>“Before we begin, let it be known that DJ Suki has one special rule when it comes to her parties back in her home village.” Bliss began, smiling at the sight of her brother’s subjects picking themselves up as they curiously watched the two trolls.  </p><p>“It’s only one rule...and don’t worry it isn’t anything big!” Bliss laughed; CJ looked over to Suki, and Suki looked back to her niece to a smile, before pointing back to the Wooferbug and sending her niece a wink. CJ smiled, before running off to the deep blue colored Wooferbug, with the techno trolling’s following behind her.  </p><p>As CJ approached the insect, she quickly noticed a small bag full of music tracks resting beside the Wooferbug. CJ looked to the insect with a confused expression. Wondering how the Wooferbug manage to bring out his aunts bag full of pop songs.  </p><p>She shook her head, pulling the bag with her as she climbed up the side of the insect, resting above the Wooferbug as the techno trolling’s all flew around the pop trolling with excited and expectant expressions, clear smiles on their faces.  </p><p>“The one rule that the greatest Pop DJ to ever walk the face of the earth has is that no one should be sitting or lounging around during her songs.” Bliss finished, and with raised hands, she encouraged the crowd to stand up and join her.  </p><p>“You think you guys could work with that!?” Some of the techno trolls joined in, floating down to the sand, floating over to the clear area. As some others remain stood over where they once sat.  </p><p>“Alright, you ready Princess?” Suki smirked, bringing out her bass guitar seemingly out of thin air. Strumming a random chord excitingly.  </p><p>“You know I am!” Bliss smiled, clearly unable to contain her excitement. Suki couldn’t help but smile at the princess’s uncontrollable excitement.  </p><p>Suki looked around then, a little nervous at the many eyes that looked to her now, with expectations in mind. It clearly wasn’t the same as a few moments ago when she first accustomed herself to the crowd. But the feeling of anxiousness was still there. </p><p>Suki let out a deep breath, nodding to Bliss as they stood beside each other, beckoning her to follow her lead. With that done, Suki looked to the crowd before her, before looing down to the instrument in her hands.  </p><p>“<em>Are we crazy?</em>” Suki began, a small amount of hesitation in her voice as she sang with the instrument held tightly in her hands.  </p><p>“<em>Livin</em><em>’ our lives through a lens,</em>” She continued, “<em>Trapped in our white picket fence, like ornaments.” </em> She danced with her feet thymically, twirling around expecting Bliss to follow.  </p><p>Bliss took in a deep breath, considering the clear anatomical difference between them. She twirled and followed Suki’s moves. The techno trolls around them all watching patiently.  </p><p>“<em>So comfortable, we’re </em><em>livin'</em><em> in a bubble, bubble. So comfortable, we cannot see the trouble </em><em>trouble</em><em>.”  </em> </p><p>Bliss took a confident step, now floating around Suki as she continued to play. CJ quickly realized the song, and with a quiet smile. She quickly pulled out the instrumental track, placing it onto the turntables of her aunt’s wooferbug.  </p><p>“<em>Aren’t you lonely? </em>” Bliss sang, continuing the song as Suki continued to play. Some of the techno trolls quietly cheered as they listened to the techno princess sing.  </p><p>“<em>Up there in utopia.</em>” </p><p>“<em>Where nothing will ever be enough? Happily, numb.</em>”  </p><p>Now Suki joined in again, the two trolls' voices caught in harmony.  </p><p>“<em>So comfortable we’re living in a bubble, bubble. So comfortable, we cannot see the trouble, trouble.</em>” </p><p>Suki, in the midst of her performance, silently feared that the techno trolls around her weren’t as invested in the song as she hoped. But to her surprise, a few techno trolls joined in, twirling and floating around each other in dance, as more began to join.  </p><p>“<em>Ah-ha, so good.</em>” Suki sang first, her fingers flying about the instrument in her arms.  </p><p>"<em>Your rose-colored glasses on.” </em> Bliss continued, now noticing the many techno trolls that took interest into the song.  </p><p>“<em>And party on.</em>” The two sang together, and with that CJ put down the instrumental track. The Wooferbug already prepared, expelling the instrumental sounds out to the crowd.</p><p>Storm watched the duet in shock, surprised that the numbers of willing trolls in the performance continued to grow. He crossed his arms, silently impressed as he enjoyed the song from afar. Happy that it seemed that Bliss seemed to enjoy herself to no end. </p><p>“<em>Woo!</em>”  </p><p>“<em>Turn it up, it’s your favorite song!</em>” Bliss and Suki sang, with a number of trolls joining in the chorus. </p><p>“<em>Dance, dance, dance to the distortion!"</em> </p><p>“<em>Turn it up, keep it on repeat!</em>”  </p><p>“<em>Stumblin’ around like a wasted zombie!</em>”  </p><p>“<em>Yeah, we think we’re free!</em>”  </p><p>“<em>Ah-ha!</em>” The crowd joined in, even now some of the techno trolls that seemed to be not so interested, joined into the singing now.  </p><p>As Storm quietly watched, he could now understand Trollex’s sudden fascination to the treasure troll when he came back to Techno Reef with a bruise on his head the day prior. She was a good singer, but he couldn’t quite see the full extent of Trollex’s dazed and almost admiring expressions whenever the pop troll was brought up. </p><p>“<em>Drink this one’s on me! We’re all chained to the rhythm.</em>” </p><p>“<em>To the rhythm, to the rhythm!</em>”  </p><p>And before the chorus would start again, Suki turned to Bliss with an ecstatic smile.  </p><p>“Carry on the fun Princess!” Bliss threw the pop troll a thumbs up, before turning back to the rest of the techno trolls. Allowing Suki to run to her Wooferbug, before the crowd got too thick.</p><p>“Come on you guys!” Bliss exclaimed, “Don’t stop now!” She shouted, and many of the trolls that were now dancing around her exclaimed happily, singing the chorus as they continued to dance in unison, twirling and dancing around her as they sang in harmony. </p><p>“<em>We’re all chained to the rhythm. To the rhythm, to the rhythm!</em>” </p><p>“<em>Woah, oh oh!</em>” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t I do something?” Trollex cursed himself as he flicked his fins, traveling as fast as he could up to the surface. He sneakily passed by a group of techno trolls that seemed to be deciding to go up to the surface himself.  </p><p>“I should have warned her to be ready.” </p><p>“Why didn’t I tell those trolling’s to keep what they saw to themselves?” The Techno King huffed upsettingly, feeling remorseful as he continued to swim.  </p><p>“Geez, if anything happens to those two...” Trollex couldn’t say he knew either treasure troll all too well. But that still didn’t stop him from feeling scared for both of them. Two seemingly innocent pop trolls being bombarded with threats over something that had nothing to do with them.  </p><p>Trollex quickly the change in elevation of the ocean floor, and realized he was getting close. Before long, the techno troll broke surface, bursting past the water as he approached the shore. </p><p>In the midst of his chase, he couldn’t notice the music playing, and the unanimous chorus as his people continued to sing happily. </p><p>He breathed heavily, holding a hand to his chest as he tried to catch his breath as he slowed to a halt. In the midst of his recovery, he couldn’t help a certain troll float towards him.  </p><p>“I told you to hold back on those sea grapes.” A familiar voice called out, “It kills your stamina man.” </p><p>“Storm!” Trollex exclaimed, quickly straightening himself up as he looked to the yellow troll.  </p><p>“What’re you doing up here? Is Suki and CJ okay?” Trollex asked, quickly recovering from his sudden loss of stamina. It wasn’t until then did the techno king hear the strong bass and drum along with the singing reached his fin like ears.  </p><p>“Oh, they’re alright.” Storm laughed, seeing Trollex notice the rhythm pop music.  </p><p>“In fact, I think they managed to turn a small chunk of your subjects into pop lovers.” Storm laughed, and before Trollex could question the yellow troll. Storm dragged Trollex by the arm, pulling him closer to the music, and the crowd, pulling him behind a tall rock.  </p><p>“Look,” Storm pointed out, prompting Trollex to look between an opening of two rocks. His mouth nearly dropped at the sight of the spectacle before him. </p><p>In the midst of a small opening on the beach free of any rocks or large objects, a crowd of techno trolls danced their hearts out. So many neon colors, twirling and dancing around each other. Grabbing hands to swing themselves to another dance partner, as some flicked past one another at fast speeds.  </p><p>Along with that unique sight, the sweet pop melody flew through his ears, shocking the deep blue techno troll even more. </p><p>“<em>Turn it up, it’s your favorite song!</em>” They all proudly sang, almost as if they never held a grudge to pop music in the first place. </p><p>“<em>Dance, dance, dance to the distortion!</em>” </p><p>“<em>Turn it up, keep it on repeat!</em>” </p><p>“<em>Stumblin'</em><em> around like a wasted zombie!</em>” </p><p>“<em>Yeah, we think we’re free!</em>” </p><p>“<em>Ah-ha!</em>”  </p><p>Storm kept himself from laughing as he watched Trollex look to the dancing and singing trolls in shock. The techno king’s fin like ears dropped down in shock as his green eyes widened.  </p><p>“<em>Drink this one’s on me!</em>” </p><p>“<em>We’re all chained to the rhythm!</em>” </p><p>“<em>To the rhythm, to the rhythm!</em>” </p><p>“What... what is all this?” Trollex managed to ask, turning to Storm for a moment before looking back to the crowd. </p><p>“The culmination of a converted techno crowd by that ‘sweet’ sounding pop troll you were talking about yesterday.” Storm answered with a loud laugh, pointing to where the aforementioned troll was. Trollex’s green eyes widened even more when he noticed the hotpink troll.  </p><p>There the infamous pop troll was, Suki proudly standing atop her Wooferbug as Bliss sat next to her, the techno princess’s marron hands flying at the turn tables as she DJ’ed in Suki’s place. </p><p>The crowd quieted down, but continued to dance as they allowed the treasure troll to sing.  </p><p>“<em>It is my desire, break down the walls to connect, inspire!</em>” Suki proudly sang, her words becoming more rhythmic as she continued to sing.  </p><p>“<em>Ayy</em><em>, up in your high place, liars.Time is </em><em>tickin</em><em>’ for the empire!</em>” She looked to the crowd before her, waving her hands to them, encouraging them to sing along. Despite the crowd joining in the lyrics aswell, Trollex couldn’t help but focus on Suki. He couldn’t even bother to notice his hear match the beat of the song, somehow glowing even brighter as a warm smile grew on his face. </p><p>“<em>The truth they feed is feeble. As so many times before!</em>” They sang, the techno trolls picking up their pace once more as they all danced. </p><p>“<em>The greed over the people!"</em> </p><p>“<em>They </em><em>stumblin'</em><em> and </em><em>fumblin</em><em>’ and we’re about to riot. They woke up, they woke up the lions!</em>” Suki’s voice broke past the crowd, a playful smile on her face as the beat of the song picked up the pace. Prompting the crowd to cheer as they all joined in another round of dancing.  </p><p>“Woo!” Bliss broke in, and Trollex finally noticed his sister, ironically, he playfully shook his head. Happy to see the two trolls seemed to get along perfectly.  </p><p>“<em>Turn it up it’s your favorite song! Dance, dance, dance to the distortion!</em><em>” </em>  </p><p>“It’s going to take a lot for you to get in the good graces of these trolls after a performance like this.” Storm joked, nudging Trollex’s shoulder. Trollex shook his head but couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his friends' words. </p><p>“<em>Turn it up! Keep it on Repeat!” </em>  </p><p>“<em>Stumbling around like a wasted zombie! Like a wasted zombie! </em>”  </p><p>“Keep talking.” Trollex replied, “I’ll make sure you won't solo at the next rave.” He finished before floating over the rock, allowing himself to get a better view.  </p><p>“<em>Yeah, we think we’re free, ah-ha! </em>” </p><p>“<em>Drink, this ones on me</em><em>!</em>”  </p><p>Now Trollex was able to spot CJ, who was in the center of it all, dancing alongside a group of trolling's that seemed to be around her age. Trollex couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Happy that the pop trolling got along with some of the trolling’s within the reef. </p><p>“<em>We’re all chained to the rhythm! We're all!</em>” </p><p>“<em>To the rhythm, to the rhythm!</em>” </p><p>With a happy smile, he floated down the other side of the rock, allowing himself to be seen by the crowd. But surprisingly no one pointed him out as everyone continued to sing and dance the ending chorus. Something he didn’t mind of course; he wouldn't forgive himself if he interrupted the wonderful performance. </p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>“<em>It goes on, and on, and on... </em>” Suki and Bliss sang in unison as Suki sat down from her sudden high. The both rested their shoulders on each other, happy as they took each their own turntable as the song ended.  </p><p>“<em>It goes on, and on, and on... </em>” They repeated, and Suki couldn’t help but notice CJ as she danced with the techno trolling’s in the center of the circle not far from where they were. </p><p>Suki felt her heart warm for the first time in a long while. The sights of trolls dancing and singing around her, people playing and laughing together, trolling’s playing and singing, enjoying the bliss of their childhood in the midst of the music she was playing. It made her feel so much satisfaction that she inspired this. And she was beyond grateful. </p><p>“<em>It goes on and on and on- </em>” Suki sang with her heart out on that last repeated line, overcoming the crowd with her voice. She closed her eyes as she absolute peace.  </p><p>With that said, it didn’t stop her from jumping when the sound of a loud horn pierced the air. </p><p>The crowd quickly stopped, and they all turned in one direction to face the techno troll who decided to blow the conch shell that was clenched tightly in his hands. The crowd held upset and almost mad expressions as they looked to the troll, but all of their expressions faltered as they realized who they were looking to. </p><p>“Advisor Neo...” Bliss breathed out in shock, reaching a hand over to Suki’s shoulder before speaking in a low whisper.</p><p>“Suki, you need to go...now.” Suki didn’t bother to listen to the princess’s words, instead looking to the Cyan troll who stood atop a tall rock on the other side of the crowd.  </p><p>“Who is responsible for this?!” the crowd wavered slightly as Neo’s voice rang through the air, and Suki couldn’t help but look down to CJ who fearfully stood beside her new techno trolling friends.  </p><p>“I’m not leaving without CJ.” Suki finally replied back, her eyes never leaving her niece. </p><p>CJ stood next to Ray who held her close to him defensively, as the other techno trolling’s stood behind the two. CJ was beyond confused and terrified, wondering why would the stranger stop the music so abruptly.</p><p>It wasn’t before long that the old advisor took note of Suki, who sent her a hardened expression mixed with a range of emotions that Suki didn’t bother to read. It wasn’t until the old troll looked down and took note of the small purple pop trolling that fearfully looked back at him.  </p><p>With a shocked and perplexed expression, Neo quickly hopped down from where he stood, floating down as he passed through the crowd towards the center, undoubtedly where CJ was.  </p><p>“Move aside, now.” Neo ordered, clearly disappointed in the many trolls that he looked to as he walked past them. “How could all of you give into temptation into that sad excuse of a genre so easily?” he grumbled under his breath, as the crowd had no choice but to move aside and allow the advisor room to move through, closer towards the pop trolling. </p><p>“CJ!” Suki exclaimed, jumping off her Wooferbug as she ran through the crowd, pushing through the trolls with the worst outcome on her mind. Unfortunately for her, the crowd took a while to move past allowing her to move through. Bliss saw her struggle, and ordered for the crowd to move through as she floated above them all. </p><p>CJ feared the worst as she watched the Cyan troll float towards her, not bothering to notice the figure that was now behind her. The old advisor eventually stopped, no longer looking down at the pop troll, but instead to the tall troll behind her.  </p><p>“Leave her alone Neo.”  </p><p>CJ noticed the voice almost immediately and quickly turned around, her fears melting away at the sight of the deep blue techno troll that she could recognize so easily.  </p><p>“King Trollex!” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, I did promise it would be up in two weeks since the last chapter release. But this chapter was a little challenging for me, especially when it came to choosing the right song for Suki to preform for the Techno Trolls. Considering that this is the first pop song the techno trolls have heard in their entire lives. But to make up for it, here is the longest chapter in the story so far! (10k Words!)</p><p>We met a small handful of characters in here, including Trollex's most radical advisor, Neo. A little background info on him is that he was also an advisor for Trollex's father, King Rave. And he is particularly not fond of trolls from other genre's, and he clearly feels threatened by pop trolls.</p><p>We also got to meet some of the techno trolling's. And fortunately enough they got to get along with CJ. Hopefully the techno trolls interactions with our two pop trolls was interesting enough for you guys. And I hope you liked the first part of the chapter where we kind of get a recap of Suki's declining emotional state in the story up to this point, and how I compared her downfall of happiness to a vortex. </p><p>And btw, I think the person who is the author for 'Lost' on fanfic.net (Another Suki x Trollex Story) commented on one of my previous chapters. And if that's the case, then I'm so honored! I love their story to bits, and it's a lot better than mine! It's one of the main reasons I wanted to write this story in the first place.</p><p>And, thanks for the sweet comments knifehappypsycho and Rando on chapter 8, I'm happy you guys enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one just as much.  </p><p>Song(s) used in this chapter:<br/>Chained to the Rhythm ft. Skip Marley - Katy Perry </p><p>And, finally! If you all have any questions, comments, or concerns. Please leave them in the comment section under the chapter. I have a lot of fun reading them! With that said, Ill see you in chapter 10. There will be lots of Trollex and Suki content in chapter 10 don't worry. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Come Back Soon!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Trollex looked to his advisor with a neutral expression, ready to meet Neo’s disapproving gaze, he couldn’t help but look down to CJ, who looked up at him with a noticeable smile on her face, along with the indigo techno trolling she hid behind, who stared at Neo with a nervous expression.  </p><p>Trollex let out a chuckle, before reaching over and ruffling the hair of the indigo troll, snapping the trolling out of his somewhat defensive state. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I got it from here kids.” Trollex assured. He looked back up to Neo, who stood there frustratingly with his arms crossed. The crowd watched the two trolls expectantly.  </p><p>“It’s true that I expected to see you here Trollex.” Neo began, and with a scowl as he looked down to the small pop trolling back up at the techno king, “But I didn’t know you’d side with the descendant of traitors.” He spat out, sending the deep blue techno troll a hardened gaze.  </p><p>“C’mon now Neo.” Trollex started, “They're not like that.” He defended. </p><p>… </p><p> <br/>As Suki pushed through the crowd, apologizing to any Techno troll she had to shove away in the politest way possible, she couldn’t help but fear for her only niece. Bliss had long flown over the crowd thanks to the techno trolls' otherworldly ability towards the center where CJ was.  </p><p>She hoped that maybe the crowd would defend the young trolling from whomever that old troll was, who was able to silence the crowd in a moment. The pop troll couldn’t help but wonder to herself if King Trollex knew that strange old techno troll.  </p><p>But she had no time to dwell on miniscule thoughts now, she pushed herself closer and closer to the center, hoping to herself that she wasn’t too late. </p><p>“CJ!” Suki called out as she finally, pushed past the last techno troll as she entered the center circle of the crowd. </p><p>As CJ turned around to look back at her aunt, she had a visible smile of hope on her face. And oddly enough, Suki couldn’t have been happier to see King Trollex again, as he stood beside CJ with his head turned away from her as he looked to the cyan troll. Bliss stood beside her brother as well, her head also turned away from the treasure troll. </p><p>Trollex looked back for a moment, sending Suki a sympathetic smile as he noticed her. He quickly turned back around, floating ahead of CJ, who ran over to her aunt.  </p><p>“Thank goodness you’re alright.” Suki said as she quickly picked up the trolling in her arms. With CJ in her arms, she quickly looked up to see Trollex before her, well his back was to her more specifically, and he seemed to be arguing with that old troll she saw before. </p><p>“What’re you doing defending those pop trolls, Trollex?” Neo began as he crossed his arms, glaring down at the two pop trolls with an iron stare.  </p><p>“Did you happen to forget all the trouble they caused us?”  </p><p>“That was centuries ago Neo. These two don’t mean us no trouble.” Trollex answered, Bliss stood forward besides her brother, hoping to defend the two pop trolls as well. Storm slowly moved through the crowd, approaching the group in the center as well.  </p><p>“Advisor, I was the one that encouraged Suki and CJ to do this in the first place. You shouldn’t take it out on them.” Bliss pleaded. Neo turned to the princess; a disappointed frown visible on his face.  </p><p>“How could you princess?” Neo scolded the purple haired troll. “You partake in whatever this fiasco was and you’re just fine with it?” He asked harshly, prompting the techno princess to slump her shoulders in defeat and as she looked down to the ground in a defeated manner. </p><p>“They weren’t hurting anyone.” Trollex assured, and as Storm reached over to Bliss, resting a supportive hand on her shoulder. Trollex turned around to face Suki and CJ, holding a somewhat embarrassed expression as he looked to them apologetically. </p><p>“Are you two alright?” The Techno King asked with a kind smile, hoping that his advisor’s rude interruption didn’t mess things up too badly for the treasure trolls.  </p><p>“We’re fine.” Suki answered with a smile. The pop troll wasn’t willing to admit that she was somewhat happy to see the deep blue colored techno troll. But CJ was beyond elated to see the Techno King again, and anyone would clearly be able to see her happy expression. </p><p>“I knew you’d come back!” CJ smiled, prompting Trollex to rub the back of his neck in a flustered manner. Happy that the little trolling would be so excited to see him again after what he considered to be a somewhat awkward meeting the day prior.  </p><p>“'You’d come back’?” Trollex quickly turned back around, facing his advisor again. Neo had a shocked look on his face as he looked to the techno king after he repeated CJ’s words.  </p><p>“Don’t tell me...” Neo started out with a sigh, “Don’t tell me you knew they were up here all along.”  </p><p>Trollex didn’t bother to lie to his advisor any longer. His expression faltered slightly, before he took a deep sigh as he completely turned back to his advisor, crossing his arms. “Yes. And I knew how you would react if you found out.” he answered.  </p><p>“And I knew it’d be better to make sure that these two have good intentions... which they do, before I came and told you.”  </p><p>“How could you possibly know their good?” Neo argued back, pointing an accused finger to the two pop trolls. “These two were just trying to convert this crowd of techno trolls to follow in their...unorthodox ways!”  </p><p>“We were just having fun!” One troll called out from the crowd. </p><p>“Yeah, they weren’t causing us any trouble!” Another defended, as others began to voice their disagreements with the old advisor. </p><p>Suki and CJ both smiled at the techno crowds' supportive words, feeling somewhat appreciated as the crowd began to defend them.  </p><p>“That’s what they want you to think!” Neo spoke out, silencing the crowd before turning back to the Techno King with a scowl.  </p><p>“Why after all these years, would two random pop trolls come out of the blue and suddenly be so nice and welcoming to us?” Neo asked, “They we’re probably sent by the pop trolls to spy on us.” </p><p>Some techno trolls within the crowd gasped, shocked at Neo’s accusation. “See King Trollex?” Neo asked as he called out the techno king, “You see what crime these two committed and yet you wonder why I’m so disinterested in what those minor genre trolls want with those pop trolls when it comes to that sacrifice Storm mentioned. They practically asked for it!”  </p><p>“Neo!” The crowd began to clear out even more as a strong voice echoed through the group, allowing two more trolls similar in stature of Neo to float through.  </p><p>Trollex sighed in relief, happy to see Bass and Tetra float towards Neo, both holding hardened and disappointed gazes towards their peer. </p><p>“Watch yourself Neo.” Tetra scolded, fixing her robe to adjust to the fact that she standing under the bright sun. Suki tilted her head curiously as she looked to the other two old trolls, leaning over to Bliss as she spoke out in a quiet whisper. </p><p>“Who are they?” She asked, not expecting Storm to answer in her place. </p><p>“They’re Trollex’s other two advisors, Tetra and Bass.” He answered back to her in a whisper. “Don’t worry...” he assured when he noticed Suki’s fearful expression. “They don’t have a burning hatred for everything related to Pop like Neo.”  </p><p>“I take it these two trolls are what’s been causing such an uproar throughout the reef?” Bass asked, raising his brow as he looked to Suki and CJ.  </p><p>Trollex nodded to his advisor, pleading that they wouldn’t react as badly to the two pop trolls as Neo has.  </p><p>“Yea, and I know you're just as mad as Neo is about it-” </p><p>“Not mad,” Tetra interrupted, sending a mixed look to the two pop trolls. “Just concerned...and a little confused.” She finished, looking back to Trollex with her usual kind expression. </p><p>But Bass kept his gaze on the two pop trolls, examining the two until he noticed a specific detail. His eyes widened, an act usually unreserved for a troll like him, and with a deep sigh. He turned to his cyan colored fellow advisor and sent him an enraged expression. </p><p>“Neo! Did you somehow not notice the fact that they’re both treasure trolls?!” He exclaimed out in a hushed tone, prompting Neo to look to the two with a surprised expression, no longer laced with resentment. </p><p>Suki could only stand with CJ in her arms and send the old advisor an awkward smile, before adjusting her niece so she could hold her up with one arm, while she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly with her free hand, exposing the shining gem stone that rested on her stomach.  </p><p>Neo quickly noticed the gem on the pink troll, along with the bright green one on the purple pop trolling. He let out a quiet gasp, somewhat shocked at the sight, before he shook his head, regaining his composure as he sent Bass a ticked off look.  </p><p>“That doesn’t change anything.” Neo quipped, “Those pop trolls probably sent two of their own treasure trolls to make themselves look good.” </p><p>“They know how important treasure trolls are to us.”  </p><p>“Yes, and yet the only one we have is immortal, prides herself off by providing minor genre trolls a safe haven, whom you consider to be akin to heathens, and is on the other side of the Electronic Sea.” Tetra smartly commented back to her peer, before floating over to the two treasure trolls, not bothering to look back at his shocked expression. Which Trollex couldn’t help but chuckle at. </p><p>“I apologize for my fellow advisor’s small mindedness.” She began in a soft tone, taking Suki’s free hand in her own as she shook it welcomingly.  </p><p>“I'm Tetra, one of King Trollex’s advisors.” </p><p>“I’m Suki,” Suki smiled back to the old techno troll, “And I’m CJ.” CJ excitedly announced, prompting the old ruby red techno troll to chuckle at the young trolling. Trollex couldn’t help but smile at the sight, happy that at least one of his advisors was willing to get along with the two treasure trolls. </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you both.” She finished, not bothering to notice her peer’s shock.  </p><p>“Tetra, what are you doing?” Neo hissed out with an infuriated tone. </p><p>“Oh, hush you old geezer.” Tetra yelled back, not bothering to look back at the cyan troll.  </p><p>“I’m taking it upon myself to get accustomed to the first treasure trolls to show up here in centuries.” </p><p>"You say that now,” Neo started, “But don’t get mad when a whole brigade of pop trolls come for our string.” </p><p>“Before you go on about that Neo.” Bliss butted in, prompting the advisors to turn to her. “But Suki and CJ confessed that the other pop trolls have no idea about us. They don’t even know we exist.” She finished with a nervous smile. </p><p>The crowd around them collectively gasped, all looking from the princess back to the two pop trolls.  </p><p>“How is that possible?” One person from the crowd asked, prompting the audience to start all conversing to themselves. </p><p>“It can’t be.” Another said. </p><p>“Did they forget the other genre’s as well?” A third troll asked aloud, prompting the audience to rouse up in volume. Turning to Suki and CJ as their curiosity peaked.  </p><p>“That’s impossible.” Neo declared, and soon, his frown was replaced with a smug grin as he noticed the two-pop troll's hypocrisy, calling them out almost immediately. </p><p>“If that’s the case, then how did they end up here in the first place?” </p><p>CJ and Suki looked to each other for a moment, prompting Storm to lean over back to them in a hushed whisper. </p><p>“I think it’s about time you bring out that weird book again.” Storm whispered, prompting Suki to blush at her forgetfulness, surprised at herself she couldn’t think of the thick book her niece had on her at all times.  </p><p>“Oh! You mean this?” CJ asked as she reached into her vivid blue hair, pulling out the infamous old book that she showed Bliss and Storm earlier. The small trolling handed over the book to Tetra, who took the thick book into her hands.  </p><p>Tetra took a moment to look over the cover, shocked at the seemingly perfect preservation the book has over the years.  </p><p>She floated away from the two, opening the book in her hands, moving over to Bass and Neo. Who both looked over her shoulder as she examined the book. </p><p>“This book has to be hundreds of years old.” Bass noted aloud, taking note of the material of the book. “This material used here for its preservation is very dated.” Tetra noted aloud. </p><p>As Tetra flipped through the book, the three advisors took note of the extraordinary detail that the book went into about the aquatic race of trolls.  </p><p>The crowd went silent, some floating over each other in attempt to see small glimpses of the old book. Trollex turned back to the two pop trolls, ready to apologize to them again.  </p><p>“I’m so sorry again Suki...” He apologized, “I didn’t plan for any of this to happen.” </p><p>Suki couldn’t help but give the techno king a sincere smile, before waving a hand to him as she let CJ down.  </p><p>“It’s alright.” She reassured, “You all have the right to be concerned, the last time the techno trolls were with the pop trolls, we betrayed you all. You all being concerned is just you all not wanting to repeat the same mistake.” </p><p>Trollex stopped for a moment, impressed by her wise words, and just as he was about to comment on it. The old cyan colored techno troll spoke up again.  </p><p>“Might I ask how you got your hands on a book like this?” Neo asked as he looked to Suki. The pop troll frowned slightly, before pointing a finger to her niece.  </p><p>“I found it in the library that’s in our village. It was piled up with some old books that look like they haven’t been touched in years.” CJ recalled, thinking back to how dusty the book was when she found it.  </p><p>“Are there more books like this back in your village?” Neo questioned, crossing his arms now as he looked down to the pop trolling. </p><p>CJ shook her head, replying with a quick, “nope.” Tetra had handed the book over to Bass, who then had it snatched up by Neo as he looked at the book’s contents in an almost captivated tone. </p><p>“Well at least not any that I know off.” She added as she pondered in thought.  </p><p>“What made you come here in the first place?” Tetra asked, looking down to the small trolling with a curious gaze. </p><p>“I wanted to see if you all were real.” CJ answered, her bright blue eyes gleaming as she spoke up on her reasons. “You all sounded so cool, and I wanted to see what techno music sounds like...” She sighed wistfully, “I kind of wanted to see what a techno raved look like as well...” She finished. </p><p>Suki couldn’t help but sigh and shake her head at her niece, and practically had to stop herself from laughing as the crowd awed at her answer. She went over to CJ and ruffle her hair, prompting the trolling to chuckle at her aunt’s antics. </p><p>Neo somehow, within his seemingly lack of a heart. He clearly wasn’t touched by the trolling’s sweet explanation, looking away with a roll of his eyes as he tucked the book into his burgundy hair. Choosing to not listen to CJ’s subtle protests, as she raised her arms wishing to take the book back.  </p><p>Suki visible frowned at the sight, stepping away from Bliss and Storm, moving past Trollex as she approached Neo.  </p><p>“That isn’t yours to take.” Suki began, not bothering to question where her new found confidence came from. She sent Neo a hardened expression, and the crowd seemingly rose, alarmed at the troll's sudden movements.  </p><p>Trollex quickly raised a hand, stopping Suki in her tracks by pulling her arm back.  </p><p>“Wait!” Suki began, upset as the techno king tried to stop her. “He can’t take that book!”  </p><p>“Just wait, I’ll take care of things.” Trollex assured, as he rested his hands on her arms. Trying to calm down the upset pop troll. Suki stopped persisting, taking a deep breath, but that didn’t stop her from looking to the old advisor with a scowl.  </p><p>“I guess the trait of feistiness is universal among treasure trolls.” Neo smartly commented, seemingly riling up the treasure troll even more, and confusing the small treasure trolling beside her. </p><p>“Neo!" Trollex scolded, turning to his advisor. He let go of Suki, floating beside her as he faced the old troll. </p><p>“That book isn’t yours, now-” </p><p>“As your advisor, King Trollex.” Neo interrupted his king as he looked to the deep blue troll with an unreadable expression. As Tetra and Bass, sent him a shocked look. Surprised at his cruel behavior. </p><p>“I think I’d keep this book and take a more...analytical look at it.” And before King Trollex could speak up against his advisor. Neo raised a hand, silencing the King before he could even open his mouth. </p><p>“Now, let’s discuss the subject of what these two... treasure trolls plan to do when they return to their home.”  </p><p>“Neo...” Tetra began, “What are you saying...?” </p><p>“Think about it Tetra...” Neo replied, “You really think these two will keep their mouths shut when they leave these shores?” He sarcastically asked.  </p><p>“If what they say is true, they would run off and tell every single pop troll about their findings!”  </p><p>“We would be undone!” He cried out, prompting the crowd to turn all back to Suki and CJ, the forementioned troll still sending him an angered expression. </p><p>“We’d have hundreds of pop trolls at our doorstep, shoving their prying hands where they don’t belong.” The crowd let out a unanimous gasp, and before long the large group of techno trolls voiced their concerns. Their voices melding into uncomprehend able words.  </p><p>Suki held a hardened expression towards Neo, who seemingly couldn’t care less at the sight of the treasure troll's justifiable anger. </p><p>Trollex’s expression faltered slightly, now considering his advisors words. He wouldn’t let Neo see his realization however. But the old advisor had beat him to it. </p><p>“Quite unfortunate King Trollex. Your kind heart has led your kingdom and your subjects on a dangerous path. But at least you can rest assure and sleep well at night, knowing that you’re able to get along with every single troll you come across!” </p><p>“Neo!” Tetra cried out, prompting her fellow advisor to stop his tirade. He turned to the ruby red troll, shaking his head to himself. It seemed when he looked back to Trollex, remorse was visible on his face. </p><p>“We won’t tell anyone!” CJ argued back, prompting the advisors to look down to the small pop trolling. “I swear we won’t tell anyone! Please, I just want that book back!” She begged. </p><p>“Sorry little one.” Neo replied, “Your pestering can’t convince me otherwise.” </p><p>“They don’t need to promise us anything.” Trollex spoke out, “They have every right to be on these shores just as much as any other troll. You act like they’ve swam down to our reef and left a mess!” </p><p>“They were just trying to convert your subjects!” </p><p>“They were just partying! That isn’t conversion!” </p><p>“And you just sat there and let them!?” </p><p>“Yes! What type of ruler would I be to take that enjoyment from them? I mean, you’re talking to the king of raves here!” Trollex argued back to his advisor. </p><p>Suki watched the scene go on with a clearly uncomfortable expression on her face. Her anger subsided for the advisor subsided momentarily as she watched the two continue on with their argument.  </p><p>With a sigh, she turned to Storm and Bliss, who could only watch the scene go on in confusion.  </p><p>“Do they do this often?” Suki asked. Bliss couldn’t help but nod in confirmation.  </p><p>“As your advisor, shouldn’t a king do their best for their own subjects!?” </p><p>“Of course! But two pop trolls aren’t going to lead us to our kingdom’s downfall. That’s not how things work.”  </p><p>“Prove it then! Prove me those two won’t end our long-lasting kingdom in due time!” </p><p>Suki turned back to the two with a now disinterested gaze, and Storm fortunately noticed this. With a sigh, he let out a loud whistle, prompting the two trolls to stop their nagging.  </p><p>The two swiftly turned to Storm, who gave them a bored expression before pointing to Suki.  </p><p>“Don’t you think the two pop trolls get a say when it comes to proving ourselves innocent.” Suki smartly commented with a smirk. Prompting Bliss to chuckle at Trollex’s and Neo’s equally puzzled expressions.  </p><p>"Like what?” Bass asked, finally decided to join into the conversation, with Tetra floating close beside him.  </p><p>“Well, they could both swear on it.” Storm responded on Suki’s behalf, luckily as she subconsciously agreed with the idea. Bliss shrugged as she stood beside him, agreeing to his suggestion as well.  </p><p>Trollex and Neo quickly turned to Storm. With both shocked expressions, “What!?” They exclaimed.  </p><p>“That could work.” Bass noted as he put a finger to his chin in thought. “Brilliant idea Storm!” Tetra complimented.  </p><p>“Dude! Not helping!” Trollex called Storm out, who could only shrug in response to the Techno king, prompting Bliss to chuckle at her brother’s expense.  </p><p>“Oh, calm down Trollex.” Bass huffed, floating over to Suki, who stopped glaring at Neo as she turned to him. </p><p>“Might I ask what time you two plan to leave.” Bass asked as he kept his hands behind his back. Suki looked to the deep green techno troll and thought to herself for a moment, momentarily glancing down to CJ.    </p><p>“We’re leaving sometime tomorrow.” Suki answered. </p><p>“Perfect then. Now, I have a feeling you don’t know how we initiate promises then?” </p><p>“I take that it has nothing to do with a pinky swear.” Suki jokingly replied, prompting the old advisor to chuckle lightly in response. </p><p>“No, not quite...don’t worry though, I’ll teach you.” Bass assured in a kind tone. </p><p>“I do agree it’s a smart idea, but electronic promises only apply to techno trolls, remember?” Neo smartly asked with a sly grin, seemingly enjoying the thought of this plan backfiring.  </p><p>“She’s a treasure troll, maybe things work differently for them.” Bass answered back with a quip.  </p><p>“Now, the promise you’ll make will be on you and the trolling’s behalf. Is that fine?” Suki nodded, surprisingly eager to get on with the promise.   </p><p>“Good.” With that, Bass held out a hand. Which Suki reluctantly placed her hand in his. The crowd along with Storm, Bliss, Trollex and his other two advisors stood silent as they watched the scene before them. CJ rested beside her aunt, looking up to the two trolls in wonder. </p><p>“I’ll begin the promise, and you’ll cross your heart as a swear. You okay with that?” </p><p>“Yup, sound’s easy enough.”  </p><p>“Good.” Trollex couldn’t help but rub the back of his neck nervously as he watched the scene go on. He couldn’t help but feel awful about what situation he put both Suki and CJ in. His top advisor insulted and accused them of such worse things in front of his own subjects.  </p><p>And yet Suki was willing to go along with this promise just fine, with no huge visible resentments. Aside from Neo taking that book CJ seemed to be so upset about. But on the subject of the small pop trolling, he couldn’t help but notice CJ’s occasional glances towards the old advisor, who stored the old book within his burgundy hair. Clearly upset that the book was practically robbed from her.  </p><p>“With this promise, you swear ...That all the events that relates to Techno that you saw...And everything that you saw here, all your interactions with techno kind...Will never be spoken off to anyone else, on the soil of your homeland...” </p><p>“Now with your free hand...” Bass raised his free hand, and Suki did the same. Cautiously following the actions of the older troll.  </p><p>“You cross your heart...” Bass drew an ‘X’ shape over bright, exposed heart that rested in the center of his chest. </p><p>Suki repeated the same action, unfortunately her heart wasn’t glowing like the trolls around her. But she would gloat about it later.  </p><p>Now, with this promise almost done. Suki wasn’t expecting her chest to start burning in pain. Bass quickly noticed this and sent the troll a sympathetic smile as she winced in pain.  </p><p>“What’s going on?” Suki quickly asked. With that said, Trollex was about to move towards Suki, to put an end to the promise, but was stopped by Neo, who raised an arm to block the techno king. </p><p>“Don’t worry... It’s just the promise sealing itself...” He whispered, allowing Suki to let out a breath as the pain quickly subsided.  </p><p>“Your promises seals itself through pain?” Suki asked in a puzzled tone, clearly shocked at how contradictory a techno promise was compared to something like a pinky promise that she was normalized too all her life.  </p><p>“Fortunately for us, it means this form of promises works on treasure trolls as well.”  </p><p>“I didn’t know a promise would give me heartburn.” The crowd around Suki and Bass chuckled at the pop troll words. Bass couldn’t help but chuckle as well, shaking his head.  </p><p>“Alright... let’s get the last few words out before you start making jokes.” With that, Suki quickly stood up tall again, a small smile now on her face.  </p><p>“Now, with this promise complete. You swear to commit to it always, until the promise is made void by me...” </p><p>If not, then the burning of our heart will alert me of your lies...”  </p><p>“I’m sorry what?” Suki interrupted once more, prompting the crowd to chuckle again at the pop trolling’s response to their tradition.  </p><p>“Oh, don’t worry... it’s figurative. You’ll just feel a really guilty pain when you break the promise that’s all.” Bass assured with a wave of his free hand.  </p><p>Suki couldn't help but look down to CJ, clearly nervous at all that was required for just a seemingly small promise, who then sent her a nod before looking back to the old advisor.  </p><p>“Alright...”  </p><p> </p><p>“With that said...” </p><p>“Live on with this promise in mind.” </p><p>“Do you swear?”  </p><p>“I swear.” Suki proudly replied, with an eager grin on her face. Happy that the long process to make the process had ended, somewhat quicker than she thought. </p><p>With those last words said, Bass took Suki’s hand in both of his own and shook it welcomingly. </p><p>“Welcome to Techno shores.” As the promise was completed, the crowd cheered excitedly. Bass let Suki’s hand go, allowing Bliss to come from behind, pulling the pop troll into a tight hug as she laughed. Suki couldn’t help but laugh also, turning to CJ who stood beside her and pulling her up in her arms. CJ had a clear melancholy expression visible, but it was fortunately well hidden with her smile, as she thought back to the old book.  </p><p>Before Trollex went up to the two pop trolls, he turned to Neo. Who sent him an unreadable expression, before turning around as he began to leave the crowd. Undoubtedly leaving to go back to the reef. Tetra sent the techno king a sympathetic glance, leaving along with Neo as well.  </p><p>Trollex suddenly felt a hand rest on his shoulder, and he couldn’t help but turn back to see Bass.  </p><p>“Neo’s gonna wring my neck when I get back down there, isn’t he?”  </p><p>“Absolutely.” Bass answered blanky, “But, don’t worry... he was out of line, so we’ll try to hold him back while you make your escape.” Trollex couldn’t help but shake his head and laugh, prompting Bass to do the same.  </p><p>With his hand still on his shoulder, Trollex looked back to see Suki and CJ, along with several techno trolls surrounding them, celebrating the result of arguably a very awkward situation. The techno king couldn’t help but smile, and the old green techno troll caught his smile before shaking his head.  </p><p>“Go on ahead and join those two.” Bass suggested, “Tetra and I will talk to Neo before you get back.”  </p><p>“Thanks Bass.” The old advisor simply nodded, before moving past Trollex, heading off to the reef.  </p><p>“King Trollex!” Trollex turned to see Suki sending him an appreciative smile, beckoning him over with her free hand.  </p><p>“Hey! Are you guys alright?” He smiled at the two trolls, to which CJ met him with a concerned gaze.  </p><p>“Is my book going to be alright?” She asked, “I don’t think I can leave without it....” She frowned, prompting Suki to pat the trolling’s back reassuringly. Trollex couldn’t bear to look at the child’s worried expression, taking in a sigh before answering the vivid purple trolling.  </p><p>“I'm sure the book will be alright. I’ll try to get it back from Neo as soon as I get back to the reef.” Trollex assured, and although his words didn’t relieve the trolling’s fears entirely, she still nodded in understanding, and sent a warm smile to the techno troll.  </p><p>“How’s your heart?” Trollex asked, as he turned back to Suki, who seemed to still be recovering from the aftermath of the promise.  </p><p>“Oh, it’s alright, the odd feeling is something I need to get used to.” Suki answered, and unfortunately before Trollex could add anything, his sister punched his shoulder harshly, prompting the techno king to cringe at the sudden rush of pain.  </p><p>“Hey!” He jokingly yelled, calling out his sister who looked at him with a mad look in her eyes.  </p><p>“Don’t ‘Hey!’ me, Trollex! Why didn’t you tell me CJ and Suki we’re both treasure trolls?” Bliss asked harshly, placing her hands on her hips as she looked to her older brother, expectantly.  </p><p>“I was still recovering from being hit by a guitar.” Trollex smartly commented, prompting Suki to flush in embarrassment at his words. </p><p>“Oh! I never got to thank you for repairing my guitar.” Suki exclaimed, as she rested a hand to her temple, letting out a tired sigh.  </p><p>“It’s alright, that performance I got to see what thanks enough.” Trollex laughed. </p><p>“You saw that?” Suki asked, “What did you think?” CJ asked as she rested in her aunt’s arms. </p><p>“I thought it was great!” The techno king responded, before crossing his arms and sending the pop troll a sly smile.  </p><p>“But I hope this doesn't mean you’ll take my spot of best DJ.” </p><p>“Well, they don’t call me the best DJ back in my village for nothing.” Suki quipped back just as strongly. With that said, Bliss smiled as an idea came into mind. </p><p>“Suki, why don’t you two come to Trollex’s next rave? I'm sure you and CJ would love it.” CJ beamed up at the proposition, turning to the two techno trolls with big hopeful eyes.  </p><p>“I don’t know, we’re leaving soon. And I didn’t plan for this whole vacation thing to be a continuous thing-” Suki began, but was quickly stopped by her niece who clearly voiced her </p><p>"What?” CJ interrupted, turning to look at her aunt as she adjusted herself in her arms.  </p><p>“You promised that we’d come back if we saw a techno troll.” CJ added, prompting Bliss and Trollex to both tilt their heads in confusion, prompting Suki to let out a sigh as she turned back to the two royal siblings.  </p><p>“We made a bet before we came here. And I may or may not have said that I would be willing to come back a second time if we met any techno trolls.” Suki quickly explained, prompting the two techno trolls to let out an ‘oh’ of realization.  </p><p>“And if you won the bet?” Trollex asked out of curiosity.  </p><p>“I would have to return that old book I found and never talk about techno again.” CJ answered, prompting Suki to nervously avert her eyes as both Trollex and Bliss sent her a shocked look.  </p><p>“That sounds awful.” Bliss stated with a slight grimace in her tone.  </p><p>“Sorry, but I never heard about techno until CJ found that old book. And it’s hard to believe that she was the only one who noticed it.” </p><p>“Well, I’m happy you guys still decided to come here.” Trollex noted with his usual cheery smile.  </p><p>“Now, how about I invite you guys to my next rave? It’s just a quick rave to celebrate Storm coming home from his travels.” </p><p>“You would?” CJ and Suki asked simultaneously, just as Storm appeared from behind Trollex and Bliss, resting a hand on either of their shoulders as he pushed his head in between theirs with a grin.  </p><p>“Of course, he would! This is the king of raves we’re talking about here!” Storm laughed, playfully shoving the techno king, who couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his friends' words.  </p><p>“When is it?” Suki asked, already noting to herself to clear out her schedule, or rather her lack of one.  </p><p>Biss and Storm both looked to the deep blue techno troll, who looked up into space for a moment, resting a finger on his chin in thought.  </p><p>After a moment passed, Trollex quickly looked back to the two pop trolls and with a snap of his fingers, he happily exclaimed. “I want you guys to come back in exactly seven days from now! That’s when I’ll have my rave.”  </p><p>“We can work with that.” Suki stated, not expecting CJ to jump out of her arms. And rush over to the techno king, unexpectantly pulling one of his tail fins to her and hugging it tightly. She exclaimed out several ‘thankyou’s’ prompting the techno king to laugh at the trolling’s swift response.  </p><p>“CJ!” Suki exclaimed, shocked at CJ’s unexpected quick movements towards the techno troll. Bliss and Storm couldn’t help but look somewhat surprised as well, before soon erupting into a fit of harmonious laughter as they looked to the two trolls. </p><p>Trollex couldn’t help but smile at the trolling, reaching down to ruffle her blue hair. Suki’s face flushed in response to her niece, and before she could move to pull the trolling away. Trollex raised a free hand to stop her.  </p><p>“It’s alright Suki.” Trollex assured, before looking back down to CJ. The crowd that was once around them looking on to their techno king, as they couldn’t help but awe at the sight.  </p><p>“Thank you King Trollex!” CJ exclaimed.  </p><p>“Aww, c’mon kid...’ Trollex began with a laugh. “..you’re making me look soft here...” He added with a chuckle, prompting the techno trolls around the two to laugh at his words. Suki couldn’t help but laugh as well, her relief wavering as she watched the two with a small smile.  </p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>“CJ, come on out, I need to start taking the tent down Kiddo.” Suki began, as she adjusted her outfit once she was out of the big tent. Stretching her arms over her head as she let out a meek yawn.  </p><p>“Give me a second...” CJ tiredly yawned out as she walked out, blinking as she tried to adjust her eyes to the strong late morning sun.  </p><p>“Do we have to leave so soon...?” CJ asked as she walked over to her aunt, tugging at her pants as she watched Suki pour water over the now, officially, dead fire.  </p><p>“I'm low on food CJ.” Suki replied tiredly, “I can’t risk another day here. And it seems like our ride over there is feeling homesick already.” She added, pointing a finger to her Wooferbug, who impatiently moved around in circles, seemingly eager to get off the massive beach. </p><p>“But what if King Trollex comes back? Maybe he has my book.” CJ said in a depressed and meek voice, thoughts of what happened the day before with her book coming back to her.  </p><p>“I’m sorry CJ. I’m sure King Trollex is doing whatever he can to get that book back from his advisor. Until then, we need to go home.” </p><p>“And haven’t you finished that book like three times already?” </p><p>“Four.” CJ corrected, not noticing the snide look her aunt sent her with a raised brow.  </p><p>“Then why don’t you just recall what you read to me? I mean, I can’t call it nonsense anymore.” Suki suggested as she patted the trolling’s blue hair in assurance.  </p><p>“You’d be fine with that?” CJ asked, watching as her aunt reached back into the tent for a moment, pulling out the two matching sleeping bags as she began to roll them up.  </p><p>“Sure. It’s better than doing literally nothing when we get back.” Suki casually replied, prompting CJ to tilt her head in confusion at her aunt’s choice of words.  </p><p>“What do you mean ‘nothing’? Don’t you have any parties to DJ at when we get back?”  </p><p>“Well-” Suki stopped for a moment, her eyes lowering as a wave of negative emotions hit her. She finished folding the sleeping bags, tugging them under her arm as she looked back to her niece with a noticeably sad look in her eyes.  </p><p>“No, not in the near future.” She answered, and before CJ could respond, a small meek voice from behind her spoke up.  </p><p>“Um excuse me miss...?” The two pop trolls both looked to see a small group of techno trolling's, who CJ quickly recognized. Ray along with Swift, Pearl, and Ivory smiled at the sight of the treasure trolling.  </p><p>“Oh, you’re the trolling’s CJ was with yesterday, right?”  </p><p>“What’re you guys doing here?” CJ asked as she ran towards the four-techno trolling's.  </p><p>“We wanted to see you before you left!” Ray answered, before pulling out a small bag from his neon pink hair. Handing it over to CJ who took it reluctantly.  </p><p>“What’s this?” Suki placed the sleeping bags down, walking over to the small group as she looked over her niece’s shoulder.  </p><p>“It’s a gift from King Trollex. He said he has some boring important adult stuff to take care of so he had us bring it to you.”  </p><p>“Couldn't of he just got a messenger to give this to us?” Suki asked aloud, mainly to herself as she didn’t expect the peach-colored trolling to answer just as quickly.  </p><p>“He noticed us coming up here and gave it to us.” Peach replied with a smile, before looking back to CJ who began to open up the small bag.  </p><p>“And he promised us some sweets if we did this for him.” Swift quickly added with a laugh, prompting the other trolling’s to laugh along with him.  </p><p>“Aunt DJ look!” CJ smiled, looking into the bag, reaching in before pulling out a large conch shell that shined brightly as it was covered in small shiny rocks and gems. The lights that reflected off of the shell reminded Suki of a disco ball.  </p><p>“Woah...” The techno trolling’s all awed in sight of the conch shell, shocked at its appearance as well.  </p><p>“I’ve never seen a conch shell that shiny before.” Ray uttered aloud in a hushed whisper.  </p><p>“Of course you haven’t, shells like that usually belong to all the important trolls of the reef.”  </p><p>“Important?” Suki repeated, kneeling down beside CJ as she took the conch into her own hands. Allowing CJ to look what else was in the small bag.  </p><p>“Yeah, my grandfather was a commander of the royal guard decades ago. I hear he had a conch shell just like that.” Ivory commented, looking at the shell as well. </p><p>“Aunt DJ, read this.” Before she could realize it, CJ held a card to her aunt’s face. Holding it at an angle where Suki was able to read the font.  </p><p>“What’s this? A note?” Suki took the note in her free hand, looking it over at its glossy details before beginning to read the note.  </p><p> </p><p>‘<em> Sorry for the mishap yesterday. As promised, I tried reasoning with my advisor Neo, but like always he continued to justify himself and his clearly unacceptable actions. I promise I’ll do whatever I can to get that book back to you CJ. And I’ll make sure to treat you guys to the best rave you’ve ever seen. I can guarantee that.  </em> </p><p><em> In the meantime, take this gift as a sort of welcoming gift to techno shores, and inevitably techno reef. Please also take it as an apology gift for all the weird thing’s that’s happened during your visit. I hope we didn’t negatively subvert your expectations! </em> </p><p><em> With that said, I can assure you that everyone is excited to see you guys again. And we wish you all a safe trip home </em>.’ </p><p> </p><p>Suki couldn’t help but laugh at the seemingly formal letter, which was very much out of character for the care-free techno king.  </p><p>“Isn’t that nice?” She added, handing the conch shell back to CJ, who placed it inside of the bag after taking one more look at it. She handed the bag back to her aunt, who tied it nicely. Before placing it into her orange frizzy hair.  </p><p>“Tell King Trollex we really appreciate the gift. And that we can’t wait to come back as well, right CJ?” Suki noted, prompting CJ to nod excitedly in agreement.  </p><p>“Yes ma’am. But can we play with CJ for a bit before you guys have to leave? I want her to teach me those cool dance moves again.” Ray asked, with an eager grin. CJ turned to her aunt with a hopeful smile, and as expected, Suki couldn’t help but give into it.  </p><p>“I don’t see why not.” Suki shrugged, smiling as the small group of trolling’s cheered in unison.  </p><p>She let out a laugh, standing up as she watched the trolling’s scurry off elsewhere, prompting her to warm the group to be careful, and hoping that they weren’t too far enough to not hear.  </p><p>With that done, the treasure troll turned back around, walking off back towards the big tent with a job in mind. </p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p>Let it be noted that with the word that pop trolls, more specifically treasure trolls had appeared on the fabled techno shores for the first time in centuries, news spread like wild fire. All across the reef, every troll knew something about the two trolls that showed up, playing a song for a whole crowd of techno trolls to see, somehow dragging them into their genre, as they danced with no end in sight.  </p><p>It’s just with this sudden rejoice and interest within the reef, it seemed like no one wondered if, this news somehow ended up getting to the wrong ears. </p><p>“Boss! Boss!” A scrawny electronic troll with rich dark grey scaly skin, wheat colored hair that seemed raged and unkept, with soft burning orange eyes busted into an unknown room. Pushing the two massive steel doors aside, as she looked around the dimly lit room, at its centers a large table that held a massive map of the electronic sea, as well as it’s east and western coasts, along with many, many island’s line up near the west. Far from any techno settlements.  </p><p>“What?” A bored and impatience voice replied from an old busted chair, as bright glowing blue eyes sitting behind strong rich black colored eyelashes turned to see the skinny troll. The deadly eyes belonged to no troll other than Siren. </p><p>A fearful leader in charge of the glorious and powerful aquatic metallic vessel that took the form of a massive whale shark. Which was home to a number of electronic trolls, followed by a few land trolls who didn't mind staying submerged in the massive submarine.</p><p>“Forgive me, but I just got news! Far on the east shore from our spy positioned in Techno Reef, they s-”  </p><p>“Spit it out Rex!” The electronic troll exclaimed, interrupting the troll with bright, blinding mint skin appearing as the chair turned, revealing a troll wrapped up in a long black coat that reached the floor.  </p><p>“T-Treasure Trolls, two! Both found on Techno Shores just days ago!” With that said, the mint-colored troll swiftly moved a hand to her holster that rested on the inside of the cloak, whipping out a long whip, that’s electronic rumble echoed throughout the room. The poor electronica troll didn’t have time to move, as the mint troll quickly jumped up, swiftly moving towards the dark grey troll who could only watch and pray she didn’t strike him.  </p><p>“Are you certain!?” Siren asked with sickening anger laced in her voice, prompting the dark grey troll to press his back to the door, terrified at the site of the whip as lightning and sparks crackled from the black leather.  </p><p>“Yes, Absolutely!” He answered, “Some girl and a kid! They're both pop trolls!”  </p><p>“I take it that sad excuse of a techno king got to them already.” Siren noted to herself, disgusted at the thought alone.  </p><p>“Yes ma’am!” Rex confirmed, letting out a discreet sigh of relief as he saw his boss lower her weapon. </p><p>With that said, Siren took a moment to think to herself. Before momentarily glancing back to the massive map that rested on the old table in the center of the room. </p><p>“Change of plans. We’re headed to Selene’s Cove.” Was all she bothered to order, snapping her fingers which turned all the rest of the lights on, prompting Rex to wince at the sudden flash of light that hit his weak eyes.  </p><p>“What?” Rex stammered, “Aren’t we supposed to continue our drilling operation here? Zac just told us we hit a small gold bed out there!” He argued. </p><p>“And the amount of fossil fuel we collected so far isn’t enough for Sir Ac-” </p><p>The poor scrawny troll quickly jumped back, slamming his back onto the door as he saw his boss flick her wrist. Sending the end of her whip spiraling in his direction.  </p><p>With nowhere else to go, Rex thanked whatever troll watched over him as his boss purposefully missed his skull, instead aiming to the steel wall beside him. Leaving a noticeable mark on the door, which Rex choose to purposefully ignore.  </p><p>“Don’t make me repeat myself. We got enough gold to please that sorry piece of trash. With a treasure troll, our plan of reawakening Melody will be possible. With that, Ace will finally get off of my back.” Siren explained, and as she looked back to her fearful worker, she placed the whip back into its holster. </p><p>“Now, we’re gonna direct the vessel down near to Selene’s Cove. We steal her harp and then come back for the treasure trolls.” She continued to speak as she thought up of a plan.  </p><p>“Inform the others. Get ready to move out in the next couple of days.”  </p><p>“Yes, Boss.”  </p><p>“Now...get out of here before I throw you out myself.” She barked, prompting the scrawny grey troll to open the door with all his might, throwing himself out of the old room. Slamming one of the steel doors behind him closed shut.  </p><p>Siren let out an annoyed sigh, before floating over back to her chair. A sickly grin grew on her face as she sat back in her chair, now deep in thought. The thought of two treasure trolls in her possession, the end of all the pain that the outcasted trolls had to suffer. The end of those major genre's that started it all. She couldn’t help but laugh.  </p><p>“Aw, you poor, poor fools.” She laughed, “You pop freaks finally came out of hiding.” She added with her sick grin to match. “Like you’ve done before. It’s my turn to cause some chaos.”  </p><p>“I hope you’re ready.”  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone, sorry for the late update (I was late by like 2 days, sorry!). But hopefully I made up for it with what I think is a really interesting chapter, I like to think the cliffhanger I added at the end was sweet as well.<br/>(btw, the ending to this chapter take's place after the next chapter, and some parts of chapter 12.</p><p>Anyway, woohoo! The story is getting a lot more serious now! A lot is starting to be at stake here! And I hope you guys are excited for the next chapter. (BTW we still have a lot more things to establish before things get really serious.)</p><p>Thanks for the sweet comments you guys left(SuperNovaCO, Keiarts, Kirsty May Wilson, SugarSkullFangirl, knifehappypsycho, and Rando). Your comments keep me going.</p><p>And thanks to SuperNovaCO for leaving me that great review. I'm really happy that you like my story so far, and hopefully continue to do so with what I have planned further ahead. (BTW, your OC's are wonderful, the new concepts you introduced along with all the interesting bits you have in your fanfic 'Lost' is amazing. I love how you portray Suki and Trollex as well.)</p><p>And, finally! If you all have any questions, comments, or concerns. Please leave them in the comment section under the chapter. I have a lot of fun reading them! With that said, I'll see you in chapter 11.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Moments between our next meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> “As stated before, Tide is a treasure troll. So, when King Pitch ordered all treasure trolls to come along with his pop subjects, I expected her to come as well. I hoped to confess my feelings to her then, when she arrived at pop village. </em><em>But </em><em>fate seems too always be against me. With no sign of her, I traveled to techno shores and she was there. She didn’t know I loved her, but we were both on good terms. </em> </p><p><em> She told me she could never come up to the surface again, her sister, her only family, left her as she ran off with a rock troll who were both treasure trolls. I was the only one she told, as we both knew that she would be caught in the crossfire for her sister's actions. </em> </p><p><em> She continued to push me away, tears in her eyes that streamed down her bright yellow face. She loved me as a friend, so I couldn’t comfort her a</em><em>ny further </em><em>than  </em> <em> I wished. </em><em>The longer I stayed, the more in danger she was. </em><em>Why, why </em><em>has</em><em> Melody cursed me to walk with this guilt? </em> </p><p><em> My heart can't take it anymore, I sulked away from techno shores as she dived into the cold waters, where I </em><em>knew, I</em><em> was forbidden to enter. As King Lyric would be forced to punish me, now a traitor, severely, under the eyes of his watchful advisors. </em> </p><p><em> So, with the last of my efforts. Stuck here writing by my bedside…now the last pop troll </em><em>to t</em><em>raverse the shores of techno shores. I admit with a heavy </em><em>heart, that I would abandon everything… absolutely everything for her. If it was all for just a moment, I would give my all. </em> </p><p><em> For anyone who finds this, </em><em>don’t make my same mistake. I beg you… don’t make my same mistake…” </em> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tetra closed the last page of the book with a heavy sigh. It had been three days since Suki and CJ left Techno Shores. And it’s been three days since Neo has gone on his pop hating tirade. The castle had to hear, and unfortunately witness and numerous accounts of King Trollex and his most significant advisor quarrel over the matter.  </p><p>If her hearing hadn’t failed her, she swore she heard them arguing right now.  </p><p>“You find anything interesting?” Tetra turned her head to see Bass, undoubtedly over looking at some papers that pertained to more important matters. His eyes never left the pages in his hands, and Tetra couldn’t help but shrug her shoulders, letting out another tired old sigh.  </p><p>“I got nothing. The author here just goes on about a treasure troll who lived in the reef that he fancied.” </p><p>“It happened in the midst of the Treasure Troll Migration as well.” She added with a frown, placing the book beside her seat as she couldn’t help but look at the intricate detail of the book cover again.  </p><p>The two advisors were situated off in a small room in one of the lesser used rooms of the castle. A random office the two would go two if the surrounding atmosphere got too much for the two trolls to handle. They used this room a lot when King Rave was still in power, which wasn’t that big of a deal, considering that the former king had six advisors instead of three.  </p><p>“I still wonder how that child was the only one to get ahold of this book.” Tetra confessed, looking back over to Bass with a slightly nervous expression.  </p><p>“We’re lucky that it didn’t end up in the wrong hands.” Bass noted, then looking to the book that rested beside her with an analytical glance. </p><p>“As much as I disapprove of Neo’s actions, there still possibly could be a pop troll with dangerous intentions.” Bass added. </p><p>“Fair point, but those two treasure trolls were so nice. And they seem to get along with Trollex a lot. He even asked me to help him write an apology letter the night after that whole fiasco.” Tetra said, sighing as she recalled the crowd that she and Bass walked in on, including Neo’s unforgiving tirade that she still felt embarrassed by.  </p><p>“Does he have a plan with this?” Bass asked aloud, deep in thought. </p><p>“Plan?” Tetra asked, looking at the green techno troll in confusion. </p><p>“It’s possible that Trollex could consider the thought of reuniting with the pop trolls. Perhaps forming an alliance. By our ancient archives, our technology is capable of extensive damages, similar to that of the rock and funk trolls.” Bass answered. </p><p>“So even if those two treasure trolls were ploys in some bigger scheme, we would have a chance to evade their attacks...” </p><p>“...we have the technology, it’s just we don’t use it for destructive means, everyone here is the closest thing to a pure-breed pacifist.” </p><p>“You over analyze things Bass...” Tetra noted as she pressed a hand to her head as she tried to take in all the words Bass had uttered out deep in thought.  </p><p>“Trollex is a wonderful King and all but I don’t think he has a whole plan on the matter.” Tetra added. “It seems like he just wants to entertain them.” She laughed. </p><p>“That could be the case as well.” Bass replied, shrugging his shoulders before looking back at the scrolls in his hands. The two resumed back to their mutual silence, the short conversation being satisfing enough for the two.  </p><p>The curtains that led to the entrance were slowly pushed aside as a young troll, one of the many workers in the castle, who peered in with a concerned gaze.  </p><p>“Forgive me royal advisors. But you’ve been in this office all night, have you two not had breakfast yet?” The servant asked in a kind tone. </p><p>Bass and Tetra turned to each other, unaware of the time that had passed.  </p><p>“Uh no, not yet.” Bass answered, as he turned back to the servant who floated at the entrance.  </p><p>“Would you like me to bring you two something then?”  </p><p>With that offer, Bass stood up waving a hand dismissively to the servant, with Tetra standing up as well, picking up the book that rested beside her. </p><p>“Don’t worry about that. We’ll eat in the hall.” Bass answered, prompting the servant to nod in understanding, and simply using their arms to push the thick curtains out of the way, allowing the two advisors to swim past, thanking the servant as they swam by.  </p><p>As the two trolls swam down the hall, they were quickly intercepted by Storm, who quickly bowed his head slightly in respect as he quickly noticed the two trolls.  </p><p>The yellow troll seemed somewhat distracted, as he occasionally shifted his eyes around, and held an uncomfortable expression. But before the two older techno trolls could notice, he quickly put up a fake smile. </p><p>“Morning Advisor Bass, Tetra.” Storm greeted.  </p><p>“Good morning to you too Storm.” Bass replied.  </p><p>“Morning Storm. Now, have you eaten yet?” Tetra asked, tucking the old book into her hair.  </p><p>“No, not yet. I just got back from the hall of archives on the north end of the reef. I had to ask the scroll keeper about the whole reawakening celebration coming up in a couple of weeks.” </p><p>“Oh, I nearly forgot about that…” Bass admitted, prompting Tetra to tilt her head at the yellow techno trolls' words. </p><p>“Did the keeper give us access to the ancient archives then?” Tetra asked.  </p><p>“Yes, I just came back to tell you guys.” Storm answered. </p><p>“Great, now we can put a stop to this whole reawakening issue.” Tetra smiled, clasping her hands together in a pleased manner.  </p><p>“Although, we can't go into the hall ourselves.” Storm informed, glancing away from the two old trolls for a moment.  </p><p>“Why not?” Bass asked, raising his brow questionably as Tetra frowned at the young troll’s words.  </p><p>“The keeper said that some of the archives are very old and can’t be used for references so easily. He said that he and his daughters would do the investigating for us.” </p><p>“Oh…well, that works…. I guess.” Tetra sighed. </p><p>“They do have all the time in the world after all.” Bass noted, “How long until the resurrection stage begins?” </p><p>“About seven to eight weeks.” Storm swiftly responded. “We got a long time from now. Near the end of the summer actually.” </p><p>“Well, I guess we don’t need to worry all that much. Now, why don’t we all have breakfast together?” Bass suggested. </p><p>“That’s a good idea Bass.” Tetra noted, turning to Storm with a kind smile. “Why don’t you go and see if Bliss is up. I’m sure she'll be in the mood for something to eat right about now.”  </p><p>Storm nodded in understand, waving a hand to the two older trolls before swimming off in another direction. Leaving the two old advisors to themselves again.  </p><p>“You think he’s okay?” Bass asked as he looked down to his peer. Tetra wondered why the deep green techno troll would ask such a question, tilting her head in curiosity. </p><p>“Why’d you ask that?” She asked. </p><p>"He seems tired, almost sick even.” Bass noted aloud. </p><p>“I don’t think he’s had any proper time to rest yet, poor thing.” Tetra assumed, looking down the hall as Storm continued to swim, before turning and swimming in the opposite direction with Bass following beside her.  </p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>Storm wearily swam down through the many halls of the large coral structure castle. He occasionally looked around him, unnerved by the feeling that he was being watched.  </p><p>He wondered to himself how long he could keep this up. Lying to an entire kingdom clearly wasn’t his strong suit. Lying to the king of techno wasn’t his strong suit either.  </p><p>The many scars on his arms and sides started to itch and burn. It felt like the scars covering his entire body was warning him. He feared that something was off, he felt like a specific mint colored electronic troll, who ruled all of the sea, except the parts that belonged to the techno trolls would come up and expose him.  </p><p>As he continued to get closer to the princess’s chambers, he felt someone calling to him. Storm knew that it was his mind playing tricks on him, because he couldn’t think it would be possible that his worst enemy hadn’t come and found him here.  </p><p>He swore he heard the crank and whine of a mechanical gear behind him, belonging to a certain deep purple troll.  </p><p>Storm shook, his head, reasoning to himself that what he heard was just an allusion. His mind was so tired and stressed that it’s just doing these weird things out of fear. He still hadn’t got any proper rest since he got back to techno reef. </p><p>His scars began to burn and itch even more, the pain soon becoming unbearable for him to handle alone. </p><p>His head started to spin as well, the guilt of his lies hurting him even more. His heart felt heavy against his chest, and it was hard for Storm to breath. </p><p>“Wonder what the Boss'll think if she finds you here livin’ it up with the son of the troll, she want’s dead.” A cool and calm voice laced with malicious intent spoke out behind Storm, with the same annoying crank and whine of mechanical gear behind him. </p><p>Storm turned back with a small shout, his heart racing as he looked down the empty hallway. Swearing that the deep purple troll, with a mechanical prosthetic arm would point the end of a sharp metallic finger at him, ready to strike him again like he always did. </p><p>Storm took a deep breath, and lowered his shoulders in relief that what his mind was at fault here. </p><p>He turned back around and gasped in shock again, not expecting a peppy green button to be waiting behind him.  </p><p>“Beat!?” Storm exclaimed in surprise and confusion. </p><p>“What’re you doing here?! You nearly gave me a heart attack man.” Storm cried out, prompting the button to send the techno troll a confused look.  </p><p>“Sorry man, didn’t know you were so screamish.” Beat laughed, swimming aside to let Storm past him, but followed the yellow troll closely.  </p><p>“So, what’re you doing?”  </p><p>“I’m going to see if Bliss is up. Trollex’s advisors were thinking of having breakfast and invited me. Well minus Neo.” </p><p>“Where is Trollex anyway?” Storm asked all of a sudden, curious as to how he hadn’t run into the techno king. </p><p>“He’s out with Neo I think. Something about agriculture and boring king stuff that flew over my head.” Beat answered. Storm shrugged at the fish button’s response. </p><p>Storm swam until he approached Bliss’s room. With a quick glance to either end of the hall he knocked on the wall besides the entrance of her room, which was covered in thick curtains.  </p><p>"Are you sure you're just waking her up?” Beat asked innocently, watching as Storm knocked on the wall besides the entrance again, waiting for the techno princess to respond.  </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Storm asked, noticing the suspicious look the button gave him. </p><p>“Is that the only thing you’re trying to do?” Beat innocently asked, although Storm could quickly see past his façade.  </p><p>Storm’s frowned as his face slightly became brighter in response to the button's words, who couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of it.  </p><p>“It isn’t like that man.” Storm stated with a small blush on his face. </p><p>“That’s not what Bliss told me.” Beat admitted, recalling the news about her and Storm the day Trollex initially introduced himself to the two treasure trolls up on the surface. </p><p>“You’re kidding.” Storm blinked, going over to knock at the same spot again, wondering why the techno princess hadn’t responded yet.  </p><p>“I swear, she also had me promise not to tell Trollex.”  Beat recalled.</p><p>“That does sound like something she would have you do.” Storm said blankly. </p><p>“But no smart comments when Trollex is around, alright?” He added sharply, pointing an accused finger to the button. </p><p>“Sure Storm, I got your back.” Beat noted, deciding then not to comment on Storm’s unusual behavior.  </p><p>“I'm just betting to see how long it’ll take for King Trollex to find out, hehe...” Beat chuckled to himself, prompting Storm to roll his eyes in response to the button’s words.  </p><p>“Sure, sure....” Storm replied, turning back to the entrance that led to Bliss’s room, somewhat concerned that the princess hadn’t come out or responded to him yet.  </p><p>“Oi, Bliss! Don’t tell me you’re still sleeping in there.” Storm said, moving one side of the thick curtains leading to her room aside, allowing to see somewhat into the dimly lit room.  </p><p>“Are you sure she’ll be cool with you going in unannou-”  </p><p>Beat quickly shut his mouth as he heard hissing coming from inside of the room, Storm quickly dropped his hand, allowing the thick curtain to fall back over. But that didn’t stop the feral hissing noises, as two long brightly neon-colored eels came from the room.  </p><p>The two eels had long pointed teeth sharp teeth, that would hang out of their mouth’s if closed, and bright deadly eyes. Storm was startled at the sight of them, but quickly realized the two seemingly deadly creatures, were both pets of the royal techno princess. </p><p>“Eeek!” Beat cried out with an unusually high-pitched voice, quicky swimming up and landing on Storm’s head, hiding in his orange-yellow hair.  </p><p>“Axel? Astro?” Storm asked, quickly recognizing the two eels, shocked at how massive the two eels had grown.  </p><p>The two eels, Axel being the bright yellow eel with blue dorsal fins, and Astro being the bright blue eel with yellow dorsal fins, quickly stopped their hissing and dropped their threatening looks, the black of their eyes no longer narrowing at the sight of the familiar troll.  </p><p>The two eels quickly went over, swimming around the techno troll, in excitement, nuzzling themselves into his sides, as Storm laughed and patted them welcomingly.  </p><p>“It’s good to see you two again! You guys are huge!” Storm laughed, as he took Astro in his hands, nudging his head as he caught the eel in a gentle head lock, while Axel, the other eel continued to nudge into his side. </p><p>“Hey! Hey! Those are killing machines you’re doting on.” Beat cried out, continuing to hide in Storm’s hair, fearfully glaring at the two eels, that were as long as any average techno troll in height.  </p><p>“Have you two seen Bliss? She isn’t still sleeping, is she?” Storm asked as he continued to play and wrestle with the two eels, as Beat watched fearfully. </p><p>The two eels let out a low hum in response, which Beat quickly picked up on. </p><p>“She’s gone. She left her room a while ago.” Beat translated quickly. </p><p>Storm sighed, now realizing that his job would be slightly harder now, he looked up to look at Beat who still rested on his head.  </p><p>“Do you know where she went?” </p><p>“Eh, something about a garden and her carrying an old synthesizer.” Beat swiftly responded. </p><p>“You picked all that up from them?” Storm asked, shocked at the Beat’s linguistic capabilities. </p><p>“Of course, I’ve been spending my free time learning fluent eel-lingo.”  </p><p>…  </p><p> </p><p>The techno princess sat peacefully in the midst of a secluded and empty part of the techno castle. A quaint and quiet opening where dozens of massive aquatic plants grew all around her.  </p><p>She sat in on a small flat bench carved out of coral as she held her brothers old unused synthesizer in her hand. Which he somehow still had no idea about. She couldn’t help but chuckle to herself at the thought.  </p><p>She pressed a button on the synthesizer, powering it up. The old synthesizer was slow with its startup by Bliss didn’t seem to mind.  </p><p>Bliss pressed a key, the old key letting out a long-harmonized sound.  </p><p>“<em>Are we crazy? Living our lives through a lens.</em>” She began, before pressing down on another key. </p><p>“T<em>rapped in our white-picket fence. Like ornaments.</em>” She continued, closing her eyes as she thought back to when she sang and DJ’ed alongside Suki, a happy and eager smile on both their faces. </p><p>“<em>So comfortable, we’re  </em> <em> livin </em> <em> ’ in a bubble, a bubble.</em>” </p><p>“<em>So comfortable, we cannot see the trouble, the trouble.</em>” </p><p>She smiled to herself, letting the key she pressed on ring on into silence. The calming underwater currents let out a gorgeous sound.  </p><p>“<em>Aren’t you lonely</em>?” Bliss quickly jumped back at the unexpected noise, her fingers sliding onto the synthesizer which made an unnatural and discoursed sound. She turned to see Storm leaning onto a tall piece of coral with his arms crossed. </p><p>“Storm?!” She exclaimed, letting out a frustrated huff as Storm sent her a knowing smirk, his expression softening as she tried to calm her nerves. </p><p>“Sorry, it seemed like you forgot the lyrics.” Storm apologized, swimming over to where Bliss was sitting, quickly plopping down into the colorful bright colored bench beside her. </p><p>“So, what’re you doing out here?” Storm asked, turning to Bliss as she rested her old synthesizer in her lap. </p><p>“Just reminiscing.” Bliss answered. </p><p>“Where did you get this old thing?” Storm asked, looking at the excessively decorated synthesizer that Bliss held close to her. “Isn’t that Trollex’s?” </p><p>“Oh, I've had this old thing for a while now.” Bliss answered, and with a smirk on her face she continued, “Let’s just say he didn’t give me it, more like I took it without asking because I know he doesn’t use it.” She laughed, prompting Storm to lightly chuckle at it as well.  </p><p>Soon, as the yellow troll turned to look over at the Bliss again. He noticed a specific piece of jewelry that rested on her chest. More specifically, the aquamarine he gave her a few days ago. Which was tied to a silver strand, and now served as a necklace.  </p><p>“You’re wearing the necklace I had fixed for you?” Storm asked with a smile as he looked back up to her. </p><p>“Oh yeah. I hoped to save it for special occasions.” Bliss said, taking the necklace in her two bright maroon hands, looking over at the gorgeous gemstone.  </p><p>“But it’s too nice to not wear.” She complimented with a smile. </p><p>“You still thinking about those two pop trolls?” Storm asked, thinking back to when he found her reminiscing their moments with the two treasure trolls only around four days ago.  </p><p>“Suki and CJ?” Bliss asked, “Yeah, I couldn’t help myself. They seemed so nice and fun. They're nothing what I expected. Imean, it’s the first time I’ve heard anything besides Techno.”  </p><p>“You know what I mean?” she asked as she looked back to Storm, hoping he shared her same thoughts.</p><p>Considering Storm’s clearly hidden past, he had heard all types of music throughout his life, genres that had no relation to techno in the slightest. But he considered himself smart for not giving that away to anyone in Techno Reef. </p><p>So, he wasn’t surprised that Bliss would be so enthralled in the thought of listening to another genre for the first time.  </p><p>“Yeah of course.” He admitted, “No one here has ever listened pop music before, so you’re definitely not alone.”  </p><p>With that said, the two trolls then indulged themselves in a calm, almost ethereal silence. This was usual for the two trolls and neither of them minded it. However with this sudden void of lack of conversation, Storm felt his mind begin to toy with him again.</p><p>Oddly enough, the comforting scenery wasn’t enough to comfort the yellow techno troll and his recently subsided nervous ticks. His scars on his arms and body began to burn and itch again.  </p><p>Storm’s fin-like ears began to flick as if he heard something off in the distance. He scratched the side of his face, before looking around. As the silence between the two techno trolls continued to ring on. </p><p>Bliss couldn’t help but notice Storm’s sudden fidgety behavior, and with a frown, she realized one thing that the yellow techno troll had been missing out on since he returned from his travels. </p><p>“Oh, I just realized!” She exclaimed aloud, shocking Storm as he quickly whipped his head back to her.  </p><p>“What’s wrong? Did you forge-” </p><p>“You haven't got any rest since we got here!” Bliss interrupted with a cry, resting a supportive hand on Storm’s shoulder with a sympathetic glance. </p><p>“What are you talking about? I'm fine-” Storm began to defend himself, but stopped himself as Bliss interrupted him again. </p><p>“Not with that eye bags you got.” She noted. </p><p>“And ever since you got back, you’ve been always looking off somewhere else. And with how Suki and CJ nearly got an earful from Neo. And you worrying about this whole reawakening mess with a bunch of minor genre trolls thinking they can put an end to our music with some weird celestial musical being...” </p><p>“...you never had any time to rest, and your tired mind is playing games with you.” </p><p>Storm looked to Bliss with shocked eyes, surprised at her near accurate observation. He averted his eyes, looking down in a way of admitting defeat. </p><p>Bliss let out a sigh and gave her close friend a sympathetic smile. </p><p>“You don’t have to thank me. I already know that I'm amazing.” Bliss joked with a chuckle, as Storm playfully rolled his eyes. </p><p>“You just declared to me that I need a nap. Don’t praise yourself too much Bliss.” Storm rebutted with a playfully annoyed look. </p><p>“Alright, alright...” Bliss assured as she patted Storm's shoulder reassuringly, watching as he buried his head in his hands. </p><p>“Hey, how about you let yourself rest today... and some time before Trollex’s next rave, we’ll swim near the outskirts of the reef together, and just sit and talk. Like we did when we were younger.” Bliss suggested, smiling as Storm’s ears flicked upward in response to the proposition. </p><p>Storm thought to himself for a moment, before looking up back to Bliss with a smirk. </p><p>“You asking me out princess?” He smirked, biting his lip to stop himself from laughing as her face exploding in bright red colors in response to his sly words. </p><p>Bliss looked away from Storm in embarrassment, waving a hand dismissively to him as she tried to calm herself. </p><p>“You know I hate it when you call me that.” Bliss reminded, looking back to see Storm now standing up from the bench with a warm smile, and his hand extended out to the purple haired troll. </p><p>“I’ll rest later today.” Before Bliss could ask why Storm quickly interrupted her, “Tetra and Bass invited us for breakfast. They should be waiting for us.” </p><p>Bliss took his hand, pulling herself up from her seat, leaving the synthesizer rested on the bench, as she looked to the orange haired troll with a confused expression. </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me that when you found me here?” </p><p>“I like talking with you, and plus I wanted to leave Beat to deal with your overly-excited eels.” Storm confessed, wincing slightly as Bliss sent him a deadpanned expression. </p><p>“Oh, you’re such a monster.” Bliss joked with a smile, prompting Storm to laugh as the two swam off back inside the walls of the castle, their hands still joined together.  </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em> “Are all pop trolls evil?” A young </em><em>Trollex </em><em>asked, as he rested on his mother's vacant throne, that rested beside his father. King Rave, who rested on the large chair, as his enormous multi colored eels swam around the two.  </em> </p><p><em> “Of course.” King Rave replied, almost surprised by his son’s question as he momentarily looked down to his son with a slightly </em><em>confused expression </em> <em> .  </em> </p><p><em> “They’re all nasty little monsters that think that their better than us. The same goes for the other genres, they’re no better.” </em> </p><p><em> “Why? Aren’t we all the same?” The innocent young deep blue trolling asked, looking down at the seat he sat in, wondering where his mother was at the moment. He could only </em><em>guess </em><em>that she was tending to his younger sister. </em> </p><p><em> His father let out a sick laugh, slamming his fist on the arm rest of his throne, his crown nearly falling off of his head. The three massive eels, stopped their consistent swimming, all alert as they looked to the older troll.  </em> </p><p><em> The young trolling with a full head of green fiber optic hair, fearfully curled away, surprised by his father’s  </em> <em> unexpected </em> <em>  reaction.  </em> </p><p><em> “Who gave you that idea my boy!?” Rave laughed, looking to his son to see his son’s shocked </em><em>expression</em><em>, but remained </em><em>unfazed </em><em>by it.  </em> </p><p><em> Trollex</em><em> fearfully glanced away, just as his </em><em>father's </em> <em>  laughter subsided.  </em> </p><p><em> “Mama says all t-trolls are the same at heart, no matter o-our differences-” </em> </p><p><em> “</em><em>Of course, </em><em>she did...” Rave interrupted, rolling his eyes at his son's words that was a poor but a true reflection of his mother’s.  </em> </p><p><em> “Your mother is wrong...” Rave quickly informed, reaching over to his wife’s throne, pulling his son out of the cushion before pulling him into his arms. “...as usual...” Rave noted under his breath. </em> </p><p><em> “Venus is blinded by innocence and </em><em>naivete, </em><em>and as the future ruler of Techno Reef, you should devoid yourself of that.” Rave noted, allowing </em><em>Trollex</em><em> to adjust himself as he rested on the throne with his father. </em> </p><p><em> “The other major genre’s hate us. They insult the very music we pride ourselves on... calling it ‘wrong’, and ‘an insult to all music’. They believe Lady Melody made a mistake when creating the string to our genre.” Rave noted, shooing one of his eels away with his free hand as they tried to nuzzle against him. </em> </p><p><em> The young deep blue trolling gasped at that, sitting up in his father’s arms as he looked to his father in shock.  </em> </p><p><em> “That’s awful! Our music isn’t wrong!” The trolling cried out. </em> </p><p><em> “That’s true, but the other genre’s think otherwise.” Rave reaffirmed.  </em> </p><p><em> “And the pop trolls are the worst of them all.” He continued with a scowl, before turning back to his son and sending him a serious expression before speaking again. </em> </p><p><em> “</em><em>Trollex </em> <em> , when I hand over my reign to you, your task is to make sure that Techno stays alive. Preserve our string, and make sure it’s power never goes out.” </em> </p><p><em> Trollex </em><em>nodded, taking on a serious expression as he looked his father in the eye. He understood what he needed to do, and Rave smiled at that. His usually stoic and snide expression broke away for a rare moment.  </em> </p><p><em> “That’s my boy.” Rave said, ruffling his son’s bright neon green hair. </em><em>Trollex</em><em> laughed, swatting his f</em><em>ather's</em><em> large hand away. </em> </p><p><em> The sweet moment that was rare for the two trolls quickly ended when the entrance to the throne room opened up to reveal a group of palace guards, and a bruised and beaten troll of unknown o</em><em>rigin </em> <em> . </em> </p><p><em> Trollex </em> <em>  turned around and gasped at the sight, pressing closer to his </em><em>father's </em><em>side in fear at the sight of the injured troll.  </em> </p><p><em> “King Rave, we finally found our lead suspect.” One of the guards declared out proudly, floating ahead of the group as he pointed his own fashioned triton in the direction of the injured troll, whose arms were held behind him by two other guards. </em> </p><p><em> “We believe he’s conspiring with Captain Nov-”  </em> </p><p><em> Rave raised a calm hand, with his other arm wrapped around his son. The guards quickly silenced themselves, allowing the King to speak. </em> </p><p><em> King Rave looked down to his son, letting him swim out </em><em>of</em><em> his arms.  </em> </p><p><em> “Go to your mother Trollex.” That was all his father bothered to say. </em> </p><p><em> “Wait, but I want to stay.” T</em><em>rollex</em><em> rebutted, frowning as his father pushed him away. “We never got to-” </em> </p><p><em> “That isn’t a request.” His father commanded, standing from his chair, sending his son a stern expression. Trollex frightfully swam a small distance further away from his father, curious as to where his once somewhat loving demeanor had gone to.  </em> </p><p><em> Before </em><em>Trollex </em><em>could protest further, a hand reached out to him, he quickly realized it was one of the many servants his father had, leaving him away from the throne room as quickly as possible.  </em> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Are you even listening to me?” Trollex quickly snapped out of his own thoughts, turning to Neo with a confused expression, tilting his head in question.  </p><p>Neo let out a tired sigh, shaking his head as he crossed his arms. </p><p>“Ever since those pop trolls left techno shores, you been losing focus.” Neo scolded with a scowl. </p><p>The two blue trolls had been swimming through the vast farmlands just outside of techno reef for a while, looking for the one person who seemed to be in charge of the sector that they were in. Trollex, with his usually energetic behavior, quickly got bored and focused on other things, especially one small thing that continued to pop up in his head.  </p><p>Trollex couldn’t help but hear small giggling from behind him, and the young king turned to see a small group of female techno trolls laughing to themselves far from the king and his advisor. They all held large baskets full of food, either situated at their hips or over their heads. </p><p>The small group quickly stopped themselves as they finally noticed Trollex, some of them bashfully looking away, while some eagerly waved to the king, fluttering their long eyelashes as they looked to him with a admiring gaze. </p><p>King Trollex waved back to them with a warm smile, before quickly turning back as his advisor spoke again. </p><p>“Now where is that old geezer of all places?” Neo asked to himself, seemingly no longer interested in scolding the young king. </p><p>“Uh Neo...?” Trollex called out, prompting the old advisor to turn back and look at the deep blue techno troll with a raised brow.  </p><p>“Do you think it was a bad idea to invite Suki and CJ back for a second visit?” The question had bugged Trollex for the last three days. He was beyond excited to have them come back to allow them to hear techno for the first time at his upcoming rave.</p><p>But he felt like his true motivations were muddled in his unexpected fascination for the two treasure trolls. More specifically Suki, as her singing still had a weird effect on him. Something that he was still unsure about.  </p><p>The thought alone made him dizzy, almost made him sad that there was almost-definitely no chance that he could hear something like that from her any time soon.  </p><p>“Of course.” Neo answered, and Trollex’s shoulders slumped in response. The techno King shook his head, and rolled his eyes. Unsurprised with the troll's response although he hoped that his most significant advisor would give him a more in depth answer. </p><p>“However, that’s just how I feel. But you shouldn’t let that cloud your judgement.” He added, prompting Trollex to raise his fin-like ears in interest. </p><p>“I have reflected on my actions since when I first encountered them. Watching your subjects indulge themselves on that genre of music that costed our ancestors so much pain made me infuriated. I realize now that I may have been too harsh.” </p><p>Trollex was shocked, his eyes widening at Neo’s words. The old advisor was infamously known for being too egocentric to change his thoughts on certain matters even when he was wrong, though that was when he was working for the former king, Trollex believed that trait still remained in him. </p><p>“I should have been more appreciative that I was in the presence of two treasure trolls. I nearly passed out when I met Lady Selene for the first time when your father was still a young prince.” </p><p>“Uh Neo, your age is starting to show.” Trollex playfully joked, patting his advisors' shoulder reassuringly as the old cyan troll laughed. </p><p>“Oh hush. You’re lucky that Tetra managed to take that book from me before I destroyed it.” </p><p>Trollex shook his head with a sigh, “So you’re alright with them coming down to Techno Reef?” </p><p>“Not so much I'm afraid,” Neo answered, “I still don’t like the idea of you bending over backwards to appeal to two unknowledgeable treasure trolls whose ancestors were enslaved and dragged away from their respective homelands under the rule of the pop king who ended our union centuries ago.” </p><p>Trollex slightly cringed at Neo’s last words, looking away momentarily as an awkward atmosphere settled in. </p><p>“And you now somehow managed to become twenty years younger.” Trollex noted under his breath, prompting Neo to let out a hearty laugh in response.  </p><p>“I’m grateful that you gained your mothers' sense of humor.” Neo said to himself. </p><p>Before Trollex could note on that, they both turned to see an old troll coming towards them, Trollex quickly recognized him as the manager in charge of most of fields near the outskirts of the reef and the two quickly straitened up as they swam over to greet the techno troll.  </p><p>Despite that, the thought of the hot pink pop troll still stayed on his mind. He hoped that the letter he had those kids give her made up for what happened the day beforehand. </p><p>He couldn't stop himself from wondering where she was now, and secretly hoped that she would come back soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone!</p><p>Let me apologize for the very, and I mean very long hiatus this story has been on. As I write this the last update was a little more than five weeks ago. And I know that some of you have voiced you're concerns. School has been stressing me out and I've been spending these past few weeks finalizing what I plan to do with this story. I'm embarrassed to admit that when I first started working on this with several ideas/plans on what the ending should be and where I should take this. Now I have a good idea on how I plan to go about this story, and I hope to finish it sometime this year(maybe early next year).</p><p>I'll try to keep a consistent two-week release schedule and please be patient with me.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wanted to pay attention to the techno trolls, and with the next one I plan to have it be about Suki and CJ, along with them getting ready to come back to techno reef.</p><p>If you didn't see it clearly enough, Storm has a ton of more secrets that he's keeping to himself, potentially a true explanation to his scars that he's been keeping with everyone. Trollex goes over some old memories from his childhood, as he tries to ease his worries with Neo, who both reflect over what happened in the last chapter, and Bass and Tetra going over the events of the last chapter as well, along with them question Trollex's true motives and Suki's/CJ's motives as well.</p><p>Please stay patient with me, and I hope you're all looking forward to the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>